Brothers & Sisters
by sarahalliwell
Summary: Bella, Jasper and Rosalie are siblings, but got separated and changed under different circumstances. As they find each other again, how will their lives be? Light, love-filled fic, with some drama as well. Alternative Universe. Slight OOC Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I got a new story ready to go! It's nothing like my last ones, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!_

_Thank you to TeamCullen44 for her opinion, and to Belle for reading the first chap! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

I let out a sigh of annoyance when I saw the sun coming out. It was sure to be another unusual sunny day in the state of New York.

Let me introduce myself. Isabella Marie Hale at your service. I was changed into a vampire in the 1800s and had been on my own ever since. I used to live in sunny Texas with my family. My parents owned a farm in the country and we took care of it along with my older siblings. I missed them so much.

Their names were Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They were twins, and barely two years older than I. When I was taken from home, those two were what kept me sane. I would envision them on my mind, and forget about what I was going through.

Jasper and Rosalie were both blondes with deep blue eyes. They were both beautiful. I, on the other hand, had dark brown hair and my eyes were chocolate brown before I was changed. I had gotten all my looks from our father, while they were the striking image of mother.

We were really close, and did everything together. We led a calm life in the country, enjoying each other's company. Our parents didn't care about us much. Mother wanted Rosalie and I married soon, and Father wanted Jasper to join the war. They wanted us to be able to support them later.

It all changed one night. I had just turned sixteen when I was taken. I had a habit of wandering off into the forest near our house, and came across a red eyed creature on one of those walks. I never returned home.

I was turned into a vampire a year later, on my seventeenth birthday. My captor, James, was a sadistic creature that enjoyed torturing me every now and then. One day, he couldn't control himself, and bit me. He abandoned me right after, leaving me to fend for myself.

I found out that I could live off of animal's blood instead of human. I had overheard a conversation between James and a red haired woman called Victoria one day. They were ridiculing a guy named Carlisle, who led a life free of human blood.

I traveled alone at all times. I had no possessions, except for two pieces of jewelry that were always with me, ever since I was given them. One was a silver bracelet, which Jasper gave me on my sixteenth birthday. It had two sapphire stones encrusted on it, along with an inscription: _J + R + B together forever._

My second piece of jewelry was a necklace given to me by Rosalie, also on my sixteenth birthday. It was silver, and the pendant was a heart, with a sapphire that matched the bracelet. It also had an inscription on it: _To the most beautiful freesia in my garden. Love, Rose. _Rosalie always said I smelled like freesias, so she would call me her freesia sometimes, since I had always called her my rose.

The year now was 1929. It had been years since I had been out amongst humans, and I was craving some company. I had moved around a little, sometimes showing myself to the humans, but mostly staying reclusive inside my small cottage in the woods. I was always surrounded by books, they were my best friends. I loved to read and write. Sometimes, I would get a book published using an alias. It was something like a hobby to me.

I had just moved here to Rochester six months ago, and decided to try and blend in with the humans. I enrolled myself as a senior in high school, for the sake of being around people. It was the middle of the school year, so I wouldn't have to endure too much pain around teenagers.

I had a feeling something was going to happen in this country, so I made my stay short. I had withdrawn all my money from my bank account. I was prepared to go to high school once again, when I opened my window.

The sun was out. People would know I was different if I went out in the sun. As all vampires, I sparkle when in contact with sunlight. It showed our true nature, and I could not let myself expose my kind like that. So I had called the school, telling them the movers were late bringing everything from my old home, so I wouldn't be able to go for a few days. They believed it, and told me they were expecting me soon.

I had heard on the radio the weather forecast, and found out that almost the whole week would be sunny. I decided, on a spur of moment thing, to go back to my origins, in Texas, and see what had become of my family.

With the decision made, I packed a small bag with some necessities and ran. Mostly through forests, sometimes through deserted roads, always keeping myself away from humans. I could not risk exposure.

I arrived in Houston just before night, so I could wander around the city freely. Our farm was a few miles away from where I was, so I would go visit it later.

I ran, arriving in the forest right near my old house in a matter of minutes. It still smelled the same. I was instantly calmed, in my territory once again. I had missed it so much, but never dared come back. I had a hard time controlling my thirst at first, and was scared of coming across someone I knew, and attack them without wanting.

I walked around the forest, in human pace, taking everything in. It was even more beautiful than I had remembered. I recalled always going to a spot near a pond. No one knew about that spot except for Rose and Jazz. I had brought them there once, many years ago. That was where I was heading now. I smiled when I heard the small stream, but froze when I saw a blonde figure sitting on what used to be my rock.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it... I always have trouble writing the first chap, so it's dull like that. Sorry lol_

_You know reviews are always love ;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_New chapter! _

_To answer ddenised29 question: It seems strange that Bella would withdrawn all her money, but the currency in the 20s was completely different than nowadays. As I said, a book would cost 50 cents and be considered expensive. So, although she had money, it wasn't millions of dollars, so it wasn't that hard to keep it home. Hope that answers the question to everyone that wondered about that. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone._

_Ejoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

I could not believe my eyes. Was it because I came back, I was now seeing things? He still smelled the same as when he was human. I was positive he wasn't human anymore, even with his back to me. And I was positive that the figure sitting on my rock was my long lost older brother, Jasper.

I let out a gasp that made my presence known to him. He might have been greatly distracted, for he didn't hear or smell me approach him. He turned around, his body already in a crouch, ready to attack. I was frozen in place, seeing my brother's face again after such a long time.

He was still in a crouching position, and his face was trained on me. He didn't relax until I called his name, softly.

"Jasper?"

He straightened up, looking perplexed. Slowly, I made my way to him. I wanted to run to him, and smolder him with hugs, but he had yet to recognize me.

"Do I know you?" I heard him ask. I just nodded, smiling. "I have never seen you around here before." He said.

"I haven't been to this pond in decades. As a human, I would visit here often. I would wander around, trying to find new places to explore, so I could show my siblings later." I told him, recalling my past. I could remember a great deal of it, but most of my memories involved my siblings.

He froze. I was still smiling at him, still approaching him.

"Isabella?" He finally asked. I nodded, still smiling. My eyes stung from the venom pooling in there, forming tears that I would never shed. I lost my entire careful stance, running the rest of the way to his open arms.

"My Bella. How much I have missed you, little sister." He said, holding me tight. I held on to him as well, crying tearless sobs.

"Jazz." I whispered against his chest. "I thought you were dead. Long gone. I can't believe I found you." I told him.

He pulled me away just enough to see my face. I traced my finger lightly across his, stopping right under his left eye. His eyes were bright red, and his face was covered with scars. What had happened to my brother?

"What is wrong with your eyes?" He asked me. I laughed silently.

"Nothing is wrong, Jasper. I just do not feed on humans. I have a diet based on animal's blood. I have never drunk human blood." I told him proudly. He smiled at me, kissing my forehead gently.

"I am very proud of you."

"What happened to you, Jasper? Why are you covered in scars?"

"It is a long story, my Bella, and I do not wish to linger in here. I am trying to escape the war of the south, and do not want you anywhere near them." He informed me. I assumed that was how he got his scars.

"Then come home with me, Jasper. I live far away, in a cottage deep into the forest. I will teach you how to hunt animals, and you can start over. Please?" I asked, knowing I could not let my brother out of my sight, not now that I had found him.

"What are you doing here then, Isabella, if you live so far away?" He asked.

"It is going to be a sunny week, and I could not go to school. I wanted to come back here, and see what had happened to my family. I guess it was fate that made me decide to be here today."

"Fate, indeed." He said, pulling me to him once again.

"Come home with me, Jazz." I asked again.

"Okay." He faintly replied. I beamed at him, and he let me go. He walked back to the rock he was sitting on, and grabbed a small bag. He intertwined his fingers with mine, and we took off. It was night, so we could run more freely.

We arrived back at my house at dawn, the sun showing itself timidly.

"Where are we?" Jasper asked.

"Rochester." I replied. His face fell. "What's wrong, Jazz?"

"That was where Mother and Father came with Rosalie, right after you disappeared and I went to join the army." He explained. I let out a gasp.

He walked around the small living room, taking everything in. His eyes were trained on my bookcase, and he let out a small smile when he saw how many books I had.

"Come." I said, motioning for him to follow me. I showed my small kitchen, that would never be used, and the two small bedrooms that were situated further into the hallway.

"This will be your room." I said, showing him the room to the left. "We don't need it, of course, but it is nice to have a private space for just yourself." I told him. He nodded, smiling. He put down his small bag on the bed, and motioned for me to sit down next to him.

When I did, he put his arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I cannot believe you are truly here." He said. "It was agonizing, the way you just disappeared. Rosalie and I went days without eating or sleeping, looking for you in the woods. We looked everywhere, every single place you had showed us. We only gave up when we found this." He said, fishing inside his bag for something. When he handed it to me, I gasped.

"My blue ribbon."

He nodded. "We both knew you would not leave it behind by choice. When she saw it sitting on a stone, Rose broke down. She was never the same, and neither was I. We wouldn't help father with the farm anymore. We wouldn't smile. One day, I had enough, and joined the army. Rosalie begged me to stay, saying she could not lose me either, but I couldn't handle being in that house anymore. Just as I was about to leave, father told me they were moving to Rochester, in New York, to start over.

"He handed me their new address, so I could write to them, and I left. I kept a few things with me at all times. Your ribbon was always tied around my ankle, under my boot. Rosalie's red one was tied around my other ankle. I kept them both safe. When things were especially hard, I would take them out and wrap them around my wrists and stare at them, remembering your faces, especially your smiles."

I smiled at him. "Are you going to tell me how you were turned?" I asked.

He nodded, and continued his tale. "I was a Major by then, even with my tender age of nineteen. We were evacuating a city, and I had stayed behind. I found three women, wandering around at night. I thought they were lost, so I made my way to them to see if they needed any help. One of them, Maria, bit me, and made me join _her_ war instead. I was designated to train newborns, and that is why I have so many scars all over my body.

"I stayed there for a long time. Training and fighting. Until a week ago. I couldn't handle it anymore. I had a friend, Peter, who helped me see the light. So, I waited until I was sure Maria had left, and ran. I had no idea where I was going, I had nowhere to go. I looked down, and saw that both the ribbons were tightly wrapped on my left wrist, and that gave me the idea to go back home. I had been sitting on that rock for two days until you arrived."

During the whole time, I couldn't keep my eyes off of his face. His eyes held so much sadness.

"Oh, my brother." I said, wrapping my arms around him again. "I am so sorry for all you had to go through. I cannot imagine all the pain you must have felt."

"That is the worst part yet, Bella. I have a gift. I can feel and manipulate emotions. That was why I was so valuable to Maria. I was able to calm hundreds of newborns at the same time. It is a gift and a curse at the same time. It was what kept me alive all these years, but it is hard to have to deal with everyone's emotions, along with my own.

"I like being here, though. All I can feel is your concern and love."

I smiled at him. He was always such a charismatic boy. That was probably why he had such gift.

"But I want to know what happened to you, Isabella. I told you my story, you must tell me yours." He asked me. I did not want to tell him all I had been through, but I figure he would be able to tell it all through my emotions. And he also knew me well, he would know if I were lying.

I changed positions, sitting down on Jasper's lap, tucking my head just under his chin. The same way I used to sit whenever I had a bad dream and he came in to comfort me. He knew, just by that, that my story was not a good one. He held me tight, and I started,

"I was in the woods, like always. I had just found a new spot, and wanted to go back home to show you. But something caught my eyes, and I stopped. Suddenly, a man stepped out from the woods. I had asked him if he was lost, or if he needed anything, but he just laughed at me. I knew I should have run, but I couldn't. I was frozen on the spot, fear overcoming me.

"His eyes were bright red. It scared me, for it was something I had never seen. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed me by my waist, and threw me over his shoulder. That was when I must have lost my ribbon. He took me to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know where I was, I just knew I was far away from home. The creature had moved so fast.

"He locked me in a dark room, and just let me out for the bathroom once a day. He would feed me sometimes, but not always. I did not know why he was doing that. Once I asked him that, he laughed in my face, and told me it was for his entertainment. Mostly he just kept me without food for a long time, but there were times where he would beat me up until I fell unconscious.

"He never did more than that, though. He never touched me in any way, unless he was beating me up. We were like that for almost a year. One of the only times he talked to me was to ask what day was my birthday. I had told him, September 13th. A few weeks later, he came into the room. He pushed me off the small bed and kicked me once. 'Happy Birthday, Isabella.' He had said. And he kept on kicking me. Until he couldn't handle himself, and he bit me. His mate, Victoria, came in right on time. He let go of me, and left with her. I went through the change alone, and they never came back.

"One night, I had heard them talking about a vampire that did not feed on humans, but animals. So, when I woke up from the change, I knew there was an alternative, and I have been hunting animals ever since." I told him.

He was holding me closer now.

"And if you want to, I can teach you how to control yourself and your bloodlust. I will teach you how to hunt animals. Would you like that?" I asked him. I finally looked up, and looked into his eyes.

They were red, but they held something that James' eyes would never have. Love. That was why I wasn't afraid of him.

"Yes, sister. I would like that very much. But I have been feeding off humans for so long, I do not know if I will be able to control myself."

"But you will, Jazzy. I will make sure of that." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "I missed you so much, big brother. So very much." I said, hugging him again.

"As did I, Bells. I love you." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, too, Jasper."

We stayed like that, relishing on the fact that we were reunited once again. I finally had a meaning to living now. I was never complete, and I would never be. But I was better now. I would only be complete if my Rose were here with us.

It was night time when we moved.

"Would you like to go hunting with me now?" I asked him. He nodded, and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the house.

"Follow my lead." I said, and took off running. He ran after me, laughing. I found a good spot, far away from any civilization, and stopped. He stopped right beside me.

"Okay, Jazz. Watch me." I said, and sprinted towards a herd of elk nearby. I jumped on its back, and drank its blood, till I was fully satisfied. I turned back to Jasper, and he was looking at me stunned.

"That was not my little sister." He whispered to himself. I smiled at him, and winked.

"Okay. At first, the blood won't taste too good, but you will get used to it. Now, try." I ordered him. He smiled, and took off. He tackled two deer at the same time, and broke their necks. He drank, quite greedily, and when he was done, he buried the carcasses.

"That was not so bad." He said.

I beamed at him. We spent the rest of the night chasing each other around the forest.

The next days, we spent inside, catching up. He told me what happened at war, and everything he did before being turned. He informed me that, in one letter, Rosalie said she was going to get married to someone named Royce King. She had told him that he was a very rich man, and she was so happy to be able to marry and have a family. But he also said that the letters stopped a month before he was changed, so he didn't know what had happened.

On Friday, the usual clouds were back, so I had to go to school. I had to keep up my charade for now, and endure these six months of classes. Jasper would stay home. It was far away into the woods, there were no humans around for a few miles.

I told him I would buy him some new clothes, because his were all tattered and stained with blood. He argued with me at first, saying I shouldn't spend any money on him, but I told him money was not a problem for me. I had sold quite a bit of books, and my savings were enough to last a lifetime, since I barely spent it at all. He finally agreed after my convincing argument.

So, today I was going back to school. The hours passed pretty fast, and before I knew it, it was time to leave. I went to one of the stores near my school, and bought Jasper a few shirts, pants, underwear and shoes. The salesman looked at me strangely, so I told him I felt like doing some good and was donating some clothes to homeless people. After I left, I got him some shampoo, for his hair was full of twigs and dirt. I got home just after five in the afternoon, and the sight in front of me made me smile.

Jasper was lying down on my couch, reading one of my favorite books. He was finally relaxing. He looked up as soon as I got in, and smiled back. I showed him the bags I was carrying, and told him to follow me.

I made him sit down in the bathtub, fully clothed. Those clothes were going to be thrown away, anyways. He kept protesting while I washed his hair, but I just couldn't stand the sight any longer. He would appreciate it later. After rinsing it and shampooing it again, it finally looked clean.

"There, all clean now. Sorry, Jazzy, I just couldn't stand seeing you like that anymore." I said with a smile. He just winked at me. I put out of the bag a new shirt, a pair of pants and some underwear and ordered him to take a shower and clean himself up. I handed him a plastic bag, telling him to put his old clothes in there.

He did as told, and ten minutes later, a whole new Jasper was standing in front of me.

"Now, that's my Jazzy." I said, laughing. He just laughed along with me. I sat down on the couch, and snuggled close to him. He caught hold of my hand, and just now noticed the bracelet. He lightly traced the pattern with his fingertip.

"It's been with me since you gave it to me. I never took it off. Ever. It was one of the things that kept me sane while I was in James' possession. I would look at it, and remember you. And all the good times we had together. Then I would grab my necklace, and stare at it too, and it made me forget about everything else. You and Rosalie were my will to live."

He kissed my head lightly, not saying a word.

"Jazz?" I asked, looking up, "do you think Rose is watching over us right now?"

"I do believe so, Bella. In every letter, Rose would tell me how much she missed you. And all the little things you would do together. There was always a smudge on the paper whenever she wrote about you. She loved you very much, Bella, and she would be proud of you right now." He said.

"I love her, too, Jazz. So, so much. I miss her."

I finally let myself cry for the loss of my sister.

* * *

_I won't keep stalling to get them all together. Those sort of fics kinda annoy me, so don't worry lol_

_Reviews make my day! ;)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter! Yup, yup... _

_Just a bit of character development, hope you like it!_

_I'd like to dedicate the chapter to 'jmolly' for her insightful message! Thank you!  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 3

The next few months passed in a blur. Jasper got accustomed to hunting animals, and his eyes were no longer red. They were now topaz, just like mine. He adjusted to my lifestyle quite well, and it made me feel so privileged, to be able to share my life with him once again.

He struggled a bit when he was around humans, but he didn't slip up once. He said he wouldn't be able to look at me in the eyes again if he ever did, so he tried extra hard for it. I was so proud of him.

We were currently walking around a deserted street in New York City. Jasper could not be seen in public with me in Rochester, for I had already spread my story that I was an orphan, and only child. So, during the weekend, we would go to different cities nearby, so he could get used to the scent of humans.

We had already planned our next cover story, for the many cities we were to live at. He would be my eighteen years old brother, and I would be my actual age, seventeen. We both would claim to be emancipated, and that our parents passed away a couple of years before. We would lay low for a few years, though. We found a cabin deep in the forest somewhere north to New York City, and we would live there for a while.

It was September, and my birthday was close. For once, I was looking forward to it. I had someone to celebrate it with, even though I had no reason to do so. I would not get any older.

As I had assumed, things were going bad in this country. Since July, we had noticed the recession that had started. Sometime soon, it would surely explode and turn into something out of control. That was why I didn't have any more bank accounts, nor anything else.

We had planned on moving to our cabin the day before my birthday. Jasper said he had a surprise for me, and even though I hated surprises, I could not wait to see it.

We spent the last few days packing everything up, and running to the cabin to unpack. It was cheaper and faster than hiring movers, and we didn't want to call attention to ourselves by having a truck show up in a small town, announcing the arrival of new inhabitants.

It was finally the 12th. Jasper and I said goodbye to our cottage, and ran off towards our new home. This time, we were able to decorate it like the both of us. We had similar tastes, so it wasn't difficult, but you could see that a man and a woman lived there.

We dropped everything else we had brought with us in our respective rooms, and met up in the living room.

"We'll go for a hunt tonight, and then I'll show you what I got for your birthday." He informed me. I nodded my consent, and we left. We found different types of animals around these lands, which was good. Variety was never too much.

I got done before him and waited. I got distracted, thinking about life, when I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. I was startled, but recognized the touch, so I didn't turn around.

Jasper got closer and whispered in my ear,

"Tag, you're it." And ran away, laughing.

I laughed as well, and took off after him. We kept playing like that till the wee hours of dawn, when he finally grabbed me by the waist and threw me on his back, giving me a piggyback ride to wherever it was he was going. He ordered me to close my eyes and stop breathing while he ran, and I did as told.

As much as I hated surprises, I was willing to let my aversion go, for Jasper.

We finally stopped, and Jasper put me down, telling me to keep my eyes closed, and to not breathe yet. He ran off and back in a few seconds, and told me to open my eyes. When I did, I let out a gasp.

Jasper had a small wooden heart pendant on his hand. It was beautiful, and I knew he made it himself. He used to do such things for Rose and I.

"It's beautiful, Jasper. I love it. Thank you so much." I said, giving him a hug. He told me to turn around, and I did. He unclasped my necklace, quickly slipping the pendant and clasping it closed again.

It made a beautiful contrast. Rose's heart was just like her. Exquisite and unique. Her personality was as strong as the heart, and yet delicate as the sapphire stone. Jasper's wooden heart showed his true nature. Patient, for only he had it to carve such lovely thing, and wise. The new addition would not come off of my neck ever again.

"It must have taken forever for you to do it. I really appreciate it, Jazz. It is truly gorgeous." I said, pecking his cheek. He smiled, and pulled me into another hug, kissing my forehead lightly.

"You deserve so much more, Isabella, for all you have done for me. You brought me back my happiness, and while still not whole, I am blissful."

"We will never be completely whole without Rosalie. But we can try." I said. He just nodded, guiding me back home.

We spent the rest of the day reminiscing old birthdays, and planning our new lives. For we had forever to live it.

~*~

Five year had passed since that day. We had been living in our cabin still, and had not been disturbed. Not once had we encountered others of our kind, and we were glad. Both Jasper and I were afraid of any confrontation, should someone find us.

When I was still a human, Jasper had taught Rosalie and I to fight. He had said we needed to be able to protect ourselves. Now, twice a week, we would practice fighting, just in case something was to happen.

Jasper had been able to control himself wonderfully around humans, the scent now just barely bothering him. He said he wanted to try going to high school along with me the next time we moved.

We were deep within the forest this afternoon, training. We had just hunted, and wanted to practice some new sort of advances. Jasper was teaching me a new move, when we heard noises nearby. We stopped instantly, and Jasper was in front of me in a second.

Two vampires came from behind a tree, and Jasper immediately crouched. I put a hand on his shoulder, to try and calm him. He calmed down a little, but did not relax from his position. The man approached us slowly, hands up, trying to tell us he meant no harm. The woman stayed behind him, mirroring my position.

"We do not come to fight." The man said. "We were merely curious, we heard noises." He told us. Jasper finally relaxed, probably sensing the sincerity in him.

The man continued to approach us. "I am Eleazar, and this is my mate, Carmen." He said.

"I'm Jasper, and this is my sister, Bella." Jasper told him, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"You do look alike. Are you by any chance biological siblings?" Carmen asked.

"Yes." We both replied.

"Interesting. And I must say you both have amazing gifts!" Eleazar exclaimed.

"But I don't have a gift." I informed him.

"But of course you do. And such a powerful one at that. My gift is that of recognizing gifts in others. And you are a shield." He told us.

"What is that?" Jasper asked.

"She is blocking my gift, so I assume she has a mind block. Vampires with the gift of mind cannot harm her."

"But I can manipulate her emotions." Jasper was confused.

"Because yours is a physical gift, not psychological. She will be able to block gifts such as Jane's from the Volturi. Any mind readers won't be able to access her thoughts, and so on." He explained to us.

"That is interesting. Would you care to join us? We were just going home, you may be able to clean yourselves." I asked them. They both nodded, and followed us.

We arrived at the cabin five minutes later.

"It is such a lovely home you have. I couldn't help but notice that you both follow our same diet. How did you find out about it?" Carmen questioned us.

"Well, I heard about a Carlisle that had this diet from my captor. I remembered about it when I was changed, and followed through it. I found Jasper five years ago, and he has been following the same diet ever since."

"But you are brother and sister?" She asked. The men were wandering around the house, Jasper curious about what I was capable of doing.

"Yes, Jasper and I are brother and sister. I was kidnapped when I was sixteen, and changed on my seventeenth birthday. Jasper had gone to fight the civil war, and was changed there, when he was nineteen. One day, I decided to go back to my hometown. I found Jasper escaping his creator, Maria. He came back home with me, and has been with me. We also had a sister, Jasper's twin. Her name was Rosalie. We never found out what happened to her." I finished in a sad voice.

"Oh, dear. I am so sorry." She told me.

"Thanks."

"So, you were changed at seventeen?" I nodded. "Such a young little girl."

Carmen had a maternal feeling to her. She was gentle, and kind. Her voice held a Spanish accent to it.

"You have been the first of our kind that we came across in years. Where are you heading?" I asked her.

"We have a permanent residence in Denali. We live with three others, but we were visiting friends nearby. We heard you fighting, and came to check who it was." She said.

"Jasper and I practice two times a week. He wants me to be able to defend myself if the need ever comes. He fought on the south war, and he knows all the tricks involving newborns. He was teaching me some new movements when you came. Jazz was always protective of me when we were younger, and now that we found each other again, we don't want to take any chances."

"That's very sweet." She said.

We both talked a bit more, until we were joined by the men. Eleazar explained to me the basic notion of my gift, and what I could do with it if I practiced. He gave me tips on what to do to improve it, and how to work on it.

We offered for them to stay with us for a few days, so he could show me how to project my shield. They agreed. We worked for hours a day, practicing. Once I got the hang of things, they bid us goodbye, telling us to visit if we ever went to Alaska.

"I always knew you had a hard head, sister." Jasper joked, as soon as they were out of sight.

"Ha ha, Jazz. At least you won't have to worry so much about me anymore. I can take care of myself. I am learning to control it. It will take some time to be able to do it without exhausting myself, but I will perfect it with time. I can tell when my shield is expanding, it is not hard."

"Good. I do feel better knowing you won't be harmed in any way, but that doesn't mean I won't try and protect you as much as I can."

"I wouldn't expect any less, Jasper." I said, smiling.

* * *

_So, yep... Bella won't have any extraordinary powers, just her shield. I thought it would be nice that she found out about it before meeting Edward, and the best way to make it work would be Eleazar. There's just no way she could figure out her power by herself. _

_I hope I did alright, and reviews are always love ;)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys!! _

_Another couple of characters introduced in this chapter ;) Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: They all belong to Stephenie Meyer =(_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 4

The years passed by quickly. We were in the year 1958, and just starting college. We both wanted to have a major, and now was a good time. I was majoring in English Literature, while Jasper was studying American History.

We were living in Alaska, near Juneau. Often, we would visit the Denali coven, and we became friends quickly. The coven consisted of Eleazar and Carmen, along with three sisters called Tanya, Kate and Irina. Kate would help me practice, for she had an active power that made it easier for me to react. She could send shock waves through her hands, but I never felt anything. Jasper volunteered to be shocked while I tried to shield him from the attacks. I was getting better and better at it. At times, I could expand my shield and keep it around everyone for an amount of time. I was now practicing to completely let go of my shield.

At college, Jasper and I would try and blend in, not getting close to anyone. We had some classes together, and we would isolate ourselves every time. People gave up trying to talk to us after a while.

Jasper was uncomfortable going to high school, because teenagers had too many different emotions, and he could barely control himself sometimes. His bloodlust was reduced drastically, he could control himself a lot more, and not once did he waver. He said I taught him how to be more compassionate, and he always tried his most.

During one of our visits to Denali, we came across Carlisle Cullen. I knew at once he was the one that I had heard about. Once we met him, he asked us if we were 'vegetarians' as well. Jasper and I looked confused, so he explain it was how he and his family called their diet. We adopted that term soon after.

He was curious about our story, and how we came to find each other. He told us about how he came to be a vegetarian.

"I tried to kill myself in every possible way. My last try was starvation, but it did nothing. I was in the forest once, when a herd of deer passed right through me. I was so thirsty that I attacked them without thinking. That was when I figured out I could live off animal's blood.

"I had always wanted to be a doctor and help people. For years, I studied and tried to perfect my bloodlust, until it was almost non-existent. I became a doctor, and still am one to this day."

"That is so amazing. How you can control yourself around blood without a second thought." Jasper told him.

"Yes, I learned to ignore the thirst rather well. You two have also quite a control; you go to school, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, we do." I answered this time. "Do you live on your own?" I asked.

"I do not. I live with my family. There's my wife, Esme. My sons, Edward and Emmett, and my daughters, Alice and Rosalie." He told. When he said the name Rosalie, I felt a pang in my heart. It had been over a hundred years, but the pain never got any easier.

"They are not my biological children, but we treat them just as if they were. Their ages go from seventeen to nineteen as well, and they also go to high school or college, depending on where we live at the moment. Right now they are posing as high school students once again."

We heard a little bit more about his family, but he didn't go into detail. He said it was their story to tell, and he wouldn't betray their trust by saying something he was not supposed to. He did say that, apart from Alice, he was the one to create everyone in the family, and that they were all in the verge of death.

He stayed for a few more days, and watched Jasper, Kate and I practice for a few hours. He was most interested in our gifts, and was impressed with the control we all had with them.

When it was time for him to leave, he gave us an address and a phone number, asking us to visit whenever we wanted, that we would always be welcome in his home.

"So, he was the Carlisle you had heard about?" Jasper asked, once we got home.

"Yes. Quite a small world, isn't it? That he is friends with the Denalis as well." I said. He agreed with me.

During our stay in Alaska, we learned a lot about all that happened with the Denali coven. They told us about their mother that had died in the hands of the Volturi, for having created an immortal child. They were forbidden in our world.

I never had the courage to go visit the Volturi. Eleazar told us about them, and how they always sought the best guards. They were the most feared coven in our world, and the rulers of it. They recruited those with gifts that were useful to their guard, and I did not wish to join. Neither did Jasper, so we did not venture through Europe just yet.

There were three that ruled our world. Aro, Caius and Marcus. According to Eleazar, Aro could read minds, as long as you touched his hand. And Marcus could feel the intensity of relationships. Or so that was what I understood. They had their guard, with Jane and Alec as the most powerful. Jane could inflict pain, and Alec could leave you blind. There was also Demetri, a tracker, and Felix. Aro had his own shield, her name was Renata.

They lived in the city of Volterra, and were more than a thousand years old. Carlisle mentioned living with them for a period of time, but they did not approve of his diet, and so he left them. They could not understand how one could deny their nature like that.

Eleazar also told us to never cross them. We should be careful around them, never showing if we do not agree with what they say or do. Especially Caius, he had fame for being rude and obnoxious.

For the next four years, we kept the same routine. We would go to school, and practice. Sometimes we would visit some friends, but never leaving the state. We didn't want to risk anything.

I got my major, along with Jasper, and we decided it was time to move once again. We both wanted to try and work this time around, so we grabbed our diplomas, and moved to Portland.

We both found jobs at the same school, so we could be together. I was teaching fifth and sixth grade, while Jasper taught sixth and seventh. I had a really good time being a teacher. We decided to teach the younger kids, because Jasper said he would not be able to handle his little sister being in a room full of teenagers that would have a crush on me.

Also, every year during Jasper's birthday, we would spend the day inside. No matter what we were doing, we reserved that day to mourn. We didn't celebrate birthdays all that much, just every once in a while, but since he shared his with Rosalie, the date was more than appropriate.

Rosalie had sent a small painting of herself in one of her letters to Jasper, and I had it copied. I carried it around in my wallet, at all times. Jasper had the one of her, and also one of mine, which he was able to save before going to war.

Now we could get our pictures taken, so we had one of the both of us, so I could always have him near me.

We had lost contact with Carlisle through the years, with both families moving around a lot. We never got to visit him to meet his family, which was a shame.

~*~

Years had passed yet again. They don't matter much for someone that has eternity to live. I had enjoyed working as a teacher, but my passion would always be writing.

I was working on a new novel, under a new alias. I wanted to have it published soon, so we could move again. Jasper had become the best history teacher that school had seen, being through all the main events that happened in the country. But we had to quit after a couple of years. We did not age, and people were starting to get suspicious.

We were now back in Alaska, this time in Denali. We were living with our friends again, and enjoying just being us. We did not enroll in school nor college, nor we had looked for a job. My book was selling quite well, and we made a living out of it.

"Jasper?" I had asked one day.

"What is it, Isabella?" He called.

"How you would like to move again, and start over?"

"Why? Aren't you happy here?" He asked me.

"I am, but I wanted to explore the world for a while. How about we travel the world for a few years, and then come back to start high school?" I proposed.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I have always wanted to go to London." He mused.

The next day, we were packed and ready to go. We said our goodbyes, and started our journeys.

We started in London, going through all of England and then to Wales, Scotland and Ireland, before visiting France. We never ventured near Italy, though. We went to Germany and Russia, crossing their deserted area running, reaching Asia. We visited most countries there, before taking a ship to South America. We went through Uruguay, Argentina and Brazil.

During our stay in Brazil, we came across the Amazon coven. There were three of them, all women. They were friendly with us, and told us about the legends of the forest. It was a most joyful visit.

We did not go through Central America though, for fear of crossing paths with Maria and her army. Instead, we flew to Africa, going through the Middle East, before returning to London. We lived there for a few years, before returning to the United States.

We visited home once again, making sure to stay away during the day. We found out what had happened to our land, and decided to give up on it altogether. We had a new destination, anyways.

Forks, Washington.

* * *

_New chapter soon ;) I'm all giddy cause my football (soccer) team just beat our arch enemy in an awesome game! Sooo, I'm writing more cause I'm on a high HAHA  
_

_Reviews are always, always love!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yup, new chapter! =] I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own aything_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 5

We had arrived in Forks two days ago. Jasper had enrolled us both in high school, him as a senior and me as a junior. We were in a new century, things were completely different now. For once, I was enjoying being able to wear whatever I wanted. I had a closet full of jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. They were comfortable.

We adapted ourselves quite easily through all the eras. Jasper said the sixties were his favorite, but I disagree. I liked the seventies.

It was Monday, and we were getting ready for our first day in Forks High School. We were already the talk of the city, and yesterday evening I had overheard an old lady saying we looked like the Cullens. I was guessing Carlisle and his family also lived here, but wasn't sure. We would find out today.

Jasper had recently acquired a new car. Mine was a midnight blue Corvette, and I loved it. Jasper had gotten the new Mustang, and it was black. We were driving his car to school today. As soon as we arrived, all eyes were on us.

We made our way to the office, Jasper's arm protectively around my shoulders. We got our timetables and compared them. Since he was a year ahead of me, we had only one class together, and that was English. He walked me to my first class, and with a light kiss on my forehead, he left.

I approached the teacher, and handed my slip for him to sign. He pointed to an empty seat, and told me to take it, without introducing me. I was glad. I was shy around new people.

I sat down, and looked around. A few minutes later, the classroom was full, and the lecture began. Some people kept staring at me, so I lowered my head a little, and let my hair form a curtain around my face.

Second period was the same. Except for the whispers I would hear about us and the Cullens looking alike, and something about Jasper being the spite image of a Rosalie. That made my dead heart clench, and I almost ran away from the classroom.

When I reached third period, I was relieved to see Jasper waiting for me by the doorway. We had this class together, and he would be able to calm me down. I had been approached by several different guys trying to court me. I was feeling uncomfortable.

"How has your day been so far?" I asked Jasper, once we took our seats.

"Good. You were right, the Cullens do live here. I just met Emmett Cullen. He sure is something else." He said with humor in his voice. "What about yours?"

I groaned. "It's been horrible. I feel so uncomfortable with all these guys asking me if they can walk me to my next class. It's annoying." I told him sincerely. He responded by putting an arm casually over my seat. I decided on not telling him about the whispers I heard.

English was my favorite subject, for obvious reasons, and I was quite happy to see that one of my books was on the required reading list. Jasper let out a chuckle once he saw it.

"That is not fair, little sister." He said. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

My next class was trigonometry, so Jasper walked me to it, before leaving to his own math class. The teacher made me introduce myself, and if I could, I would have been blushing.

"My name is Isabella Hale, but I go by Bella. I have moved here from Portland, and I am enjoying it so far." I said, quickly. The teacher thanked me and told me to sit by Alice Cullen.

She was a petite girl. Or should I say, vampire. She smiled when she saw me heading her way.

"Hey Bella, I'm Alice. It's so nice to finally meet you. We're going to be best friends." She said, in one breath. I had to laugh at her antics.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." I said lowering my voice, for the class had already started. "What do you mean finally?"

"Oh, Carlisle talked about you and Jasper. And I can see the future, I knew you were coming. You should seat with us in Lunch. Would you?" She asked.

"I'd be honored to. Jasper as well."

We kept the conversation in a low voice until the bell rang.

I grabbed my backpack, stuffing everything inside, before making my way to the cafeteria with Alice. We were a little late getting there, the cafeteria was mostly full. She pointed to the table where she and her family sat, and I could see three people there. Jasper must have been held on. One of them was a bulky guy, who looked about eighteen or nineteen. He had brown curly hair, and was probably very tall. The other guy was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He had a bronze hair color, and was muscular as well, but not as much as his brother. But what caught my attention was the blonde girl sitting next to the bulky guy.

She looked just like my sister. The whispers were actually true.

I was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, frozen. Alice had already gone to grab some food, and was currently sitting down next to the bronze haired god. I had yet to move. But I couldn't. I was sure that the blonde goddess was my big sister. She looked more beautiful than ever, but I could not forget her face.

"Rosalie." I whispered, my voice breaking.

She heard her name being called, and looked up. Our eyes locked, and we kept staring. Until her jaw dropped open, and she got up.

"Isabella?" She whispered back, supporting herself on the brown haired guy's chair. I nodded once, and time seemed to stop altogether. Conversation died in the whole cafeteria as I ran towards my sister.

She opened her arms just as I reached her, and held me tight. I held her back with the same strength. After a minute, she pulled away, just enough to cup my face with both her hands, rubbing her thumbs gently on my cheeks.

"Oh, my baby." She said. "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, my Rose." I whispered. She kissed my forehead gently, oblivious to the stares.

"What's going on?" I heard the bulky guy ask.

"Emmett, this is my sister, Isabella." She said, and he looked like he knew what she was talking about. Rose unwrapped her arms from around me, wrapping one on my waist instead, bringing me close. I did the same, resting my head on her shoulder. I was still shorter than her.

I smiled at Emmett, and waved timidly.

"How did you…?" She started, but I stopped her. 'Later', I mouthed. She just nodded.

"Oh, Rose, I think I have another surprise for you as well." I said out loud, smiling. I had just smelled Jasper's scent, he was close to the cafeteria.

"What? As if finding out my baby sister is alive and here in my arms isn't enough for me?" She said, kissing the top of my head. I shook my head and pointed to Jasper, who had just passed through the doorway.

"Jasper?" She asked me in a whisper. I nodded, beaming.

Jasper heard his name, and looked at me. He was puzzled at first, wondering why I had an arm around this girl, until he looked at her face. His jaw dropped, much like hers had a few moments ago. He, too, ran to us, and engulfed us in a hug.

"Rosalie?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, Jazzy. It's really me." She said, returning his hug.

We broke it off a few minutes later, and looked around. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us, eyes full of curiosity. Jasper just grabbed my bag, which I had dropped once I reached Rose, and sat down. I went to sit by his side, but Rose stopped me, pulling me onto her lap instead. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer to her.

"Now are you going to tell us what is going on?" Bronze haired guy asked, shocked.

"Guys, these are my siblings. As in, blood related brother and sister." She explained. "Bell, Jazz, that's Edward, and Alice." She said, pointing to the one that asked the question, and the pixie I had already met. "And this is Emmett. He is my husband." She whispered.

I smiled at them. "It is nice to meet you. I apologize for not greeting you, I was just too shocked." I said. They all laughed. "And it's nice to meet you, brother-in-law." I told Emmett. He seemed like a really great guy.

"You look so beautiful, Isabella." Rose said, while running a hand through my hair. "I thought I had lost you, you were gone one day, and never came home. I found your ribbon in the forest. I was never the same after that." She said.

"It is a long, sad story. I shall tell you later, okay?" She just nodded. I noticed Edward looking at me, intently. "What?" I asked, looking directly at him.

"Why can't I read your mind?" He asked. I smiled, looking at Jasper. He let out a loud laugh.

"I'm a shield. Mind powers do not work on me, unless I let you." I explained.

We fell into easy conversation. Jasper had his arm around Rose, his chair almost glued to ours. We were together again, finally whole. After a few minutes, I felt Rosalie playing with my necklace.

"You still have it." She mused. I nodded, lifting my wrist to show the bracelet. She smiled and grabbed a necklace that was hidden under her shirt. "I still have mine, too." She showed me. I had given her a ruby heart pendant on her sixteenth birthday. Red was definitely her color.

"But you have a new addition." She pointed out.

"Yes, Jasper made it for me, on my birthday the year we found each other." I said. "Nineteen twenty-nine." I replied, before she could ask. She smiled and nodded. "I had just decided to go back home, to see what had become of everything. I went to my pond first, and found him sitting there." I explained briefly.

"I remember that place. It was so beautiful." She said, lost in thoughts.

Suddenly, the warning bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Reluctantly, I got up and grabbed my bag. Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulder, doing the same with Rose, and asked,

"Which classes do you have next?"

"Biology." I answered.

"Chemistry." Rose replied.

"Oh, Bella. Edward has Bio too, he can walk you to class." Alice said, excited. I guess that was just the way she was.

"I have Chem too, Rose." Jasper said. She smiled back at him.

We left the cafeteria, and after a quick hug from Rose, headed to Biology along with Edward.

"It is so strange, seeing Rosalie like that." Edward told me.

"Like what?" I asked, not understanding his question.

"Caring, or loving. Even in her mind, she was always so vain. It feels weird, seeing Rosalie thinking about something other than herself." He said.

"My sister had a hard time growing up. Mother wanted to marry her off at fourteen, but Father and Jasper didn't allow it. She was always the most beautiful girl in town, and she was very coveted. She put up a hard front, to avoid being hurt, but she loved Jasper and I, she didn't mask her feeling from us. When I disappeared, Jasper said she closed down, and was never the same. He left not long after, and my parents moved to New York with Rose. I guess that was where she was changed." I explained to him.

"Yes, Carlisle found her in Rochester." He said. I nodded. "When is your birthday?" He asked. I looked at him, puzzled, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"September thirteenth, why?" I asked.

"That was the date that Rosalie always disappeared. Every year, she would go off by herself. Not even Emmett was allowed to be with her. I guess we know why now."

We had reached the classroom. The teacher just signed my slip and told me to sit next to Edward. He would be my partner for the year.

We kept a light conversation throughout the class, getting to know each other. He was a great guy, and really interesting. He would be a great friend.

After Bio, I had Gym, but I got to sit out for that class, since I didn't have a uniform. The day was finally over, after a boring hour watching humans play basketball. There was this one guy, Mike, who kept trying to show off. 'Trying' being the key word.

Jasper was waiting for me by his car, Rosalie next to him.

"Would you mind going home with us?" Rose asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"I want to see where my big sis lives." I said with a wink. "And also, I want to see Carlisle again."

"Okay, then. I'll go with you, to show the way. If that's okay?" She said.

"Of course, Rose. We need to catch up." Jasper said, sporting a huge smile. His eyes held a light that I hadn't seen for a long time. He probably felt just like me. Whole.

* * *

_So, okay reunion? If it sounds confusing (like, how could Rosalie not make the connections, or whatever) it'll be explained soon ;)_

_Review!!! I just enabled anonymous reviews, let's see if I'll regret it or not lol So review!!!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapter!_

_Thanks so much for all your reviews! They make my day! For the anonymous reviewers: Thank you for taking your time to review!_

_I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 6

During the ride, Rosalie told us a bit about everyone in the family. How Alice was always bubbly, and Edward would usually mope around. How Esme was such a caring woman, and really a mother to them all. When she spoke of Emmett, her eyes shone, showing the love for him. I was glad she had found her soul mate, she deserved it.

We arrived five minutes after leaving the school. The others were already there, probably to warn the parents of our presence. They were all inside already.

Rose grabbed my hand as soon as I left the vehicle, and Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulders. We made our way quietly inside, taking everything in.

The house, or mansion, was beautiful. The exterior was painted white, and the back was completely open, glass substituting the walls. The house was a Victorian style, three stories high, and deep into the woods.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. I saw Jasper nod, and Rose smiled at us, leading us into the living room. Everyone else was sitting there.

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed, making my way to him. "It's so good to see you again." I said while giving him a hug.

"You too, Bella." He returned the hug and smiled at me. "This is my wife, Esme." He introduced her.

"Nice to meet you." I said, offering my hand for her to shake. She surprised me by giving me a hug as well.

"Bella, it's so good to meet you, dear." She smiled.

Rose had sat down on the couch next to Emmett, so I made my way to her while Jasper greeted Carlisle. She pulled me onto her lap again, and I sat sideways, resting my head on her shoulder, facing Emmett.

"I like you, Bellsy." He said, giving me a new nickname. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I like you, too, Emmy." I said with a wink. He let out a booming laugh. His cute dimples showing.

Jasper sat down on Rose's other side, and rested his head on my shoulder. Carlisle and Esme looked at us, confused.

"Carlisle, Esme. These are my brother and sister." Rosalie said. Both their jaws fell open.

"Had I known that, I would have brought you along in one of my visits." Carlisle said to Rosalie. "I have met them a few decades ago, while they were in Alaska. Bella had quite an extraordinary gift, how is it developing?" He asked me.

"Good. I can control it reasonably well." I told him. He nodded.

"We had no idea of what had happened to Rosalie, or else we would have looked for her. We are glad she found such a loving family to belong. Thank you." Jasper said, in behalf of us both.

"Now, Isabella, you promised you would tell me what happened. Why did you disappear?" Rose asked. I looked up, into her eyes. They held such sadness, it hurt to look.

"I was kidnapped, Rosalie. I did not disappear on my own will. I could never leave you like that." I explained. "James held me captive for a year before he accidentally changed me."

I told them my full story. The beatings I endured and the starvation. I was sure that, if we could, Rosalie and I would both be crying.

"You were what kept me alive, Rose. Every day, I would see you in my mind, and promise myself I would see you again." I finished.

Jasper also explained how he became a vampire, and why he had so many scars. He told them about the wars he joined, both human and vampire, and how we found each other that one day. We told them all we did since then, all the places we had been to. They listened intently.

"Rose?" I called her attention. She looked at me, her eyes pained, knowing what I was going to ask. "How did you get turn into one of us?"

She took a deep, unnecessary breath, and holding my gaze, started.

"I believe Jasper told you about the letters?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, Mother had me engaged to a rich man, Royce King." She sneered his name. "I was happy, for once ever since you had disappeared. The wedding was set, and I was looking forward to starting a family of my own, and leaving Mother and Father forever.

"I was walking home alone one night, when I saw Royce and some of his friends. They were all drunk. They spotted me trying to get away, and started running towards me. I tried to escape, but they were so many. Royce held me down, and… and…" She couldn't finish, but I knew what had happened. I nodded, telling her I understood, and for her to go on.

"He hurt me so badly, I was almost dead. Carlisle found me, brought me home to his family, and changed me. I resented him for a long time, for doing it to me, instead of leaving me to die. My life had no meaning, I had no one that loved me. I spent years mad at everyone. I am afraid to say I made Carlisle feel guilty for changing me. A few years later, I found Emmett being mauled by a bear. I saved him, and ran two miles with him, begging Carlisle to change him.

"We have been together ever since, and he was the one to help me see the light. He made me learn how to love again, and how to open up, stop bottling everything inside. But despite it all, I never felt complete. But I am now." She finished.

By now, I was clinging to her, crying tearless sobs for my sister. With all that she had been through, it was no wonder Edward said he couldn't see another Rosalie besides the cold-hearted girl.

"I promise I'll never leave you again." I said in between my sobs.

Everyone was looking at us, intently. Rose kissed my forehead, and I calmed down, thanks to Jasper.

"So, all three of you were changed on the same year?" Esme asked.

"It would appear so." Jasper replied.

"I wouldn't want my baby sister to be older than me, anyways." Rose said with a smile. I let out a small chuckle.

"Such an awkward sentence, don't you think?"

We finally relaxed. We spent the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. I had noticed how much Rose had changed, but yet she remained the same.

Emmett was becoming another big brother. He was funny and sarcastic, and he loved Rosalie. I couldn't _not _accept him. Alice was really fun to be around. Despite being a psychic, she was an optimist, and always had a smile on her face.

The one I got along best, though, was Edward. We had the same taste in music, books, and things in general. I could see us becoming best friends. I had been alone for so long, I had forgotten what it felt like to belong to a family. Even when I found Jasper, I did not feel like I was now.

"Bella?" I heard someone call me. I had been so lost in my thoughts, I tuned out all conversations happening around me. I looked up, and saw Rose looking at me, puzzled.

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts." I explained. She chuckled.

"Of course."

"What were you saying?" I asked her.

"I asked you if you wanted to go back to your house." She said.

I nodded. "Will you go with me?" I asked in a small voice. She smiled, and nodded.

"Wait a second, I'll be right back." She said, gently lifting me from her lap, and running upstairs.

She was back quickly, a backpack with her. I eyed it quizzically, but she just shrugged her shoulders, so I let it go.

"Jazz? Are you coming with us?" I called. Jasper was engaged on a conversation with Emmett and Edward. It had been so long since he had a male company. And I had noticed the looks he and Alice had been sharing throughout the day, and I had a feeling it would turn into something more soon.

"You two go ahead, I'll stay a while, if that's okay?" He asked, looking at Carlisle.

"Of course. You're both more than welcome here at anytime." Carlisle replied, smiling.

"Let's go." Rose said, pulling me with her. I barely had time to call a goodbye to them. She led me to the garage, and I couldn't help but let a small gasp out. They had the most amazing cars. I would know, living with Jasper, he got obsessed with them when they first came out.

"You like?" Rose teased. I just nodded. She motioned to a red convertible BMW, and said, "That's mine."

"I figured." I replied. "It's totally you." I also got used to some of the most modern language.

She beamed at me, and got into the driver's seat. I sat down next to her, and she took off. I gave her the directions, we didn't live very far from each other. Our house was smaller, but quaint. It was also deep into the woods, to give us privacy.

We arrived after ten minutes, and Rose got out, bringing her bag along.

"You like?" I asked.

"Yep. It's very… you." She replied.

"I picked it. Jasper doesn't like this sort of stuff." I smiled at her, opening the door and leading her inside.

Our living room was very well furnished. We had two white couches and a big flat screen, along with a cabinet that held all of Jasper's games. Those were one of his 'modern times' obsessions.

She looked around, nodding to herself every once in a while. It appeared that she approved of our living arrangements. I showed her Jasper's room and after motioned for her to join me in mine. I sat down on my window seat, and she followed, sitting across from me. We both had our legs crossed, facing each other, our knees touching.

"So…" she started, "it seems you have been through a lot as well, baby. I'm so sorry I gave up on you." She said, looking down. I gently lifted up her chin with my hand, and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. We're here now, together again. That's all that matters, okay?"

"But… but I never told anyone, apart from Emmett, about you. I never thought about you with Edward around. I masked my thoughts from him, making him think I was just a heartless creature. If I had told them, Carlisle would've made the connection. When he told us about meeting you, I just thought it was a cruel joke, how he met biological siblings that had the same names as mine. You never told him your last name, though, so I just shrugged it off as coincidence.

"When… when Royce _raped_ me, my last thoughts before Carlisle saved me were that I would be able to be with you again. I thought you were long dead by then, and Jasper was at war. Father was 'proud' of him, but I knew it was all fake. You know our parents never cared for us. Carlisle and Esme have been such amazing parents though, that I completely forgot what it was like before.

"But I never forgot about you. I mourned every year on your birthday." She confessed it all.

"I know. Edward told me. But I don't care, Rosie. The past is just that, the past. We're here now, and honestly my only concern at the moment is what we're telling everyone tomorrow at school." I said, flashing her a smile, and redirecting our conversation to a lighter topic. It worked; she let out a small laugh, and rolled her eyes.

"We'll tell them all the truth. That we were separated under different circumstances, and I believed you both dead. Carlisle is posing as my uncle, so you'll have to go along with that, but for the rest, we'll tell them Jasper and I are twins and you're our baby sister. If they ask too many questions on how we got separated, just tell you'd rather not talk about it. See, easy." She finished with a wink.

"Right. Easy." I repeated.

I got up for a second, and ran to my dresser. I returned with a hairbrush in my hand, and handed it to Rose wordlessly. Every night, she would brush my hair while we shared stories. It helped me relax, and she would always finish it with a braid, so my hair wouldn't wake up a mess the next day.

I sat down next to her again, this time with my back to her. She let my ponytail loose and gently started running the brush through my thick hair.

She told me all about everyone in Forks High. Who I should look out for, and who could be nice. I guess I could befriend a human or two. We got talking about our past, and the faded human memories we hung on to.

Before we knew it, Jasper was calling to ask if he should pick us up for school. I declined, saying we'd take Rosalie's car. She helped me get ready, choosing an outfit for me, but not before stating we would be going shopping soon for new clothes. She didn't like my vast collection of t-shirts.

We made our way to school still chatting away. We had over a century of lost time to catch up. She was in the middle of telling me what Emmett had done during their third wedding when we arrived.

All eyes were, yet again, on us. I could hear the whispers going around, and was shocked to hear some truth to them. I took one deep, unnecessary breath, and exited the car.

* * *

_So, yep =P _

_Two things I have to say: I got a twitter account and I'll update it with the progress of my fics (it's NOT the main thing for it, though! I post about all things there). So, if you'd like, follow me (at)furby_durby_

_Second: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Please, be creative and don't dress up as a vampire or werewolf! LOL_

_Review! =D  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_New chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had just written up to chapter 6 lol _

_There is probably a lot of sarcasm, or a bit of a dark Bella. That's just the mood I've been in for a while, so yeah... it reflected on her. _

_Oh, I posted a Halloween one-shot on the 31st. It's called "Nessie's First Halloween" so go check it out!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 7

I knew teenagers liked to gossip and all, but that was a little too far. They just kept staring. I picked up my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder, and started walking with my head down. Rosalie's hand slip into mine, and she made me stop.

"I just don't like the staring." I told her as a way of explaining my behavior.

"Oh, I know. But everyone else just arrived, it'll be better if we're all together." She reasoned. I nodded, and followed her towards Jasper's and Edward's cars. Jasper greeted us animatedly while Emmett threw his arm around my shoulders.

"You look like a little kid that did something bad and is just waiting for her punishment." He said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along, effectively breaking off all the tension I had built up inside me.

"I just feel uncomfortable with all the staring." I explained. He nodded, but didn't release my shoulders.

"Don't worry, little sister, we'll protect you from the gossip hawks." He told me, seriously. I beamed at him, loving the fact that he already considered me family.

The first bell rang, and Emmett just guided both Rosalie and I through the corridors. They dropped me off at my first class before heading to theirs. I took a seat in the back, trying to avoid the stares, but with little success. Students turned their heads to openly gawk at me, probably trying to figure out what I did to have the 'ice queen' treat me so affectionately.

Rose told me last night that everyone in this school was scared of her. I had laughed out loud when she told me all she had done to reject everyone that tried to ask her out. After a while, people stopped bothering her, and started calling her 'ice queen' because she barely smiled.

My first class passed by with no incidents, but right after second period I was cornered by a couple of girls that actually thought they were scaring me. I looked at them, and held back a snort when one of them glared at me, asking,

"What's with you and the 'ice queen'?"

I figured she was the school's gossiper, and decided to just get it all over with. This girl would make sure everyone knew my story by lunchtime.

"She's my sister." I replied. The girl snorted.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. "How can you, such a weirdo plain girl, be sisters with her?"

I always knew Rosalie was beautiful, and I just ordinary. Even Mother said so. So this didn't affect me as much as the girl thought it would.

"I took it after our father. They took it after our mother." I explained.

"They?" The other girl asked. "Jess, I think she's delusional."

I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"I think so, too, Lauren." 'Jess' said.

I decided to intervene before it got out of hand.

"'They' as in Rosalie and Jasper. They're twins, or did you not notice it?" That shut them up.

"We… we thought he was your boyfriend." Lauren said. I couldn't help but laugh this time.

"We have the same last name. We have the same facial structure. It's pretty obvious he is my brother, actually. We got separated from Rosalie when our parents died. We thought she was dead too. Now, go tell our story for the whole school and leave me alone." I left them, their stunned faces making me laugh once again.

I reached my third class still laughing, an amused Jasper waiting for me at our table.

"Nice going, little sister." He said, his eyes sparkling.

"I figured I'd just get it over and done, maybe they'll stop bothering us."

At that moment, a still somewhat stunned Jess came into the classroom. She saw me, and shot me a supposedly scary glare. I just looked back, amused. "Or maybe not." I finished.

Jasper let out a loud laugh, stopping right as the teacher entered the room.

The rest of the morning passed quickly, and soon it was lunch time. I was not looking forward to that. Alice walked beside me, her excitement a bit contagious. She was trying to distract me, I could tell, but I didn't complain. I needed it.

We made our way through the cafeteria, not bothering with prop food. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring yet again. Alice was already seated, and the only remaining seat was next to Edward. I sat down, and smiled at him. He winked back at me, and I would have surely blushed if I could.

"I heard what you said. Way to kill their fun with the rumors, Bella." He said. I just laughed at him.

"They were annoying me. And they looked like the resident gossips, so I just gave them something to talk about." I explained.

"Yeah, so I've heard." He replied, tapping his temple. "They have such imaginative minds," he rolled his eyes, "it amazed me they actually formed a full sentence around you." He was amused.

Then he suddenly turned serious. "You know you are not a 'weirdo plain girl', right Bella? You are a very beautiful woman."

He had a smile on his face. I ducked my head, and gave him a small smile. I wasn't good at receiving compliments.

"I mean it. And not just on the outside. I've known you for a day, and I can tell you are sweet, caring, and smart. Those girls don't know a thing about you." He finished. I looked at him through my lashes, smiling shyly. Never had a guy said anything like that to me. Most of them just noticed me because of my vampire traits.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered. I caught Alice winking at us both before returning to chat animatedly with Jasper. I also caught the look Rose was giving Edward; he winced slightly, probably from something she said in her mind. I decided I didn't want to know.

Conversation with Edward just flowed easily. We could talk about all things and never get bored. He was very easy to converse with, and seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say.

"What are you thinking?" I heard him ask while we walked towards our Biology class.

"I have a feeling I'll be hearing you ask me that a lot." I said back, smiling to show him I didn't care about that.

He just smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to not being able to hear someone's mind. It's very…"

"Frustrating?" I finished for him. He let out a chuckle and nodded.

"You can ask me that whenever you want, but I can tell you that I always speak my mind." I said.

"Uhmmm…" was his only response.

We walked side by side, and sat down on our lab table a few minutes later. We kept talking, trying to get to know each other better.

We were given a lab to do, and Edward and I got done in a matter of minutes, leaving us free to talk through the whole period.

I found out a bit more about his past, what cities they had lived in, how many majors he had got throughout the years. He had two medical degrees, and a music one, amongst others. He had a fiery passion for music, and I could see a sparkle in his eyes when we discussed his favorite artists.

It was something I had noticed in the short time I had come to know Edward. His eyes, although deep, were always cautious. They held so many emotions at the same time, but there was barely any joy. He was happy, but not entirely so.

That was why I made it my job to make him laugh and enjoy our existence. He was a great guy, and he deserved more than just silently suffering.

The bell rang, and Edward walked me to my last class, Physical Education. It was bearable, but not enjoyable at all, to have to slow it down for the humans. I had to take extra care not to hit the ball too hard, and end up hurting someone.

As I made my way to the locker room when the class ended, I noticed Jess and Lauren walking behind me. They were so cliché that it made me want to laugh at them again.

I had just returned my gym uniform to my locker, when it was slammed closed. I had heard, seen and smelled them near me since I got in, so it did not took me by surprise. I just took a deep breath to focus, and turned to them.

"What?" I asked. I tried to be void of any emotions.

"Stay away from Edward." Lauren sneered. I looked at her, amused.

"Do you spend your weekend watching those clichéd high school movies, where there's the mean girl that rules the school and her minions, and everyone else is afraid of her?" I just had to ask. I mean, every single move they made seemed premeditated.

"No." She scoffed, looking everywhere but in my eyes. First mistake humans make when lying. You have to maintain eye contact through the entire story.

"Was there something important you needed to say?" I said in a dismissing tone.

"Yes, stay away from my Edward."

I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Your_ Edward? You know, he is a human being, and should be treated as one, and not as something you possess." Technically, he was no _human _being, but they didn't need to know that. "And besides, I've just met him yesterday, and I can bet I know more about him than you."

I was feeling pretty vindictive.

"I don't care. I've seen him first, Eddie's mine. You keep your paws to yourself." She tried to warn me once again. Jess just stood there, arms crossed, glaring at me.

"I just proved my point. He hates being called Eddie or any variation of his name. You don't scare me, Lauren. You can threaten me all you want, stare at me, try and make my life hell. But I am a Hale, and you should have known by now we do not take things lightly." I told her. She had her mouth wide open. I guess no one had ever put her in her place.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the door. Before I left, I looked at them, who were still frozen in the same spot, and said,

"Also, I'm Rosalie's baby sister. Remember that." I left them with a wink and a smile.

I think I just made my new high school experience a bit more interesting.

I made my way to the cars, where everyone else was waiting for me. They all had knowing smiles on their faces.

"Alice saw it." Edward said. No need to say anything else. "She knew you'd take them down." He winked. In a whisper, he thanked me, and smiled.

It was a genuine smile, and I could see his dark golden eyes sparkle.

Yes, I would definitely make it my job to make him smile like that every day.

* * *

_So yeah, Bella has a bit of a backbone, even though she is shy. _

_Reviews are better than iced tea on a hot day. And it's been very, very, veeeery hot in this country.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for the awesome response to this story! Your reviews are amazing!_

_Anyways, it's 1o'clock in the morning, and I'm starving. But I'm too lazy to get up and get something to eat (my stomach is grumbling!) so I'm posting this instead xD _

_It's a bit of a girls' chapter lol I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything =(_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed. Jasper and I barely spent any time in our own house, preferring to go straight to the Cullen's home after school. But today, the girls had decided they needed some time away from the guys.

We were heading towards my place, Alice driving us.

As soon as we got in, Alice dragged us both up the stairs and into my room. She had called Esme, and made sure she was invited for our 'girls' night out'. Esme had some errands to run before arriving, but told us to go ahead and start without her.

"So…" Rose said, sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed. I sat down in front of her, with my brush in hand, while Alice took the window seat. My room was well decorated, a whole wall taken by a bookcase. My closet had been improved - Alice's words, not mine. The soft blue of the walls contrasted nicely with the white of the furniture.

"What?" Alice replied. Rose and I were staring at her, Rosalie lightly brushing my hair.

"Jasper?" I pressed. Alice looked down shyly. I had never seen Alice embarrassed before.

"I think…I think I like him." She said in a whisper.

"You think? Alice, you don't think, you know." Rosalie said. Alice let out a giggle, and looked up.

"Okay, so I know I like him. I've seen it. We'll end up together, but I'm also scared he won't like me. I didn't want to pressure him by saying I had seen us together in a near future."

Rose and I laughed at her.

"Alice, he's completely wrapped around your finger. Believe me, I know my brother. He doesn't take well to knowing new people, he is very reserved and cautious. But with you, he just let it all go. He definitely likes you too." I smiled at her.

"Really?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"For someone that can see the future, you are very dense." I teased her.

She was about to respond when we heard a car approaching. Esme knocked, and Rose just called her in. No need to go all the way down.

She got into our room a second later.

"Hey, Mom." Alice and Rose greeted her.

"Hello, Esme." I said, smiling. She smiled back, and looked around my room. It was the first time she had seen it.

"You have a very nice room, Bella. You did it yourself?"

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. She smiled, and settled down next to Rose and I in bed.

"So, what are we talking about?" She asked, excited.

"Jasper." The three of us replied.

"Oh, he sure is a catch, Alice." Esme said, her eyes sparkling. "And the accent." I couldn't help but laugh. Esme was only twenty-six when she was changed, but she usually acted like she was much older. She needed to enjoy life a little more.

"Mom, that's my twin we're talking about." Rose whined. Esme looked at me and winked.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" She retorted. Rose just huffed, but didn't say anything. I had the feeling she rolled her eyes, but I had my back to her, so I wasn't sure.

Rose kept playing with my hair, and it would have put me to sleep were I still human. It used to be her way of calming me down. She was working on two Dutch braids. My hair was really long, reaching past mid-back, and she was working on a slow human pace. It would keep her occupied.

"And you, Bella?" Alice asked, turning the spotlight to me.

"What about me?"

"And Edward? I haven't seen him smile in such a long time. And it's all you." She explained.

I smiled back at her. So my assumptions were true.

"When I saw him smile at me, a real smile, that reached his eyes, I vowed to myself I'd do anything to see that again. I had noticed he was a very closed person, and if I'm correct, he doesn't really enjoy his life."

All the girls nodded.

"But do you like him?" Rose asked.

I looked down, and nodded.

"He's a really great friend. We have a lot in common. But I've never _been_ with anyone, I don't know how to tell if I really like him or if it's just a crush. And no, I am so not going to ask Jasper." I warned them, which just made them laugh.

"Oh, sweetheart. Just go with your heart. Don't jump into anything, get to know each other, and if anything happens, it's just meant to be." Esme said softly.

I smiled at her. Esme was proving to be just as caring as Rosalie. She cared about what happened to me, and every day she made sure to ask how my day was. She would have been an incredible mother.

"Thank you, Esme. You know, I wish my mother was like you." I blurted out without thinking. I looked down in embarrassment, but she just waved it off.

"Rosalie said the same thing." I looked back at Rose, who just nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's true. Mother was cruel and cold. Esme is the opposite. And you know it, Isabella Marie."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Rosalie Lillian." I poked my tongue out at her. She just released my braids, declaring them done, and changed positions so I could do her hair. It was routine.

"Girls, no fighting." Esme chided gently. We just laughed it off.

"Oh, Esme, don't worry. You haven't seen us fight." I told her.

"Our fights were epic. And poor Jasper got stuck in the middle, without knowing who to defend, his twin or his baby sister. But our quarrels never lasted more than a day."

"Rosie just loved me too much, right?" I teased.

"Still do, Bells. More than anything." She finished in a whisper.

I leaned over, wrapped my arms around her neck from behind and pecked her cheek.

"I love you, too, my Rose."

Esme and Alice let out a loud 'aww'.

"But anyways," I started, changing the subject, "what are you going to do about Jasper, Alice?"

"Ugh, I don't know. It's not like he's made any decisions yet, so I have no idea if he's going to ask me out or anything."

"Alice, you'll know soon. He's head over heels in love with you. It's been less than three weeks, and all he talks about is you. It's amazing… the empath and the future-teller can't figure out that they like each other!" I threw my arms in the air for emphasis.

Rose laughed in front of me.

"You know, you are absolutely right, baby sis. How can they _not_ know about each other's feelings? Especially Jasper?"

"Girls… empath or not, guys are always, always clueless. He may know you have feelings for him, Alice, but that doesn't mean he's not scared of being rejected. You know how long it took until Carlisle had the courage to admit his feelings and propose? Five years!" Esme exclaimed.

"No way." I stared at her, my eyes wide open.

"Yep. He was so scared that I wouldn't accept it, and all. I've told you my story, Bella. He was afraid that I wouldn't be able to feel loved ever again after being in such an abusive relationship. But it was Carlisle's dedication that helped me overcome it. He just didn't notice it at the time. And Edward didn't want to interfere, even though he knew what we were both thinking."

"But then one day he woke up and noticed you are such an amazing woman, and he couldn't lose you, and he proposed?" I guessed.

"Ha ha, thank you, Bella. But I am afraid to say I had to drop a few hints. Edward and Rosalie helped, but he finally did it. And it was so romantic."

"So, you're saying… wait some time, and if he doesn't man up, drop subtle hints to see if he gets it all?" Alice questioned.

"Exactly." Esme replied with a smile.

"It hasn't even been that long, Alice. You guys have eternity for it all to work out." I told her, holding the tip of Rosalie's braid while I fished for a rubber band. She handed me one without looking at me. I guess some things never change.

I backed out and rested my back against the headboard, Rose cuddling with me.

"So, maybe I can knock some senses into my brother." I hinted Alice. Her eyes sparkled and I couldn't help but laugh. "I think I know just how to do it." I winked at her. She just grinned at me before jumping lightly on the bed and hugging Rose and I.

"How about some movies?" Rose asked after Alice released us.

We all agreed, and Alice picked out some romantic-comedies. The four of us watched movies till the break of dawn, when Alice declared we needed to get ready for school.

By getting ready, she meant choosing my outfit plus doing my hair and make-up. I agreed with everything, but I liked the way my hair looked, so I vetoed her on that. Rose agreed to be her Barbie, though.

I was ready in twenty minutes, and sat down on my bed watching Rose and Alice interact.

Esme was sitting next to me, and I unconsciously leaned back until my head was resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my sister, Esme. You have no idea what our mother put her through. Rosie deserves to have a loving family like yours."

"You do, too, Bella." She whispered.

I looked at her, and saw deep into her eyes, the desire to be able to care for me, just as she does for everyone else. Sure, she already cared enough, but she wanted more. And I realized that, I did too. She was pleading for me to let her in, and I wouldn't disappoint her.

So I nodded, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She copied me, and lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, Mom." I whispered, looking down. She responded by squeezing me harder and kissing my head once again.

Rose and Alice heard us talking, and looked my way with a nod and a smile.

Too soon, though, it was time for school. We bid Esme goodbye, and took off in my car. The guys were already in the parking lot when we arrived, the three of them leaning against Edward's Volvo.

As soon as we were out of the car, the guys put us in tight hugs. Edward went as far as twirling me around, making me giggle loudly.

"It seems like you didn't do well without us for the day, uh?" I whispered.

"I missed my favorite student." He replied back with a smile. He was teaching me how to play the piano.

"I'll make it up for it today, I promise." I said back, and he released me. But not before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

The area where his lips touched me tingled, and a strange warmth surrounded it. He also looked a little shocked, maybe he felt something as well.

I'd never been so frustrated with myself before. How could I not know how I felt towards the guy that had become my best friend within the weeks I'd been living here?

He was slowly opening up to me, trusting me. He told me some stories about his past, but never approached the subject of his parents. And until we learned to trust each other completely, I guess there would be nothing more than friendship.

I didn't want to settle on that.

* * *

_Girl night out! Too bad they can't have tons of chocolate and alcohol... lol (not that I ever drank anything while on a crazy night out *whistles*) Why is it called night out when usually we stay home and watch movies? =P _

_Anyways, it's late and I'm rambling... hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are better than food when you're hungry xD  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone!! New chapter here =D_

_You guys have been awesome, best reviewers ever!_

_Everyone excited about the premiere?? OMG, I can't wait!!! I'm re-reading New Moon so I'm up-to-date with the story when the movie comes out xD_

_Some ExB interaction in this chapter as well ;) Hope you like it!_

_Discliaimer: I don't own anything... nope =(_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 9

"So, I hear your birthday is coming up." Edward stated as we made our way to our Biology class.

I groaned loudly.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You told me." I had forgotten about that. "Oh, and Rose keeps thinking about it."

"Guess I'll have to go kill her later." I mumbled. Edward let out a loud laugh, attracting the attention of the students nearby.

"You don't like it?" He asked, once his laughter subsided.

"There's no point." I whispered. "It's not like I'm getting any older."

"Well, I see that. But… Rosalie's really excited about it. Maybe you should let go of your aversion for her sake." He said softly. We had reached the classroom by now, and taken our seats.

I let out a sigh, and he smiled, knowing he had cornered me.

"But no presents." I warned him.

"I can't get my best friend a present on her birthday? Now that is unfair." He pouted. I let out a giggle at the sight. He looked adorable.

"Nope." I shook my head. "I'm not really fond of extravagant gifts."

"Yet you have a necklace and a bracelet with sapphires on them." He pointed out.

I huffed. "They have sentimental value. Jasper and Rosalie took care of me, more than our parents did anyways. These," I pointed to both items, "were their way of letting me know they'd always be with me. It doesn't matter what metal or stone was used, just that it came from their hearts." I finished in a whisper.

He didn't get the chance to reply because the teacher started the lecture. We took notes in silence, and he walked me to the Gym in silence as well. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was really peaceful, actually.

The rest of the day passed by fast; Edward gave me a ride, while Rose drove my car to the Cullen's residence.

During the ride, Edward told me what he and the guys did in our absence.

"You should have seen Emmett and Jasper playing videogame. Jasper is a strategist, so he was cautious, and Emmett is impulsive, so you can imagine their bickering. They were on the same team most of the time." He said, laughing. I laughed as well; I knew how Jasper could take these games seriously. I was also glad that Jasper had taken to Emmett and Edward well.

"And then they decided to wrestle, and Carlisle had to beg so they'd go do it in our backyard. Jasper won, and Emmett spent the rest of the night sulking and annoying me."

"Annoying you how?" I asked curiously. Emmett had the weirdest methods to get on Edward's nerves.

"Thoughts, mostly. And then I was playing the piano, and he'd come running and press a random key, and I'd have to start over again. I was composing, and he didn't let me finish the song; I'd lose my concentration every time he did that. I gave up trying to create anything with him around."

I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett's antics were awesome, but the pouty Edward was just too much. He was just too cute.

I couldn't stop laughing until we reached the Cullen's place. I had to stay inside the car for a while, to calm myself down.

As soon as I got out of the car, I heard a squeal, and was bombarded by an Alice hug.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday is tomorrow?" She practically yelled in my ear. I let go of her, and glared at Rosalie.

"Don't look at me, Bella. She's psychic."

I rolled my eyes as an answer.

"Well, it's a special occasion, we're having a party." She exclaimed. I opened my mouth to argue, but she put her hand over it, shutting me up.

"No point in arguing, I've seen it. Please, let us do that?" She looked at me with a sad puppy stare. I just couldn't say no to that.

"Okay." I relented. She gave me another hug, and danced inside the house. We all followed her.

Once situated in the living room, Alice turned into a party tornado, prattling on and on about what she was going to do. That was, until she noticed my bemused expression.

"Okay, from now on, you won't hear another thing about it." She said with finality. I looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "Edward, take Bella away, we don't want to see her till tomorrow." She dismissed us. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she just glared at me.

Sighing, I got up and made my way to the back door. Edward followed me.

"She's so subtle." He chuckled.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

We walked towards the small stream that ran just a couple of miles from their house. He was walking really near me, and sometimes his hand would brush through mine. And every time it did, I would feel something like an electrical current. A shock. But it felt so nice, I silently willed him to touch me again.

"Bella?" He brought me out of my musings. "Would you mind if I took you somewhere?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

I smiled at him, and nodded my head.

He took my hand this time, and told me to follow him. I just marveled how his hand felt like holding my own, not noticing where we were going. I trusted him.

A couple of minutes later we were slowing down. He stopped, and turned around to look at me.

"I've never showed this place to anyone." He whispered. I nodded, feeling somewhat special. He wanted to share something sacred to him with me.

In a human pace, we walked into a clearing. It was beautiful. My vampire eyes caught every little detail. All the different shades of green; the beautiful flowers scattered all over the round meadow. I had stopped right in the middle of it, taking everything in.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

Edward had sat down, and was looking up at me, a smile on his face. I didn't know if he knew that, but every time he smiled, one corner went up more than the other, making it crooked. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

That thought made me freeze. I'd thought about his smile before, but I had never noticed all the details. And had definitely not described it to myself like this. What did that mean?

"Come sit by me." Edward asked, patting the space near him. I gave him a small smile before sitting down.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"Oh, well… when we first lived here, I was still having a hard time with my mind reading ability. It was very hard for me to focus on something else. So I started to explore the woods after school. I found this by chance. It's far away from any sort of civilization, and not really near any trails, so it gave me some peace to assemble my own thoughts.

"But with you, I don't have to worry about that. It's… it's refreshing, being able to share this place with someone, and still maintain the peace I always long for." He explained.

"Can I ask you something, though?" He continued. When I nodded my affirmative, he said,

"Are you afraid of your past coming back to haunt you?" His voice was barely a whisper, but I could hear it as loud as if he had shouted at me.

"Sometimes." I said truthfully. "I am scared that James will find me someday. He knew he hadn't killed me when he left me there. I am afraid he will find a way to hurt me, by hurting the ones that mean the most to me." I confessed.

He just nodded, silently giving me his support.

"Can I ask you something then? I asked back. He smiled a little and nodded.

"You never talk about your past. Why?" He stiffened.

"I… I am afraid you won't like me after you hear all that I've done." He admitted, looking down. I moved closer to him, sitting right by his side so our shoulders were touching.

"Edward." I called him. When he didn't look up, I sighed, and gently guided his face up with my hand. I held it under his chin, and looked into his pained eyes.

"Nothing you say will drive me away. We all did things we regret, but that's what makes us who we are today. You are a kind, gentle, caring guy, and nothing that you may have done in your past will change my opinion on you."

He looked into my eyes, and he probably saw the sincerity in them, because he took a deep breath, gently taking my hand that was holding his chin and squeezing it before placing our hands on his lap.

"When I was changed, Carlisle told me about my mother's plea. I felt so guilty, though, that I had 'lived' and she hadn't. I loved my mother and father, and it was heartbreaking to see them go like that.

"A few years later, I couldn't handle it anymore. Rosalie and Esme were with us already, Rose being changed before me, and I didn't feel as guilty to leave Carlisle when I knew he would have companions to keep him distracted. For years, I hunted humans instead of animals. You could say I went through a rebellious faze.

"Since I could read minds, I hunted down any sorts of criminals I could find. For me, it justified my acts. I wasn't just satiating my thirst, I was helping other humans. But of course it wasn't like that, and I soon found out I was really becoming the monster I always thought I was.

"I went back home, and Carlisle and Esme welcomed me back with open arms. My red eyes startled them, but they didn't say anything. At least not out loud. They never blamed me for it, but it was a matter that was not discussed in the house. Rosalie had found Emmett by then, and his boisterous personality was a relief to me.

"He cracked jokes whenever the atmosphere turned heavy. He always had a smile on his face, and it helped me. When Alice showed up, all bubbly and happy, claiming my room as hers, it lifted my spirits considerably. She and I became close, but we didn't see each other as more than brother and sister.

"She helped me, more than she'll ever know. Because she also had a gift, and she knew how hard it was to try to be _normal_. We became each other's safe haven. But even though she's told me numerous times I'm not, I cannot see myself as anything but a soulless monster. I never forgave myself for letting my bloodlust get the best of me." He finished his tale in a sad voice.

I could see it in his eyes that he genuinely believed he was a monster. He said I didn't see myself clearly, but I wasn't the only one.

"Edward…" I sighed. He looked down, ashamed. "Look at me, Edward." I ordered softly. When he looked up, I held his face with both my hands.

"You are not a monster. I don't care what you did in the past; you gave in to your nature. It's in our instincts to hunt humans, but we proved everyone else that that is not necessary. That does not mean the bloodlust isn't there. Every day I have to walk through the school's corridor and smell all sorts of humans. We all struggle to not give in, Edward.

"You are the kindest guy I've ever met. You care about everyone's well being; you're so protective of us girls, and you don't even notice it. I can see sometimes how scared you are of losing anyone from the family. I can see how much Carlisle and Esme mean to you, and how much you love Alice. I see how much you care for my sister, and Emmett."

He went to interrupt me,

"I'm not done!" I exclaimed. "You are not soulless, Edward. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. How can such a compassionate being not have a soul? I am seeing it right now. Your eyes, they tell so much about you, I can see how much you believe in everything you told me. And if I can see your pain, and your shame, and everything through your eyes, I can definitely see your soul. And let me tell you, it is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Bella." He exhaled. "Please." His eyes were pained, and it hurt me to see him like this. I shook my head, and pulled him in a sideways hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked up.

"You have to believe me, Edward." I whispered. "You have a beautiful soul. We are not soulless. How can you even think that, when you have Esme and Carlisle, the most loving parents anyone could have asked for? Would you say Esme is soulless as well?" I inquired. He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Of course not, Bella. I can see your point, but I just can't forget what I've done. I am a monster." He said. I let out a loud breath before looking into his eyes again.

"There's no changing your mind on that, uh?" I asked. He just shook his head.

We sat there, silently. My head still resting on his shoulder, and my arms wrapped around his torso. After a couple of minutes, I felt his arms circle my waist.

"There is something I should tell you." Edward broke the silence after a while. I looked up at him, waiting.

"Down in La Push, there's a tribe. They have their 'protectors', _werewolves;_ our enemy. We have a treaty with them, and Carlisle asked me to let you know about it. We are forbidden in their land, and if we cross the treaty line, they will declare war." He explained. I nodded. It sounded like a serious matter.

"Why the treaty?" I asked.

"Well… they didn't want us hunting on their land. You see, their kind is the only one, apart from other vampires, that can kill us. They were actually born to protect their people against vampires. But since we don't hunt humans, Carlisle was able to make a truce with them. I'll show you the treaty line before we leave."

The conversation went on to lighter topics. After pouring our souls to each other, we needed some distraction. He was telling me about the thoughts of the male population on me when I first arrived; I could see his rigid jaw, and couldn't help but feel thrilled he was feeling so protective.

While he relayed all the information, especially on Mike Newton's thoughts, I went through the last couple of weeks in my mind. I noticed the way I leaned into Edward whenever some random guy approached me attempting to court me. Or the way I felt when I saw his pained eyes; it hurt me too. When he was happy, I felt happy as well. And when we were apart, I ached for his company.

Maybe… maybe it wasn't just a crush. Do I like him as something more than a friend?

"Bella?" Edward shook my shoulder gently. I came out of my trance to see an amused Edward staring at me.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't hear a word of what you said in the last couple of minutes." I admitted.

He laughed. That sound would have made my heart jump, were it still beating. Then he smiled that crooked smiled of his and my breath hitched.

Yes, I could definitely say I liked him more than just a friend.

* * *

_NO, Bella is not in love with him... she's slowly figuring out her feelings... _

_Hope you liked the insight in Edward's mind... I don't think there will be wolf interaction, btw... I'm not the biggest wolf fan ;P Except for Seth, he's cool!_

_Review are better than chocolate after a horrible day xD  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey peeps! _

_I'm sorry about the delay! I had a small problem... I kinda broke my tooth... yeh, and now I need to have a small surgery to fix it... not nice. So yeah, I was a bit preoccupied this weekend. _

_I also watched New Moon, and OMG, I loved it! It was so truthful to the book. I absolutely LOVED Alice and Charlie. I mean, seriously! They were the best ones. And the best part was that everyone was in complete silence during the whole movie... Not one squeal. I left the theater very happy. (Btw, that scene showing Alice's vision was so cheesy! OMG! LOL). I'm watching it again this weekend *-*  
_

_Anyways, this isn't the best chapter ever, but I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything =(_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 10

Edward spent the rest of the day with me, and just left to get ready for school. He picked me up, and I knew there was something up when I saw his guilty smile.

I groaned, "Alice went overboard, didn't she?" I asked. It was more of a rhetorical question, but he answered anyways,

"Sorry. At least there's no cake." He tried to lighten the mood. It barely worked, though. The rest of the ride to school was made in silence, the only sound coming from the CD player.

"Chopin?" I asked. He nodded,

"I love his nocturnes. They're soothing." He explained.

He turned off his car as soon as we got to the school's parking lot, but didn't make a move to leave. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I know you said no presents." He started. I was about to complain when he held a hand up, silently asking me to stop. "I swear I didn't spend a dime on it." He said. He reached inside his backpack, and took out a small parcel. I eyed it narrowly, but took it from his hands.

I opened it slowly and carefully, afraid to use too much strength and damaging it. I gasped when I saw what was inside. It was a small diamond pendant. It was heart-shaped and absolutely beautiful.

"It was my mother's." He explained. "I was able to rescue a couple of things from my old home before we left Chicago, and this was one of them. I want you to have it. So you'll know that you have my heart." He whispered the last part, which took me by surprise. "You're my best friend." He gave me that crooked smile of his, and I was momentarily dazed.

"Thank you." I whispered once I came back to my senses. "It's exquisite. Would you help me put it on?" I asked, turning my back to him so he could unlock my necklace. He did so, and slipped my new addition swiftly in before clasping it closed.

I turned back, and gave him a hug. It was sort of strange, seeing as we were both sitting in the car and all, but he got the meaning.

"There's something else." He said, once we broke the hug. "But that's for after the party." He winked at me. I smiled and sighed contently, resting my head on the back of the seat.

"We should go. Rosalie is threatening to total my Volvo if I don't let them have their Bella time." He said with a chuckle, exiting the car.

I let out a giggle while Edward went around the car to open my door. He was raised in the early nineteen hundreds, and was always a gentleman. He insisted on always opening my doors and doing all other gentlemanly things. I wasn't complaining.

We made our way to the rest of the gang. Alice was really excited, she couldn't keep still. I was really shocked, though, to see Jasper's arm around her shoulders. He noticed my look and winked at me. I gave him two thumbs up, and smiled. Guess we wouldn't need to meddle after all.

As soon as I was within reach, Rosalie launched herself at me. If we weren't both vampires, I was sure we'd be lying on the ground right now. As it was, I locked my arms behind her back, when hers went around my neck, and squeezed hard.

"Happy birthday, baby." She whispered, tightening her hold on me. It was a good thing I didn't need to breathe.

"Thanks, Rose."

She had barely let me go when I was pulled into another hug. Jasper. He squeezed me hard as well, before letting go and giving me a small kiss on my forehead. He and Rose stayed in front of me, Rosalie handing me a parcel.

They were looking at me expectantly while I tore the wrapping paper. Inside was one of the best presents I'd ever seen. I was very partial to handmade gifts, and they knew that.

It was a wooden picture frame. In one corner, there was a rose carved. On the one opposite, there was a freesia. On one of the lower corners, there was a chamomile flower. And on the last corner was written 'Forever' in a cursive, elegant handwriting. I knew Jasper had carved it himself, and Rosalie had painted it.

There was already a picture of us placed in it. It was one we had taken a few days ago. We were all in the woods after hunting. Jasper was giving me a piggyback ride. I had my arms around his neck, my chin resting on his left shoulder. He had just grabbed Rosalie by the waist, carrying her on his right side. I was laughing really hard, and there was a smile on both their faces. Alice was the one that took the picture.

"It's absolutely amazing." I whispered, gently running my finger through the carved flowers.

We each had one. Rosalie was a rose, because she was the most beautiful and delicate creature I'd ever seen. I was a freesia; according to Rose, that was the way I had always smelled. And Jasper was the chamomile flower, because he was always able to calm us down. He had protested a lot about being compared to a _flower_, but I knew deep down he liked it.

"I carved it myself." Jasper said.

"And I painted it." Rose finished.

"This is the best present you guys could have given me. I loved it. I love you both so much." I said, looking up at them. They gave me another hug before releasing me to the rest of the group. Alice was bouncing on her feet, a huge smile on her face.

I handed my frame to Edward right before almost being tackled by the pixie. She almost made me fall over.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" She practically yelled.

"Thanks, Alice." I said in a normal voice, returning her enthusiastic hug.

She also handed me a parcel, and I opened it gingerly. It was a dress; dark blue, reaching mid-thigh. The fabric had small, black flower pattern. It was beautiful.

"I designed and sewed it myself." She told me. I smiled at her, she really loved fashion.

"You have to wear it to the party tonight." She told me; or more like ordered me. I just nodded, handing it to Edward as well.

Lastly, I was given a bear hug by Emmett.

"Happy Birthday, little sis!" He boomed. I couldn't help but laugh. He put me down, and handed me his gift.

It was a journal. The cover was made of leather, and the pages were probably made of recycled paper. They were a bit rough and thicker than normal paper. On the cover, written in Rose's handwriting, was my name.

"I made it myself." He said proudly. I smiled at him; it was a really sweet gift. "Rose told me you like to write." I nodded.

"Thank you, Em. This is amazing." I was in awe; they all went out of their ways to make sure I enjoyed my birthday.

"You didn't have to do this, you know?" I told them. They all rolled their eyes at me.

"We wanted to. And we knew how much more you'd appreciate it if the gifts were handcrafted and all." Rose said.

"Yes, I do appreciate it." I said. "Thank you, all of you." I finished.

Edward took my gifts and put them on the trunk of his car, before walking me to my first class.

My first two classes were a bore, and I couldn't wait until English. I was not one for gossips, but I needed to know about my brother and Alice. So when the bell rang for my third period, I all but ran to it. Jasper was already there, and probably felt my curiosity.

"So…" I said, sitting down next to him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You and Alice?" I asked.

He broke into a huge smile, his eyes sparkling.

"I finally got the courage to ask her on a date." He bragged. I smiled.

"That's awesome, Jazz. Where are you taking her?"

"To the movies. It's not like I can take her out to a restaurant." He shrugged.

"Nice. Just go slow, okay? I don't want to see any of you hurt." I told him in a whisper. The class had just started.

"Don't worry, Bells. I will be careful, I promise. She's far too important for me to mess it up." He replied.

I gave him a grateful smile.

During fourth period, Alice drilled on and on about Jasper, and how handsome he was, and how much of a gentleman he was. Let's just say I was glad when the bell to Lunch rang.

In the cafeteria, I just took my seat next to Edward. Jasper greeted Alice with a peck on the cheek, and smiled sheepishly at me. I winked back, and spent my lunch hour talking to Edward, and picking apart my food.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Edward drove me back to my house, where I got ready for the party. I put the dress on, and some silver ballerina flats. My jewelry matched the outfit perfectly, so I didn't add anything else on. I did curl my hair slightly and put on some make-up.

Once again, Edward picked me up, and drove me to their house. Everyone was waiting for me in the living room. It was nicely decorated with blue and white balloons and streams. There was a cake in the table and I eyed it curiously.

"It's fake." Alice answered my unasked question. I chuckled. "It's just for the pictures." She explained. I nodded, still looking around.

My eyes landed on Esme. She was patiently waiting for me to finish my little inspection before greeting me. I smiled at her, and closed the distance between us.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." She said while hugging me.

"Thanks, Mom." I replied. It was the second time I called her that, and I could see it had the same effect as two nights ago. She beamed at me, before kissing my forehead and letting me go.

Carlisle also wished me a happy birthday, hugging me gently and kissing my head as well. They handed me yet another gift, and I opened it excitedly.

I nearly fainted when I saw it.

Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. First edition. A rarity.

"Oh my gosh." I exclaimed. "This is… amazing. Where did you get this?" I asked.

"It was mine. Or rather, my grandfather's. He had the honor of meeting Mr. Shakespeare." Carlisle informed me. My eyes widened. "I was born a few decades after he died." He finished; I just nodded. "And I have another copy, so don't bother complaining." He smiled. I squealed and ran to him,

"Thank you, Daddy." I said without thinking. And a second later I realized what I said, clamping my mouth with my hand. Carlisle just chuckled and kissed my hair.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He was smiling so much, I couldn't help but smile back.

The party went on, the eight of us talking and laughing. I totally crushed Emmett on Mario Kart when we played the Wii, and then Jasper. Alice informed me that she had inconspicuously added to my closet. I groaned, but didn't complain. At least she didn't take me shopping with her.

At midnight, Edward stole me away and took me to the music room. There was a grand piano in there. He had said before he had another gift, and I was just figuring out what it may be.

He grabbed my hand and gently guided me to the piano bench, and I sat down next to him. He started playing a very complicated piece. I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder, while listening to his playing.

The song was beautiful. Like nothing else I'd ever heard before. It held some sadness to it at the beginning, but as it progressed, you could hear the sadness be replaced by happiness. It held a bit of a longing as well. All in all, the most splendid thing I had ever heard.

After a few minutes, the song came to an end. I sighed contently before opening my eyes. They met Edward's. He was staring, probably waiting for any kind of response from me.

I smiled up at him, never removing my head from its place on his shoulder, and whispered,

"It was absolutely breathtaking." I told him sincerely. "I loved it, what's it called?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, and replied,

"Bella's Lullaby."

My smiled grew bigger. And I really, really wanted to kiss him right now. His luscious lips were in touching distance. I knew I was staring, but I didn't care. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done to me.

Last night I had had an epiphany, I knew I liked Edward as more than just a friend. I was still trying to figure out my feelings, or if he even returned them, though. I was really scared. Mostly of rejection, or a heartbreak.

"Bella?" Edward brought me out of my thoughts. He was used to me spacing out by now.

"Thank you, Edward. It's the sweetest thing you could have done for me." I told him sincerely.

He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering a little bit more than usual. I sighed contently, and snuggled closer to him. He put his arm around my torso, and started playing a different tune.

I just sat there, silently admiring him. The way he pursed his lips when he was concentrating was endearing. Sometimes he stuck his tongue out a bit, and he looked so cute.

His fingers moved lithely through the keys, making the most amazing sounds. Anyone that saw him could tell how much he loved playing music.

We stayed like that till dawn. Alice had warned us it would be a sunny day, so we didn't bother changing clothes. Eventually we moved to his room, and spent the whole day discussing all sorts of topics.

All in all, the best birthday I had ever had.

* * *

_No cliffhanger... I'm not as evil as Chris Weitz... seriously, leaving the movie in a cliffy like that (even though we know what happens in Eclipse and BD) is soooo unfair! LOL_

_Reviews are better than free New Moon tickets... xD _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey peeps! Yup, it's a new chapter! =]_

_So, I've gone to the destists four times already, have three more trips (the last one being a freaking surgery!) to fix my broken tooth. Beware of killer M&M's people (they were the cause of my endless trip to the dentists - yes, plural). The good news is that I have more free time... seeing as I work as a teacher and it is required to speak (which's sorta difficult when your mouth is numb from the anesthesia), I don't have to work xD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope, nope._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 11

Time passed so fast. November was almost ending, and the Christmas spirit was here.

Jasper and Alice were now an _item._ They were always together, but they knew how to balance it out with all of us. I was scared I'd lose my brother and best friend once they started a relationship, but that didn't happen.

Jasper, Rosalie and I had a day we spent together. We did all sorts of things, from ice-skating to hunting. Sometimes the others joined us, but Rose and Jazz were not allowed to escape with their mates. The whole thing was supposed to be a 'bonding' day, to remind us what we meant to each other. We didn't want to lose our identities.

At the moment, we were getting ready to play baseball. It was going to storm, according to our own weather woman Alice, and everyone seemed eager to go. I wasn't all that enthusiastic, though.

Surprisingly, I was the first one ready, and sat down on the Cullen's living room couch to wait for the rest. Edward soon came down, and sat down next to me.

"Wow, Bella! All this excitement is driving me crazy." He said sarcastically. I just scowled at him. "Aren't you looking forward to playing?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Bells?" He pressed on.

"I… I don't know how to play." I said in a whisper, fully aware that everyone else was in the house.

Edward seemed like he was holding back some laughter, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously? That's it? That's why you're so upset?" He asked. I only nodded in response. "I'll teach you how to play. You'll learn it fast. It's not that hard." He promised.

I sighed, but gave in. I knew it was childish to be upset because I couldn't play baseball, but I'd always been self-conscious. I was quite clumsy when I was human, and people made fun of me for it. Jasper tried to teach me how to ride horses, but I was hopeless. The only time I had any sort of balance was when he was teaching Rose and I how to defend ourselves; it seemed I did okay in a fight.

I never tried to play any sports as a vampire. Of course I had to participate in all Physical Education classes, but I never really had to try too hard, seeing as most of the times I went to school, P.E. was not co-ed. Girls were always more hesitant to play any sport that had any sort of contact.

I never really let go, though. Vampires playing any sort of sports would be a completely new thing to me. Jasper was really up-to-date with all sports, so he knew everything there was to know. I, on the other hand, knew nothing. It was quite humiliating.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper. He just smiled back at me and winked. A second later, everyone came down, all wearing the Cullen's baseball uniform. Jasper and I had won our own as well, courtesy of Alice.

Jasper came to my side and wrapped an arm casually around my shoulders.

"You'll do fine, lil' sis." He said. "You're smart, you'll figure out the game soon." He pecked my cheek before going to stand by Alice.

"We should go and set everything up. We'll have a lot of time to play, the storm won't let up until dawn. So Bella, you'll be able to practice a bit before the game." Alice informed us, giving me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. At least they weren't making fun of me.

"C'mon, newbie. Let's go so I can kick your ass." Emmett boomed. Maybe I spoke too soon.

The Cullens guided us through the forest until we reached a clearing. It was wide and open, yet surrounded by trees. Emmett and Carlisle went ahead and started marking the bases. Or so I was told by Edward.

Edward and Jasper came to my side to try and teach me how to play. Jasper explained all the basic rules to me.

There were two teams, the batting and the fielding ones. The pitcher (from the fielding team) had to try and stop the batter from scoring. Each time a batter hit the ball, they'd drop the bat and run through the bases. There were four bases that formed a diamond-shaped field. If the batter saw that the fielding team had the ball before they completed the run, they may stop at the base they were current in, and run again when someone from his team got a hit next.

Each time a team batted and fielded was called an inning. To win the game, nine innings were necessary. The teams took turns with batting and fielding whenever the fielding team recorded three outs.

Apparently there were nine players in each team. Since we didn't have that many people, we'd be split in two teams of four. Esme acted as an umpire mostly, but she'd bat for her team as well.

"Got it all?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head, my brain still swarming with information.

"C'mon, then. Let me show you how to play." Edward said, pulling me to the field. He handed me a ball and came to stand by me.

"You hold it like this." He adjusted my arms to show it. "And throw like this." He showed the movement and had me copy it. "Good, that looks good. I'm going to go to the other side and you'll throw it for me, okay?" I nodded apprehensively.

He was on the other side in a second, and gesture for me to throw the ball. I tried to mimic his moves, but got it wrong. It got to its destination, but not with much precision.

"Try again." Edward said while throwing me the baseball back.

He showed me the right move again, and I mimicked it. After three more weird throws, I finally got the hang of things. I was smiling while throwing the ball back and forth with Edward. It amazed me that not once did Emmett make fun of me. I did look around, and found the reason.

He and my sister were a bit into the woods, completely oblivious to everything else. It was gross, accidentally seeing my sister and brother making out like two hormonal teenagers. I tore my gaze away quickly, regretting just thinking about Emmett.

"We'll have to wait until the thunder for you to bat." Edward brought me out of my musings again. I nodded in understanding. We were too strong, and the sounds would be so loud, humans would notice it in the town. The thunder muffled the sound considerably.

Edward widened the distance between us while we were throwing the baseball back and forth, and I got pretty decent at pitching.

"Would you like me to show you how to bat?" He asked.

"I thought we'd have to wait till the thunder?" I retorted.

He shrugged his shoulders. "We don't need to actually bat, just practice the movement."

I nodded. Edward went to where Carlisle stacked the bats. He handed me one, and I noticed it was made of steel. Obviously, a regular bat would turn into dust the first time it hit the ball.

Edward came to my side and smiled.

"Okay, let me show you." He said. "Bend your knees a bit." I did, "That's right. Put one leg slightly in front of another. That' it. Now, hold the bat like this." He showed me the right position. I mimicked it. "That's good. Now relax." He ordered me.

I held the bat with both hands over my right shoulder, and tried to relax. "Now swing it."

I did, but it didn't look right.

"Do it again, with a little bit more force." He said. I did as told, but it still didn't look right.

"Let me show you how you do it." He said, motioning with his hand for me to hand him the bat. I did, and watched.

He showed me slowly, exaggerating the moves so I would remember them. It took me a minute or so, but I got it.

A thunder resounded a few minutes later, which meant we could practice it with the baseball. Everyone else pretended to be busy, knowing I'd be slightly embarrassed if they were watching me learn how to bat.

Edward pitched and I tried to hit, but for some reason I missed all. I sighed, frustrated.

"I suck. Just give it up, Edward." I whined. He chuckled a bit, and came to my side.

"I'm not giving up, Bella. Let's do this in another way." He proposed. I nodded. He called for Jasper, and asked if he could pitch for us. Jasper agreed and went to the center of the field. I was still standing on the first base, and Edward joined me.

Instead of showing me, though, he went behind me, and slowly put my arms in the right position. His hands went over my own, and we both held the bat. His touch was sending an electric current through my body.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear. I suppressed a shiver and tried to relax.

"Keep your eyes on the baseball." He instructed. I felt him nod against my head, and Jasper prepared to pitch. I concentrated on the ball, and Edward helped me hit it at the right time. The moment the ball hit the bat, it made a loud sound that was masked by the thunder.

I squealed and turned around, dropping the bat and wrapping my arms around Edward's neck.

"I did it." I yelled. He laughed loudly, and spun me around.

"Yes, you did, my Bella." He whispered, and I gazed into his eyes. Why did he say _my Bella?_ I swear these 'signs' that he kept sending me were driving me insane. First the heart, than the song, now this. He was always hugging me, or holding my hand. I couldn't tell if he wanted more or if he just did that because he considered me his sister.

"C-can we play now?" I stuttered, breaking the hug. My thoughts were too dangerous at the moment, and I needed a distraction.

"Sure." Jasper replied. Everyone else heard, and circled myself and Edward. Carlisle was the one to speak.

"Okay, the teams will be: Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett against Jasper, Alice, Esme and myself. Esme will also be umpire." We nodded. Esme would never cheat for her team, she was a reliable person, and not competitive at all.

They sorted it and my team would be fielding first. Rosalie was the pitcher.

Jasper was up to bat first. He got it on the first try, and took off towards the next base. Edward was too fast though, and caught the ball as Jasper was heading towards third base. He was safe, though. Alice was the next to bat.

It was hilarious to see her. She was so tiny, and looked like she'd toppled over the weight of the bat. Logically she wouldn't, but it was still funny to see. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, picking up my mood. I just shook my head at him.

Alice missed the first two pitches, Rosalie was good at blocking Alice's visions, but she got it on the third. It didn't go too far though. She only made it to second base, and Jasper ran home. Carlisle batted as well, and got a home run for his team. Esme batting was surprisingly good, but she wasn't very strong, and she was out before she reached third base.

The game continued like that, both teams taking their turn batting. I even managed to hit a couple of times, and even got a home run. Emmett didn't make fun of me after that, instead he gave me one of his bear hugs and said he was proud I was on his team.

I really laughed out loud at that.

We ended up playing throughout the whole night. We changed teams every time a game ended, and everyone had a chance to play against everyone. It was dawn when we finally stopped, having to get ready for school.

Luckily we had the speed on our side, because having seven people get ready in an hour would have been crazy. We were all dirty, mud and grass all over our hairs, skin and clothes.

We all hurriedly took showers and got ready for school. Jasper shared Alice's bedroom every now and then, and I had my own at the Cullen's home. I put on some jeans and a somewhat decent shirt, plus my converse. Alice may have gotten into my wardrobe, but I did not let go of my Chucks. She still complains about them.

I just didn't see why I should wear heels for school. I mean, I knew I did not get tired and all, but heels made me feel uncomfortable. We were all in the living room with ten minutes to spare. We got into three cars and drove. Carlisle had already left for the hospital.

Edward turned on the radio, and put on some old rock. We were still pumped up because of the game, and the rock music was just what I needed. I didn't want to relax.

I began singing along to the songs that went from AC/DC to the Beatles and even Metallica. Edward kept glancing at me and chuckling lightly.

"What?" I asked.

"I did not know you could sing so well." He stated. I lowered my head.

"I just like to sing along… it is not like it's any good."

"I have to disagree on that. You have a lovely voice." I would be blushing if I could. I looked at him from under my lashes.

"Thank you."

We arrived a few minutes later, and still had five minutes before the first bell rang.

Edward walked me to my first period as usual. We chatted until the warning bell rang. Before he left though, he did something unexpected. He bent down and kissed my cheek, lingering a few seconds, and left.

I stood there, open mouthed and in shock.

Now what did that mean?

* * *

_It'd be too predictable if James showed up during their baseball game. It's just wrong lol... let them have their fun ;)_

_Anyways, all info about baseball I got from _wikipedia_ so if it's wrong, I'm sorry! I'm more of a volleyball and football (soccer for americans) girl. Baseball is sorta weird lol_

_Reviews are better than M&M's =P  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Wow, that was quite fast, uh? lol_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did work quite a bit on it =]_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 12

I could not believe I did that.

I knew I was desperate, but I had no idea why I did what I'd done.

Christmas was two and a half weeks away. I hadn't done any of my shopping.

And I had asked _Alice_ to come and help me. I must have gone insane.

It was just the two of us. And what seemed like a thousand other people in this mall. We had headed all the way to Seattle to shop.

Alice had dragged me to most of the stores she wanted to go to, dumping her purchases in the car before we started what we came here to do. I had to buy presents to everyone in the family, and had no clue as to what to get to half of them.

We were walking, or trying to weave through the crowd, when I heard a huff from beside me and looked at Alice questioningly.

"I still can't figure out what Jasper is giving me." She said frustrated. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Alice, don't you like being surprised?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was crazy. Which I had just admitted to myself to being. "Sweetie, Jasper is trying very, very hard to keep it a surprise. Why don't you stop checking the future and let him have his fun?"

She sighed, but nodded.

"You're right. I do like the effort he's putting into this."

"How are things between you two anyways?" I changed the subject. Truthfully, I had been spending quite a lot of time with Edward, and had neglected my other best friend. I was such a hypocrite. I was scared of losing my family when Jazz and Alice started dating, and now I was the one ignoring her.

"It's been amazing, Bells. He's so amazing, and such a gentleman. He cares so much. I think, I think I love him, Bella." She confessed. I grinned at her.

"That's amazing, Alice. Not that I wasn't sure you two would end up the best couple in all of Forks, but I thought it would take so much longer. Jasper is just so reserved and serious. But if you press the right buttons, he turns into the most loving and free-spirited guy ever. Only Rose and I ever could turn cold-Jasper into a mushy man.

"But you managed to do it as well. And he's slowly letting everyone else in. He went through so much, in both the human and the vampire wars. And you're helping him heal. Thank you." I finished in a whisper.

I lowered my head and before I knew it, I was attacked. Alice gave me one of her hugs, and suddenly the completely packed mall didn't matter. We stayed in each other's arms for a long time, hearing people's complaints about us, but not caring.

"You have no idea what it means to me, Bella." She said once we broke the hug. She got hold of my hand and we resumed our shopping. "I have no recollection of my human years. I don't know if I had a family that loved me, or if I had friends. I can't remember anything."

I had never heard Alice's story on how she became one of us, so I paid extra attention.

"I just woke up, alone and confused. The only thing that kept me from going crazy was my vision. As soon as I woke up, I saw myself finding the Cullen's. I saw what they hunted and adopted their philosophy. And their last name. I can't even remember my whole name, I don't even know if Alice is my real name." Her voice was so sad it made me want to cry.

We got into a sports store, and started looking through racks. I had no idea of what to give to Emmett.

"When I found Carlisle and his family, I just made myself at home. I knew them all by name, and it shocked them. Until I explained what had happened; then they welcomed me with arms open. I got closer to Edward though. We both had gifts that made us even freakier than the rest of them.

"He always treated me like a sister, and I never saw him as anything but a big brother. He was, and is, very protective, especially when we start in a new school. Esme had once wished for us to be together, but she knew it was not a possibility."

She took something out of a rack and showed it to me. I smiled at her and nodded. Emmett would love that. I paid for it, and dragged her with me to a bookstore. I knew what to get Carlisle and Jasper.

"Rose and I get along, but before you came here, she was so quiet and cold. We all knew she didn't want this life, but there was more to it. We now know what it was, but during that time we never grew close. But with you, I feel like I have real sisters. Rosalie changed right before my eyes, she started acting more nicely to me, almost protective."

I smiled at her. I had grabbed a history book for Jasper – one about random historical facts of the world – and a book about the difference in cultures to Carlisle. I was paying for them while Alice continued talking.

"If Jasper and I get married, we'll be really sisters. How amazing is that?" She got all excited while we exited the bookstore, heading towards a jewelry one.

"Alice, for all I care, you're my sister. You're so happy and bubbly all the time; even after all you've been through, you always find a way to brighten my day. You give great advice and keep me in style. You try your best not to irritate me with your rambling about fashion and how I'm a lost cause. I let you buy me heels. If that doesn't show you I love you like a sister, I don't know what will." I finished my rambling.

She gave my hand a squeeze.

"Thank you, Bella. I love you, too, little sis." She said.

"I'm older!" I exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. You're the baby of the family, or didn't you notice? Everyone treats you like the youngest, I am too." She explained, huffing and crossing her arms. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I did notice, but I thought you liked being the youngest." I stated.

"Nah, it's too much of a hassle. You fit better as the innocent, naïve little sister anyways."

"I resent that." I tried to act mad, but that was impossible. The clerk at the jewelry boutique was looking at us as if we had lost our minds.

I quickly selected Rosalie's gift, and also Esme's and Alice's. She would know what she got in a few minutes anyways, so it didn't matter that she was with me at the moment.

Finally, there was only Edward's gift to buy. I had one thing that I wanted to give him, but I had no idea how to complement the gift. We went to a music store, and I placed my order. It would take an hour to get ready.

While we waited, we went to the car to unload and do some more meaningless shopping. It had been a while since I celebrated Christmas, and I was still trying to get into the spirit.

"You know, back in my time…" I looked at Alice. "Christmas was such a different event. It was just about the family and mostly the religious aspect of it. Now it's more of a commercial holiday; it's expected to exchange gifts. But it also brings families together. With the hectic modern life, most people don't even take the time to enjoy their lives, and they only do so during Christmas.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not. It's been so long since I properly celebrated it."

"We barely celebrate it as well." She said. "It's quite pointless sometimes, but since we have new additions to the family this year, it's more than justifiable. I do love the decorations and everything. We're decorating the house today, would you like to help us?" She said all that in one breath.

I smiled and nodded at her.

"Sounds like fun."

By then, the hour was up so I went to retrieve Edward's gift. We headed home right after.

Helping the Cullen's with their decoration was nothing short of hilarious.

Alice was in charge, and she made sure everyone knew that by barking orders every two seconds. Emmett kept whining about not wanting to go get the decorations in the attic, until Rosalie gave his a stare that made him go up and back in ten seconds.

Alice coordinated everything. The lights, the tree, the ornaments. We each had a stocking with our name on it, hanging over the fireplace. Everything was green, red or white. But it didn't look horrible, the colors didn't clash, it was all very subtle.

I had gone home that night to finish wrapping all the gifts I had bought. I still needed to finish Edward's though. I had an idea when we were driving back to Forks, and I'd work on it tonight.

"Bella?" I heard someone call me a few hours later. I was sitting on my desk, writing on my notebook. I hadn't realized someone had come to check on me.

Jasper appeared in my doorway a second later.

"Yes, Jasper?" I asked, closing my notebook.

"Are you okay, sister?" He asked, coming inside my room and sitting on my bed.

"I'm fine, Jazz, why do you ask?"

"You're here all alone. You're writing. What's going on, Bells? Please, tell me."

I got up and sat down next to him on my bed, crossing my legs in front of me Indian style.

"I like Edward." I blurted out before I lost the courage.

"I already knew that, Bella." He informed. Of course he did, he was the empath after all.

"I don't know how he feels about me, and please don't say anything." I asked when I saw him open his mouth. "I am working on a Christmas gift for him, writing a story. I'll leave it unfinished, though. And let him decide on the ending." I told him.

"I see. That's quite clever, Bella. I'll keep him out of my head until then, and I hope you both work it out soon. Your emotions are driving me insane." He finished with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alice told me what you talked about today." He started. I nodded, urging him to go on. "Thank you." He whispered, looking into my eyes. "Thanks for accepting her, for helping her. Bell, I love her." He confessed.

"I know, Jazzy." I smiled. "You deserve it. After all you've been through, she's the one person that's not family that made you let go. She's special." I told him.

He scooped closer and hugged me.

"Thank you." He said yet again. "She's so important to me it would break my heart if you didn't get along. Thank you."

"Jasper," I retorted, my face buried on his chest, "you're my brother. All I ever want is to see you happy. Stop thanking me."

He chuckled and released me after a sweet kiss on my head.

"I'll leave you to your story. Love you, sis." He said getting up.

"Love you, too, bro."

And he was gone.

~*~

Christmas day.

I was so nervous, I would have puked were I still human. We had all gone hunting together since we couldn't have a normal Christmas dinner. And now we were sitting on the Cullen's living room, opening presents.

Emmett couldn't keep still, he looked like a five-years-old on a sugar high. So we started with his gifts.

He mostly got new games for his video-games and all. I gave him a Mariner's jersey. I had no idea which team he cheered for, but we were in Washington, so I thought it would be appropriated. He actually loved it, grinning at me, his dimples showing.

Jasper also got a few games, Alice gave him clothes, claiming he had to always be presentable if he wanted to be with her; we all laughed at that. I gave him the book I had got, and then Rose and I gave him our other present. She handed him an envelope and he opened it swiftly. His eyes glistened with tears that would never fall when he read what we had written inside.

_Jazzy,_

_For all you have done for us, always, we had to find a way to pay you back. You've always been our rock; we know we will never be able to repay all the time you spent with us instead of with friends, but we decided to try. _

_Thank you for always being there, for making us laugh when all we wanted was cry, for taking care of us when no one else did; thank you for keeping the nightmares away, and for keeping us safe._

_We love you with all our hearts, forever and always._

_Your sisters,_

_Rose and Bella_

_p.s. look under the cushion, there's something for you there._

He looked at us questioningly before lifting the cushion beside him. There was a small velvet box that he opened quickly. His eyes landed on the keys inside, and he looked up, shocked.

"Seriously?"

We both nodded. He stood up and came towards us, putting us both into a hug.

"I love you. I never did what I did because I had to; it was because I wanted to. You were, and are, my life and you do not need to repay for anything." He told us. Rose and I kissed him on the cheek at the same time, and I heard a click somewhere.

"We wanted to." Rosalie explained.

"Well… thanks for the Ducati." We heard someone gasp behind us.

"For real? They gave you a Ducati?" Emmett's eyes shone. "Dude, you have the best sisters ever." We all laughed at him.

The rest of the gifts went around. Carlisle thanked me for the book; he was always interested in different cultures and all. Esme loved the necklace I picked her, and Alice already knew I was going to give her the earrings, but she squealed just the same.

Jasper had bought Alice the most beautiful bracelet I'd ever seen. And she was actually surprised for once; she never _saw _what he was going to give her. The bracelet was silver, and it had a heart on it. Both ends connected to the heart, which was made of diamonds. Jasper got it right on.

I got Rosalie a bracelet that was similar to mine, but made with rubies. She gave me a new hairbrush. It had a meaning for both of us.

I also got clothes from Alice, Esme and Carlisle gave me a few books, Emmett got me a few fancy pens – he said I needed them to write on the journal he had given me for my birthday. Jasper went for a handmade present again, and gave me a mirror with a carved wooden frame.

I got Edward's last. It was a CD.

"With your song, plus a few of my favorites." He explained.

I smiled at him. That was the best present ever.

I handed him his presents and waited anxiously. He saw the personalized music notebook first, and smiled his crooked smile at me.

"This is incredible, Bella. Thank you."

"There's something else." I informed, feeling more nervous than ever. He eyed the bounded pages and started reading. With his vampire speed, he was done in a couple of minutes, eyeing me incredulously.

I lowered my head, embarrassed.

"Bella?" I kept analyzing the floor. "Look at me, Bella." He asked, gently. I shook my head no.

Suddenly, I was no longer sitting. Edward was carrying me towards the forest behind his house. I let him, still not saying anything.

He sat me down in the middle of our meadow, and coaxed me to look at him, but I couldn't. I was scared of what I might see if I looked up.

"Why was it unfinished?" He asked, trying to get anything from me.

"Because… it is up to you how the story will end." I whispered, knowing he'd be able to hear me quite well.

"You're my best friend, Bella." He started. I knew he was trying to find a way to let me down gently, but whichever way he said it would do nothing but break my heart.

"You're so intelligent, funny and gentle. You care more about others than you do about yourself. You're so beautiful, inside and out. You accepted me for who I was, not the way I look."

He kept complimenting me. I kept looking down.

"Aren't you ever going to look at me?" He asked. I shook my head, and heard him getting closer to me.

His finger gently guided my face upward, but I childishly closed my eyes. I did not want to see the pity in _his _eyes.

"Look at me, Bella." I sighed, but kept my eyes closed. "Please, open your gorgeous eyes so I can tell you how much I like you."

That made my eyes snap open.

"You… you li-like me?" I stuttered in a whisper.

"Yes, Bella. I thought that was obvious."

I shook my head.

"Why would you like someone like me? So plain and boring, the nerdy girl that reads more books than everyone else combined."

"I have said it before, and I'll say it again. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. You are kind and caring. How can I not like you?"

His hand left my chin and gently stroked my cheek, before stopping there. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes and reveling on the feeling of his touch.

"Bella, I have liked you ever since I first saw you in the cafeteria." He confessed.

"But you didn't even know me." I retorted.

"Just by the way you made Rosalie go from ice queen to a loving sister with one word. I knew you were special." He told me. His other hand came up and he pushed the hair that had escaped my ponytail back behind my ear.

He closed the small distance between us so that our knees were touching.

"Bella?" He whispered, his gaze solely on my lips.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"May I kiss you?" He asked. I just nodded in response.

Painfully slow, he leaned over until his lips were just mere inches away from mine. Internally I was squealing and panicking. I had never kissed anyone before; I had no idea of what to do.

I couldn't dwell on that though, because a sixth of a second later, his lips were on mine.

* * *

_Is that considered a cliffy? lol_

_I hope you liked it... I wanted them to admit they liked each other, but they are still not in love! That comes later =D_

_I am curious, though. What are your thoughts on Christmas? For me, well I was raised a Catholic, even though I no longer believe in any sort of religion, so Christmas is a big deal for my family. I like the holiday spirits and all, but it feels a lot more like a commercial holiday to me. We don't have to be nice to each other only during this time of the year, we should treat people like that all the time. It is also weird, because this time of the year is summer in the south hemisphere, which kinda makes the whole Christmas magic a bit weird. No snow and no cold ya know? lol_

_And for you, what do you think about Christmas? =D_

_Please review! Reviews are better than veggie burgers! (say hi if you're a fellow vegetarian!)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long xD_

_Anyways, I now have stitches inside my mouth, which is annoying as hell. It hurts a bit and all... just eww =P_

_Have you guys started on your Christmas shopping? I haven't! LOL and I have friends across the globe, now my gifts won't make it in time at all (not that they ever do but whatever)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 13

His lips molded into mine. He kissed me gently as if afraid I would reject him. Once he saw I was responding, he deepened it. My hands went to the nape of his neck on their own accord, and I wrapped my fingers on his hair.

He pulled us closer by standing us up and wrapping his arms around my waist.

And then I realized I didn't need to know how to kiss, it came naturally.

He nibbled my bottom lip slowly, earning a shiver from me. That reaction made him bolder; and I felt his tongue caress my lips, begging for entrance, which was granted immediately.

Edward was the one to break the kiss. He leaned his forehead against mine, both of us panting even though we didn't need to breathe.

"Wow." I whispered. I was inexperienced, but that had to be the best kiss ever.

"Wow indeed." Edward agreed. His eyes were dark, lusty. It made me feel good, though. It made me feel wanted.

He pecked my lips once more before releasing me. He guided us towards a tree and sat down. I sat down between his legs, resting my back on his chest. He hugged me, resting his hands on my stomach, while I played with his fingers absently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I told you, I didn't think you'd want to date someone like me." I whispered.

He sighed and rested his chin on my right shoulder.

"And I told you, you're the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. You know me better than anyone, and I'm really glad you are braver than me."

That didn't make any sense.

"What?" I asked.

"You wrote that story as a way to confess your feelings. I've been trying to muster some courage to ask you out, but every time I had the opportunity, I'd chicken out."

I chuckled. It sounded so funny to hear Edward say slangs of the modern times.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked a few minutes later. I nodded, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He ducked his head, embarrassed.

I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Of course I will, Edward."

His smile was blinding. It left me dazzled for a while. He just chuckled and peppered my face with kisses, making me giggle loudly. Finally he reached my lips, and we once again were oblivious to the world as we kissed.

"We should go back." He said once we broke the kiss.

I groaned in response. Now that I had known what kissing Edward did to me, I didn't want to stop.

"I don't want to." I whined. He chuckled.

"Everyone was worried when we left. Except Jasper. I don't know if he calmed them down or not, so we should make sure they're not fretting."

I sighed but nodded in agreement.

I stood up and offered my hand to him. He caught it but didn't let go, instead lacing our fingers together. I smiled as we made our way back.

As soon as we went through the door, we were attacked. Alice couldn't stop shrieking and it was making my ears hurt.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. I heard Edward chuckle, but decided not to ask.

"Isabella!" I heard the second Alice released us. I looked to my left to see an angry Rosalie. I let go of Edward's hand and made my way to her.

"What is it, Rose?"

She put me in a fierce hug.

"Don't ever do that again. I thought something had happened to you."

"I tried to tell her you were fine, Bells," Jasper said, "but she wouldn't listen."

She released me.

"I had to see it for myself." She said. Then she turned to Edward. "Now, what did you do to her?" Her anger was back.

"Nothing." He replied, wincing. Her thoughts must have been loud.

I went back to his side and laced our fingers once again. The whole family looked at us. Esme and Carlisle were beaming. Emmett and Alice kept bouncing in place. Jasper winked at me and smiled. But Rosalie was fuming.

"We're together." I told them the obvious.

"No, you're not." Rosalie replied. I looked at her, stunned.

"What do you mean, Rosalie?" I asked calmly.

"He's not right for you." She lashed out.

"He's your brother, Rose." I reminded her.

"I don't care. I don't want you two together. I won't allow it." She almost screamed. Emmett went to her side to try and calm her.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me close to him. I buried my face on his chest, inhaling deeply before letting him go.

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered before taking off.

I kept running towards my home, ignoring the shouts coming from behind me.

Once I reached my destination, I ran straight to my room, throwing myself on my bed and started sobbing.

How dare she try and control my life like that?

I loved my sister, but what she did was awful. I finally admitted my feeling to Edward and she had to ruin my blissfulness. I didn't know what was wrong with her. She had even encouraged me to talk to him, why would she say those things? It hurt so much.

"Bella?" I heard someone call me softly.

"Go away." I mumbled.

I looked up to see Edward and Jasper looking at me apprehensively.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Edward asked, approaching my bed.

I shook my head, burying it under my pillows. I felt my mattress sink and a hand start to caress my hair. I turned my head and saw Edward looking worriedly at me. I changed position and rested my head on his lap instead. He kept stroking my hair.

Jasper came and sat down next to my feet, looking at us with a small smile on his face.

"Why would she say that?" I asked; my voice breaking.

"I don't know, Bells. You know Rosalie, she was scared when you and Edward left, with you non-responsive. She wouldn't calm down, no matter what we said to her. When she saw you were fine, she lashed out. It's what she does." Jasper tried to reason with me.

"I know, Jazz. She's irrational when she's scared or angry. That doesn't give her the right to control my life. She hurt me so much when she said that."

"I know. She regretted saying that as soon as it came out of her mouth, though." He told me.

I knew I would forgive her, but I couldn't at the moment. I had been nothing but supportive towards her, her relationship with Emmett and her family. She could have showed the same respect for me.

"I don't want to talk to her right now. Maybe tomorrow. I'll let her calm down completely; I don't want to hear anything else hurtful coming from her."

Jasper nodded and got up. He kissed my head before looking pointedly to Edward. Edward nodded discreetly but I caught it. I didn't say anything though.

"I'll tell them you're staying here for now." Jasper said and left.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bella, honey? Look at me." Edward ordered gently. I looked up at him.

"I know you're hurt, and I know you don't want to talk to her, but Rosalie has nothing but the best interest for you. She just doesn't want to see you getting hurt, and she thinks I could do that." He explained. I nodded, closing my eyes once again.

"She's scared she's going to lose you. She just got you back after more than a hundred years thinking you were dead, and she doesn't want to let you go. She was stressed out and she said things she shouldn't have, but don't hold it against her. She loves you."

"I know that, Edward, I know. I will talk to her, and I know I'll forgive her. But I'm hurt right now and it's her fault. I want her to feel a bit of my pain before we make up."

"Okay." He replied, carefully lifting my head and laying me back on my bed before getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked alarmed.

"I thought you wanted to be alone?"

I shook my head and patted the space next to me, indicating for him to lie down next to me. He did so, wrapping his arms around me while I rested my head on his chest. He freed one of his hand to go back to running his fingers through my hair.

"Everyone was very happy when they heard about us, Esme especially." He told me after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" I asked rhetorically. "What were they thinking?"

"Well, Esme and Carlisle were thinking about their son and daughter getting together, they were really happy I had finally found my match. They were afraid I'd always be alone."

"That sounds like them." I said.

"Alice was already planning our wedding." He chuckled and I couldn't help but giggle a little. I did hope we would end up together forever, and I sure wanted to marry Edward in a near future.

"Emmett's thoughts were a little too explicit, I'd rather not share." He said, pinching his nose in annoyance. I chuckled.

"And Jasper was happy. He said our emotions were driving him insane and if we hadn't got together when we had, he would make sure we did soon."

I laughed out loud at that.

"Poor Jasper." I mocked.

Edward made sure to distract me the whole night. We talked a lot, and we kissed a lot as well. I would never get tired of kissing him.

His eyes sparkled all the time we were together. His smiles were all genuine. He looked completely different than the first time I saw him.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" He asked once he caught me zoning out.

"You." I stated.

He smiled brightly before poking my nose. I had my chin resting on his chest and was looking up at him.

"What about me?"

"Your smile." I told him. "It's genuine."

He looked puzzled, so I explained.

"When I first met you, your smiles didn't reach your eyes. You had a faraway look, you looked lost."

He nodded, urging me to continue.

"And when you smiled at me, and it reached your eyes, I promised myself I'd do anything to see that again. And now… it's permanent. Your eyes have a permanent spark." I said honestly. There was no reason to hide.

"Because of you." He whispered. "You gave my existence a meaning. You're the reason I'm smiling." He pointed that out by kissing me swiftly once again. I smiled against his lips.

"So did you. You bring out the best of me. You made me confess my deepest fears. I feel comfortable with you." I confessed. He brought me closer to him.

After our heart-to-heart, Edward just hummed my song to me. It was times like this that I wished I could sleep, and dream. I was sure my dreams would be filled with him.

When dawn broke, Edward sighed.

"Esme is coming." He warned me. I nodded, but didn't move. I was way too comfortable, lying in bed with Edward. He kept caressing my hair and face throughout the night, keeping me calm. But once I could hear Esme's footsteps, I started to panic.

"What if Rose is still mad at me?" I asked Edward.

"She's not. Esme is thinking about last night. Rosalie is devastated." That made me feel even worse. I should have gone and talked to her, now she was beating herself up.

"Rosalie needed to realize you can make your own decisions, Bella. Don't blame yourself."

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked flabbergasted.

He chuckled. "I am sure. But I do know you quite well, if I may say so, and I know you're blaming yourself, thinking you should have gone and talked to her earlier."

I sighed but didn't reply.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Esme." I said in a normal tone. She would hear me.

A second later, she was standing on my bedroom door.

"Hello, you two." She said with a smile.

"Hi, Mom." We replied. "You can come in, you know." I told her.

She chuckled and sat down at the foot of the bed, facing us.

"How are you doing, dear?" She asked me.

"I'm better. How is she?" I asked quietly.

"She's… she's devastated. She is sure you hate her." She told me truthfully.

"I don't."

"I know that, dear." She said. "Are you staying here today?" She asked. I heard the meaning behind the question. 'Are you talking to her today?'

"No, Mom. I'm going to talk to Rose soon. I just needed to let things calm down first before we said more things we'd regret."

She nodded and got up.

"That was why I was sent here." She laughed. "They are all worried about you."

I sighed and got up.

"I'll be there later. I just need a shower." She nodded.

"I'll let them know." She walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't go hard on her, she already blames herself."

"I know. I won't do anything." I reassured her. She smiled and left.

I walked back to Edward and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm taking a shower; feel free to wander around." He chuckled and nodded.

I washed my hair and body quickly, and put clean clothes on. I felt better instantly.

Edward smiled when I stepped out of the bathroom and I couldn't help but smile back. He made his way to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You smell divine." He said, burying his face on my neck and kissing it.

"We have to go." I reminded him. He sighed, but nodded.

He drove my car to the house, and I took a deep breath when he opened my door. We slowly made our way inside the house.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, who was silently weeping, her hands covering her face.

We stopped by the doorway, and everything went silent. Rose looked up, her eyes locked with mine. It broke my heart to see all the hurt in there, and knowing it was because of me made it even worse.

I opened my arms and she ran to me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." She kept saying. I just hugged her, making shushing noises to calm her down.

"Shh, Rosie. It's okay." I tried to calm her, but she kept crying.

Jasper had to help her quiet down.

"Rose, look at me." I said once I broke free from her hug. She looked at me, her eyes really sad. "I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. But please, please don't ever do that again. Okay?" I told her softly. "I love you, okay? I love you and I don't want to see you hurt."

She nodded and hugged me again.

"I'm sorry I said all that. I know he's the right guy for you. It's obvious. I am just so scared of losing you, I don't want to lose you; I just got you back, baby."

I sighed. "You're not going to lose me, Rose. I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

She nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." She whispered.

The tension that had built up in the room vanished, and soon everyone was laughing. I was sitting down on Edward's lap. I couldn't stay away from him now that we finally got together.

I wonder how school would be like now. I cringed internally just thinking about all the hateful glares I would get.

It would be worth it, though.

* * *

_Crappy ending for the chapter, I know. _

_A little sibling quarrel is always healthy ;) I hope you liked the chapter. _

_Reviews are way, waaaay better than stitches LOL  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello my peeps!! Yup, it's a new chapter lol... sorry it took so long! I had a strike of creativity (no kidding) and I started two new stories. I have written about 10,000 words on them. Yes, it was that insane! LOL I'll publish them soon, I think. _

_Anyways, on with the show... this chapter goes to Wendy55 for unknowingly giving me the idea for this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 14

The holidays were done and we were going back to school in the morning. Edward said he would pick me up at my home and we'd drive together.

The past couple of weeks had been amazing. Edward and I got to know ourselves even better, and he took me out in many dates. The movies, walks on the beach, our meadow. He was extremely romantic.

He picked me up at quarter to eight and we drove to school in silence. His hand was gripping mine gently and both were resting on my lap. Every now and then he's rub his thumb over my knuckles and I'd smile. It was an involuntary reaction.

When we reached the school, the parking lot was already half way filled. Edward once again opened my door for me and we walked side by side. This was a normal occurrence, so it didn't cause a disturbance.

Now Edward intertwining our fingers and giving my hand a lingering kiss certainly did.

As soon as we walked inside the building, we could hear everyone's whispers about us. Theories ran wild and girls went jealous. It was incredible what one innocent kiss could bring.

The rest of the family had arrived a few minutes later, but I didn't pay attention to them. Edward was walking me to my first class. He pecked my lips and left for his own class.

I didn't see him for the rest of the morning. He wanted to walk me to all my classes, but I said it wasn't necessary. I just didn't want to seem too clingy. But I regretted saying that as soon as I left my second class. Everyone was staring at me in the corridors; most girls were openly glaring at me, as if I had stolen something very precious from them. In their mind, I suppose I have.

Edward was the most coveted bachelor in the whole school, probably the whole town. And I had snatched him from their hands.

Two girls stopped me from getting to my third period. Jessica and Lauren. I internally rolled my eyes; these girls were so annoying.

"I told you to stay away from my Eddie." Lauren threatened me in a low voice. I fought the urge to laugh.

"First of all, he's not Eddie; his name is Edward. Second, he's never been yours." I said confidently.

She snorted. "I don't care. I've been after him for two years before you showed up in here. I know he wants me and is only playing with you. You're so ugly I don't even know why he's wasting his time going out with you." She spat out.

I looked at her indifferently. I would have been freaking out and probably taking her words in, but I trusted Edward. He made sure to tell me every day that I looked beautiful; he had won my heart and I wouldn't let a petty little human ruin that.

"You know what, Lauren… whatever." I said and walked away. I reached my classroom only to see Jasper's jaw locked in place. He was fuming.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" I whispered. He seemed startled from my presence.

"Nothing, Bells. It's nothing." He dismissed it. I wanted to pressure him into telling me, but I didn't think it was a good idea. He would surely explode and I didn't want a repeat from Christmas.

During all of fourth period, Alice had been distracted. She wouldn't tell me what it was and she bolted out of the classroom without waiting for me. And Edward was waiting for me in the corridor. Something was definitely up.

"What's going on, Edward?" I asked as soon as he finished greeting me with a kiss on the forehead.

"Nothing." He said a bit too quickly. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and looked at him,

"That's what everyone's been saying, but I know something is up. I'm not stupid."

He sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "you'll see soon." He told me.

And I did. Or better – heard. Once we reached the cafeteria, I heard raised voices. Jasper's and Lauren's.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Lauren yelled. I entered the cafeteria and saw the whole scene unfolding.

Jasper had most likely walked to Lauren's table and said something to defend myself. He had heard us on the hallway, or so I assumed. Lauren was cowering over his glare, but that didn't stop her from yelling back at him.

"Yes, I do. You think you can try and hurt my baby sister and I'll let it at that. Think again." Jasper yelled. I had never seen him so angry and more so yelling at a lady. Not that one could classify Lauren as a _lady_ per se, but still, she was a woman. Jasper had always had the utmost respect towards every woman we had met.

Edward was holding me to him, but I let go. I had to make sure Jasper wouldn't do anything he would regret. I gave Edward a small kiss on the cheek before reaching Jasper cautiously.

"Jazz." I whispered. "Jasper, c'mon, let it go. It's not worth it." I told him loud enough for everyone in Lauren's table to hear.

Jessica was glaring at me once again but I just shrugged it off. She didn't scare me at all. There was also Mike, Eric and Tyler, who looked terrified. Angela and Ben were also sat there, but they both had small smiles on their faces. I guess no one had ever put Lauren to her place.

"Bella, she hurt you. She went as far as calling you ugly. Doesn't that bother you?" He asked, his eyes never wavering from Lauren.

"Yes, it does. But I don't see the point in stomping down to her level and insult her as well. I am better than that." I felt his resolve waver so I took my chance,

"Please, Jazzy. Let it go. Please, for me?" I begged. He huffed but finally nodded. I took his hand and started dragging him towards our table. I almost fell down, though, when I felt he wasn't moving with me.

"If you ever talk to my sister again, look at her or even think of her, I'll hunt you down and hurt you." He threatened. I heard Lauren gulp audibly before we left their table.

"What was that all about?" I hissed once we were out of earshot.

"I was defending you. The things she said to you; it's made me so, so angry. I hate it when people talk bad of you, but that was just too much. She's always talking about you, saying hurtful things and spreading rumors. I had to set her straight." He lectured me. It sounded like he thought I agreed with her. Which I clearly didn't. I knew I wasn't the most beautiful girl out there – just look at my sister – but I didn't consider myself ugly. I was average.

I stopped us in the middle of the cafeteria. All eyes were still on us; most people looked rather pleased that Lauren had finally tasted some of her own medicine.

I sighed before giving him a hug.

"I know you don't like it, I don't like it either. But I know how to defend myself; you made sure of that. I just ignore her. I know she says hurtful things about me, and I knew I would be the target of her hatred once I started dating Edward, but I don't care about her. She's just a stuck-up bitch that thinks she's better than anyone."

Jasper looked down, eyes wide.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You cursed. I'm not used to that." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I'm sorry for losing it like that." He said after we calmed down. "I just can't help but defend you against everything."

"I know, Jazzy. You're just way too overprotective for me to care." I joked. "But I love you anyway."

We finally made it to our table and I sat down next to Edward. I glared at both him and Alice before speaking,

"You knew. Both of you knew he was going to do that and you did nothing to stop him." I hissed.

Alice and Edward had the decency to at least look sorry.

"We're sorry, Bella. But I saw what would have happened if he didn't intervene. Lauren would have made your life hell for the next year and a half and you would end up attacking her."

I sighed and broke my glare.

"You're forgiven, Alice."

"What about me?" Edward all but pouted at me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"You should have told me." I huffed.

"I didn't want you to worry." He told me. He knew I would be worried for Jasper if I knew about it, but that didn't mean I didn't deserve to know.

I just shook my head at him and pretended to be mad.

"Please, Bella?" He begged while bring his chair closer to mine so our knees were touching. He leaned over, "please forgive me."

His sweet breath distracted me from my resolve and I looked at him. His eyes were pleading and had a hint of hurt in them. He really believed I was mad at him.

I quickly gave him a kiss on his lips to reassure him. He embraced me and sighed in relief.

"Just don't ever hide things from me again." I mumbled; my face was buried on his t-shirt clad chest.

"I promise." He whispered back.

"I'm glad you did it, Jazz." Rosalie said effectively breaking the little bubble Edward and I were in. "I was going to give that girl a piece of my mind soon if you hadn't stepped in. She was really getting on my nerves."

"It seems like you'll get your wish, Rose." Emmett said from beside her. We all looked up to see Jessica making her way over. When she saw all of us staring she almost turned around; she was determined to do whatever she was going to do, though.

"I didn't like the way you treated my friend." She said once she reached our table.

"And we didn't like the way she and you treated my baby sister." Rosalie retorted. Jessica took a step back.

"Lauren never said anything to Bella." Jessica tried to be brave, but she was slowly edging away from us.

"And all the rumors, and the whole 'stay away from my Eddie' crap?" Rosalie listed. "Edward really hates being called that, Lauren should have known that since she considers him as _her_ property and all." Rose was angry; anyone could tell.

"Rosie." I whispered in warning.

"If you didn't get the point yet, Jessica, let me spell it out for you. Stay away from Bella. Look at her again and you'll wish to have never crossed our path. Got it?" Jessica gulped and nodded. "Good, now get away from us."

Jessica all but ran back to her table; she was close to tears.

"Thanks, Rosie." I told her. She smiled at me and winked.

"I wouldn't let her try and walk all over you. Not that you'd let her, but it felt good to be able to protect you once again."

I smiled at her. She was so used to protecting me when we were human; it must have been hard for her when she thought I had died. She had no one to look after anymore. I was glad I could bring back those instincts from her.

"Right, so you thank Rosalie but I get yelled at." Jasper glared playfully at me.

"She's my big sister." I retorted.

"And I'm your big brother!" He exclaimed.

"She was reasonable."

"So was I! She threatened Jessica just as I did Lauren."

"I love her more." I told him while sticking my tongue out at him.

"No, you don't." He stated. Of course he would know that.

"Yeah, I know I don't. I love you the same. I just wanted you to calm down."

"I was calm." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so maybe I wasn't all that calm, but I am now."

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. We were so immature sometimes.

The others eyed us strangely, not understanding what was going on.

"Sorry guys, inside joke. Only Hale's allowed in." I grinned at them, and they all laughed.

For as long as I remember, one of the only ways I found to calm Jasper down was to make fun of him about not loving him. He knew it was a lie and that I loved both my siblings the same; he would always calm down after I assured him I really adored him.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. No one in school dared bother me again; they were all afraid of the wrath of the Hale twins. At home, Alice retold Esme all that happened today; she looked concern that I was being hurt by my fellow schoolmates. I assured her they didn't do anything. It wasn't like they could physically hurt me anyway.

The week following that was calm. People made sure to stay away from us, but we were still openly stared at all the time.

Two months passed by in the blink of an eye. We were all blissfully happy. We had triple dates all the time and it was good to see Jasper and Rosalie accept Edward so easily. After the fiasco on Christmas day, Rosalie learned not to interfere on my love life anymore. If I needed anything, I went to her for advice but she didn't try and break us up once again.

Everything was perfect.

We'd find out that something soon would ruin that.

* * *

_Yay or nay? =P There will be some drama soon... sorry about all the time skips, but it'd be boring to keep telling the same thing over and over lol.  
_

_On another note, a teaser for 'The Runaways' came out this week and OMG! It's gonna be soooo awesome! I totally love Joan Jett, I mean... that woman is amazing!! And Kristen sounded pretty good on the teaser, she has a nice voice and she looked so much like Joan Jett back in the days... Dakota was pretty cool too! I can't wait for it to come out!_

_Do you guys like Joan Jett? I used to like her songs when I was a kid but I had no idea who she was or what her songs were about (hey, I was a brazilian kid! I didn't know any english lol). I was born in the 80's and all and I do love that decade almost as much as the seventies (yeah, Beatles and all) so yeah, after I could understand what she was talking about I started to look online for some info. She was and still is the Queen of Rock xD I totally squealed when I heard there would be a movie about her and The Runaways, and double squealed when I heard Kristen Stewart was playing Joan Jett. (Sorry, I'm just too excited for this movie - check out my twitter account for a link to the teaser)  
_

_Reviews are almost better than Cherry Bomb! xD (that song just rocks too much lol)  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey peeps!! New chapter up!_

_Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you have a great time with your family, friends, or whoever you're spending the holidays with. _

_I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I wrote this in a rush at 3 in the morning. I corrected all I could, but it may still have errors._

_Disclaimer: I don't own aything._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15

It had been a week since what we call the _Lauren incident._

I was hunting with Rosalie. She had insisted we went together because she hadn't seen me in a while. She claimed I was spending way too much time with Edward and neglecting my family. I tried to balance them all, but sometimes I did get too caught up on Edward.

We would finish off our preys and then sit down and talk somewhere for a while. Just the two of us, no interruptions.

I was on my second deer, and I lost track of Rose. I had seen her go a little way south, but couldn't hear or smell her anymore. I shrugged it off and finished off my meal. I had just finished disposing the carcass when someone grabbed me from behind, their hand going to my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

"Make any sound, and I'll kill your precious sister right in front of your eyes." A man whispered.

I recognized the voice right away though. It was my captor, James. He had found me. And he had waited for the time where I would be too distracted to notice him coming my way.

"You are really hard to track, aren't you?" He whispered as he tightened his grip on me. He was stronger than me and no matter my efforts, I couldn't break free.

"Bella, are you done?" I heard Rose call for me a couple of miles away. She was coming our way.

James started to run to the opposite way without loosening his grip on my arm. He ran with me half hanging from his arms. I tried to break loose once again, but he just tightened his grip more, almost carrying me on his hip. His other hand still clamped my mouth shut. I couldn't even try to open it so I could bite him.

I could hear Rosalie's calls in the distance, slowly fading away. My eyes stung with venom, our form of tears that would never fall. I couldn't believe I was going to be the reason for everyone's, especially Rosalie's, worries. She must be panicking already.

James ran with me for a while. I kept struggling against him but to no avail. I couldn't free myself from his hold. I started panting heavily after a while; it wasn't that I was tired, because that was impossible. The mere thought of being in James' possession brought back unwanted memories. I was starting to panic.

After about half an hour, we had crossed the border to Canada and reached a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I had no idea of where I was or what was going to happen to me.

"Your attempts will be in vain, Isabella. I will not let you go this time." James whispered menacingly. I shivered involuntarily showing my fear. I promised myself that would be the last time he scared me, though. I could fight fairly now that I was a vampire like him.

He took me to one of the few small rooms in the cabin and tossed me on the floor. I fell down with a loud thud, breaking the weak wooden floor in the process. I got up quickly, crouching and growling at him.

"Try to attack me, and I'll have Victoria finish off your sister." He threatened.

I stood up straight, paling – figuratively speaking. He had Rose. He was going to hurt my sister because of me. I could not let that happen.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard." I growled at him again but he only looked at me amused.

"Touchy, aren't we, Isabella?" He kept calling me by my full name to taunt me.

"I don't like people threatening my family." I hissed through my bared teeth.

"I'm merely stating the truth. Victoria got hold of your dear sister Rosalie just as we left and with just one word from me, she'll be vampire barbecue." He taunted me again.

He knew all my weaknesses. He had kept me captive for a whole year during my human days after all; I had had a tendency to sleep talk, and I was sure I had had said a lot of things about my siblings during that year. He was now using all those things against me, hoping I would cooperate.

I didn't know how to react.

"If you even think about escaping, she'll be toast. I have a couple of friends watching this place. One wrong move and she's gone. You've been warned."

He left the house soon after. I collapsed on the ground and started dry sobbing. I had no way of knowing if he was saying the truth. I didn't have my cell phone on me because we didn't want to be disturbed. I didn't know if Alice had seen anything.

I really hated not knowing.

I pulled myself together after a few minutes. I couldn't just sit around and mope. I was a vampire for crying out loud. I was as indestructible as he was, and I knew how to fight.

But first of all, I had to send Alice a message. I concentrated really hard on my choice to ask for help, showing the way we had run till we got in the cabin. Hopefully Alice will see that.

Second, I looked around to see ways I could escape. The house was made of wood, which was extremely easy to break; that would make a sound though, and I could hear James talking to someone nearby.

I took my time assessing everything and making a plan. I had to confirm Rose was safe first. Despite all, I was really scared of losing her like that. Especially since I had just found her.

I took a deep breath and started concentrating. I needed to find a way to know if they were safe. As I was thinking, James barged into the house.

"Looks like we have a new addition with Victoria and her minions. Little Edward panicked when you didn't get home when you said you would and went after you."

I gasped. This was not happening.

"Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this. It's me you want, let them be. I'm here, just leave them alone." I pleaded.

"You are so weak, Isabella, begging like this. I will not let them go; they're my insurance that you'll stay here." He practically yelled before slamming the door shut and leaving me alone once again.

They couldn't have Edward as well. He was my whole life, my world. What if he did something reckless and got hurt? Killed? I couldn't even think about it. I missed him so much already, and we hadn't been apart for more than four hours.

Why did I feel that pang in my heart every time we had to stay away from each other? Why did I longed to see him so much when he was gone? Why did I automatically smile every time I saw him smile or laugh?

It was the most strange and inappropriate time to have such an epiphany, but I had finally figured out. I loved Edward. I truly loved him like I'd never done before. He was everything to me. I loved him.

And I wouldn't give up. I had to let him know how I felt; I couldn't die without telling him I loved him.

"I love him." I tested the words lowly, smiling brightly with my body's response to it. I was sure my heart would have been going overdrive had it still been beating.

I was brought out by a loud noise. Two vampires came in this time, James and a dark haired one.

"What are you smiling at?" James taunted me once again.

I just stared at him. The other vampire ran to me and grabbed me before I could escape, holding my arms tightly. James appeared in front of me, smiling sadistically.

"I'll wipe that off your face for you." He said right before biting my arm. The venom stung like hell and left a crescent shaped scar. I growled loudly.

He bit me again, ripping a part of my right arm out. I let out a scream.

"You deserve this, for all you have done to me." He said.

"What did I ever do to you? You kidnapped me, kept me locked up for a whole year only to bite me and change me into one of you." I screamed in his face. The dark haired vampire was holding me by my waist now, since my arm was mostly ripped off.

"You taunted me. Singing in an alluring voice, going around _my_ forest as if you owned it, and your appetizing scent. I had to have you, I had to make you suffer like you were making me. I've seen the way you and Edward treat each other. He won't have you, though; you are mine." He tried to explain but he was a bit delusional.

What scared me was that he had watched me interact with my siblings as a human. He knew the strong bond we had, and he must have been spying on me before kidnapping me again just now, so he knew that bond had only intensified.

He seemed to know about Alice and Edward at least; Alice had never even seen him coming so he must have been able to block her visions somehow. And Edward had never heard him, so he must have known to keep his distance.

Just thinking of Edward gave me the determination I needed. I would not let James ruin my life once more. He took me away from my family once; he would not do it again.

Mustering all the strength I could, I flipped the dark haired vampire over my shoulder, throwing him on the floor. He immediately got up and pounced at me. I stepped aside right on time, and he crashed against a wall, breaking it down almost completely. I took the opportunity to grab my lost limb and attach it back in place. The vampire lunged for me once again, but I kicked him down _there_ while holding my now mending arm.

James seemed to come out of his trance and attacked me as well. Jasper had taught me how to defend myself from two or more attackers and I applied some of the moves he had shown me. I managed to rip James' leg out, but the other vampire managed to grab me.

He kept me in a tight hold.

"You're a feisty one, uh?" He said. I growled in response.

James got his leg reattached and looked at me.

"You'll pay for this, Isabella. Say goodbye to your sister." He said while grabbing hold of a cell phone.

My rage took over and I broke free from the vampire's grip immediately lunging at James. I got the phone off his hand and crushed it, turning it into dust. He would not be able to communicate with Victoria.

I fought both of them without surrendering. The cabin had come down from the constant blows to the walls and we were in an open territory. I had just managed to rip the dark haired vampire's, who I learned was called Laurent, arms off when I felt it.

Edward was near. I didn't know how I knew it, I just felt a shock run through me, like it happened whenever he touched me.

When he was in hearing distance, I managed to notice four more scents. The whole family had come to me, leaving Esme and Carlisle behind.

I pushed Laurent into a tree, and the impact made it break in half. He had a little bit of trouble standing up because he didn't have his arms to balance himself. I took the opportunity to finish the job and rip both his legs off.

His screams could be heard miles away.

James went to attack me yet again but someone lunged at him, the collision making an extraordinary sound. Edward fought with James while Jasper and Emmett made a bonfire; they started chucking the body parts already ripped off into the fire. Jasper than turned to Laurent and whispered, "No one hurts my baby sister and goes away unscathed," before disconnecting Laurent's head from his torso with a vicious bite. Emmett threw the remains in the fire as well.

James was putting up a fight, so Jasper went to help Edward. In seconds, all of James' body was burning along with Laurent's.

"Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed before running to me. I just had time to open my arms before I was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so sorry, baby. I should have been paying attention. I shouldn't have left you alone." She was crying on my shoulder, clinging to me like I was her lifeline.

I lowered her down to the ground with me while running my hand through her hair. She was completely distressed.

"It was not your fault, Rose." I whispered. "I'm fine now. I was more worried about your safety than mine. He said he had Victoria grab you and I didn't know if that was true."

She shook her head. "I smelled her scent, but she never approached me. After a few minutes of calling you, I realized you were gone. I should have known right away that you wouldn't just go without telling me. Alice found me and told me she had a vision; you were taken by force. We tried to find the scent of your captor but we couldn't. The others had come to help, but it was impossible to trace it.

"Alice had another vision later; it was you asking for help." She told me. I interrupted.

"I sent that vision, hoping she would see and recognize the way we had gone through." I explained. Rose nodded and continued.

"Edward recognized the place and we all ran here. I'm so sorry." She apologized again.

"Rosie, it wasn't your fault. He had been stalking us for a while. He knew about Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions; he managed to block both of them. He wanted me; he said I had taunted him while I was human with my singing and my scent and that he had to make me suffer like I had done him. That was why he kidnapped me when I was human and that was why he did it again now." I explained loud enough so everyone could hear.

Rose kept weeping, though. She was mumbling things like 'I could have lost you again', and 'I shouldn't have insisted we went hunting'.

"It's over, Rosie. I'm fine. Stop blaming yourself." I whispered back to her, giving her head a kiss.

Jasper came over to us and pulled us both to him in a hug.

"You put up quite a fight, Bells." He murmured. I chuckled once.

"You taught me well, Jazz. They didn't have a chance."

Jasper looked at me, pride and love in his eyes. I kissed his head as well before gently disentangling Rosalie from me. Emmett came over and gave me one of his famous bear-hugs before wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist and walking a little away.

Alice then almost knocked me over when she basically jumped at me.

"I couldn't see. He was blocking my visions somehow; I only saw you were taken after it had happened, because he was trying to decide on what to do with you. I'm so sorry." She said in one breath, still holding me.

"It wasn't your fault, Alice. It was no one's fault, okay? He knew about your visions somehow and he made sure to work on blocking them." I tried to reassure her, but she kept her hold on me until Jasper gently pried her off me.

I looked at the one person left. Edward's eyes were full of anguish, relief and a jumble of emotions I couldn't understand. We locked eyes for a second before he had me in his arms, kissing me passionately.

The kiss was full of fear, as if I were going to disappear again. We both broke it after a few minutes, panting. He rested his forehead in mine, looking right into my eyes.

"It was agonizing, the way you were taken. I couldn't believe you were gone. Every bad thought ran through my mind while we were running here, I was so scared of losing you. I can't ever lose you." Even his voice was anguished.

"I'm not going anywhere. You were one of the reasons I didn't give in to James' threats. I couldn't be killed without letting you know something." I told him sincerely.

He looked at me questioning, tightening his grip on my waist.

"I love you." I whispered, looking directly into his eyes.

I could see all the previous emotions vanish almost instantly. His eyes lit up and a small smile appeared on his mouth.

"Really?" He whispered.

I nodded. "More than anything. There is no life for me without you, the mere thought of not having you makes my heart break. I love you, and I'll always love you."

His response was one of the best kisses ever. It was filled with love, and nothing more. There was no one else on Earth, just us two. It didn't matter to me that the rest of the family was just a couple of feet away, or that my overprotective siblings heard everything that was said.

It was only Edward and Bella. Forever.

"I love you, too." He replied once the kiss was broken. "So much. I can't live without you as well; you gave my existence meaning. You bring out the best in me and you made me see that it was okay to care. I love you, Isabella."

He picked me up bridal style and ran to the others. He claimed he wouldn't let me out of his sight for a long time.

I sure was not complaining.

* * *

_Yes, Victoria was left out for a you'll know... soon..._

_Stephenie never really explained how they can pull themselves together after being ripped apart, I tried to sound convincing lol... sorry if it wasn't.  
_

_Happy Christmas once again. Happy Holidays for those that don't celebrate Christmas =]_

_Reviews are the best Christmas present ever!!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello everyone! Happy new year to y'all =] I hope 2010 brings you lots of love, peace, inspiration and all ;)_

_Not my best chapter, that's for sure. I apologize in advance._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 16

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us on the front porch. As soon as Edward set me down, Esme had me in her arms. Her grip was so strong I wouldn't be able to breathe were I still human.

"I'm so glad you're okay, dear. They all bolted out of here so fast I almost missed them. Alice said something about you being taken." She posed it as a question. I nodded against her shoulder, taking comfort on her embrace.

"It was James, the one that kidnapped me as a human. I fought him though and then everyone else got there. We had to get rid of him and his friend." I explained briefly. She kissed my forehead once before letting me go. Carlisle also approached me and put me in a tight hug.

"I am really glad you are okay, my daughter." It was the first time he had said that out loud. It made me clung to him tighter.

"Thanks, Daddy." I whispered. He let go and soon I felt another pair of arms wrap around my waist. Edward pecked my cheek lightly before guiding me back inside the house.

We all sat down in the living room, each couple in one of the couches or whatever else that was available. They didn't say anything for a long time, until I broke the silence.

"What are we going to do with Victoria?" I asked. I didn't know if she was around or if she would want to avenge her mate's death.

"If she attacks us in any way, we'll fight. If she doesn't do anything, you don't as well. Do not go looking for her." Carlisle said, looking pointedly at the three other guys.

They all nodded reluctantly. I knew Carlisle was very against any kind of violence, even more so if it wasn't extremely necessary. Victoria hadn't even showed up and the guys were most likely planning how to kill her.

So we moved on with our lives, but not completely. Edward plainly refused to leave me alone. He was scared I was going to be taken again, even after I told him I would not get that distracted again. He didn't listen to me.

There was always someone with me. If Edward had to go hunt or do something, I would stay with Jasper or Emmett. Rosalie was also almost glued to my side. She was still feeling guilty over the hunting trip and really scared of losing me once again.

In school, Edward kept an eye on me by reading my classmates' minds. If there were any sign of danger, he said he would find a way to pull me out of school immediately.

As it was, nothing exciting happened. The only thing I could say was different was that Lauren hadn't bothered me at all. She actually looked extremely frightened whenever she spotted me. I had to fight the urge to laugh at her every time I caught her look.

With my life being decided for me, I just mostly stayed cooped up inside the Cullen's house. Even Alice was scared something would happen again and she wouldn't be able to see so she toned down on her shopping trips. My voluntary house arrest got me closer to Esme, though. She had got so worried when everyone just left that she couldn't stay away from us as well.

She looked at me as if she wanted to properly take care of me, cooking me meals and singing me to sleep. That was impossible, though, so she went for the second best option. She and I worked long hours on a project for the new Cullen residence in Canada. That was where we were going to move next in a couple of years.

She asked my opinion on almost everything and she took all I said into consideration. Sometimes we would disagree on something and Carlisle or Edward had to help us out.

Edward, besides being a paranoid vampire, had grown even more romantic after our declarations of love. Sometimes when I went home I'd find my room full of flower petals; sometimes he surprised me with small gifts. I had vehemently forbidden him to spend too much money on me and he actually listened. Most of the times.

He made sure to always be holding my hand in school and at any other possible moment. He said he wanted to always be sure I was at his side, even though he could see me. Holding my hand calmed him and I wouldn't take that away from him. He was also always reminding me that he loved me. He didn't have to say it out loud but his gestures showed it.

A whole month had passed with no sign of danger. Everyone started to relax a little and we spent more time out of the house. We took longer hunting trips with fewer of us.

It went like that for almost the rest of the semester.

At the end of March, though, Alice had a vision. It involved Victoria, but what Alice saw didn't make any sense. She was going to come over alone. Alice saw her knock on our door.

Not the attitude for someone that supposedly wanted to kill us.

So we waited for four days until she showed up. And just like in Alice's vision, she knocked on the door. Carlisle was the one to open it and let her in. She wasn't looking devastated nor hungry for revenge. She looked… relieved.

"Hello." She said in a low but strong voice. We all stared at her, not knowing how to react. "I know this is unusual, but I had to come here." She started. Carlisle motioned for her to take a seat while he went back to his.

"I'm sorry." She said while looking straight at me. "He made me believe so many things, I'm sorry he hurt you like that all those years ago. When I saw him almost killing you I had to do something. That was why I stopped him. I'm sorry you had to be turned into one of us, but I'm glad you were able to reconnect with your family.

"James promised me a lot of things. He said he loved me. But then he'd murmur something about you driving him crazy. He was delusional, and I never noticed it. He called me Bella on more than one occasion, but I shrugged it off. He was just mad he had lost you, I kept telling myself.

"It wasn't like that, though. He started tracking you, but it took him a really long time. He just found you a few months ago. He learned about this new coven of yours. He saw that you had found both your brother and sister; he somehow found out about Edward's mind reading ability and kept his distance. And he kept telling me not to make any decision, because of Alice.

"It was when I realized I meant nothing to him. I was just a toy, a distraction until he could find his beloved. So when he ordered me to kidnap Rosalie while he got you I just stood on the sidelines. I knew that if I showed myself, you'd attack me. So I hid."

"Why did it take so long for you to come to us, then?" I asked her.

"I was scared you'd try to hurt me as well. I know that what I did was wrong, standing by his side all these years, but I was just a woman in love. I let him manipulate me and I'm sorry."

I got up and walked to where she was seated, kneeling down next to her.

"I forgive you." I whispered. It wasn't in my nature to hold grudges and I felt sorry for Victoria.

"Thank you, Bella. I should be going now. Thank you for letting me explain myself." She said with a small smile and left.

"You're just too good, you know that?" Edward whispered to me once I sat back next to him.

"It wasn't her fault, Edward. She never touched me when I was first kidnapped and as she said, she stopped James from killing me. She saved me."

Edward sighed loudly but nodded. "Her thoughts were sincere, she was saying exactly what she was thinking."

I smiled at him, pecking his lips lightly.

"It's all done now. We don't have to worry about it anymore." I said.

They all finally agreed, and we went on with our lives. Edward quit worrying over me at all times and Rose gave me some space. Alice went back to dragging me on shopping sprees. But I kept working on our new house with Esme.

Carlisle and Esme asked Jasper and I to move away with them all once our time here ended. Of course we agreed; for one, we wouldn't be able to leave Rosalie ever again. And two, I could not even think about being apart from Edward and the same with Jasper and Alice.

School was almost over for the year, and Prom was almost there.

Edward had asked me to go with him, and I reluctantly said yes. It wasn't that I didn't want to go with him, I just didn't like all the attention we'd be getting. In the end, though, he used his very persuasive methods of kissing me to get my affirmative response.

Rosalie and Alice dragged me to Seattle to get a Prom dress. We would all be going, which relieved me a bit. At least people would focus more on my sister and best friend than me. Who would want to stare at me when Rosalie was in the room, right?

I ended up with a midnight blue long dress. Alice said blue suited me the best and it was Edward's favorite color on me. That was mostly why I chose that dress.

The day of the dance, Alice and Rose dragged me to my house to get me ready. We spent the whole day doing our hair, nails and everything else. Esme joined us at some point, handing me a pair of earrings. They matched my jewelry set perfectly.

"Thanks, Mom. They're gorgeous." I said before giving her a hug. Alice shrieked loudly saying I would ruin my hair, which made me laugh.

An hour before Prom, Esme drove us to their house where all the guys were waiting. It was a bit untraditional, but it worked for us.

"You look stunningly beautiful, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear as soon as I walked through the front door.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I said while brushing invisible specks from his tux. He pecked my lips lightly and offered his arm for me.

Esme took photos of everyone. Couples, siblings, the whole family and soon we were off. Edward drove his special occasion car, much to my dismay. As soon as we got into the parking lot of the school all eyes were on us. I rolled my eyes and sighed when Edward smirked at me.

He opened my door for me and held my hand while we walked inside the Gym. It was the only place in town big enough to hold our Prom. The others were already there, having a blast on the dance floor. We joined them instantly.

Through the whole night, I danced with Edward. Emmett and Jasper whisked me away for a dance or two, but for the most part I was with my love.

The man that brought me more joy than he would ever be aware of. He was my angel, my one and only love.

"What?" He asked once he caught me looking at him.

I smiled brightly back and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you."

He gave me his crooked smile in response before kissing me again.

"I love you, too, my Bella. Forever."

I had to admit this was the best day of my life.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness, lack of dialogue and all in all a crappy chapter..._

_The story is almost done, I have only a few more things to finish off and it'll be done. I have two new stories in development as we speak (ahm, write) so hopefully you'll check them out as well when I post them ;)_

_Reviews are better than chocolate cake xD  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey everyone! It's a new chapter! xD Sorry it took so long lol I finally decided that I needed to get my driver's license... taking classes and all, it's annoying but I'm getting there =P  
_

_I really hope this one is better than chap 16 lol... _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything..._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 17

School was out.

Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett graduated with honors once again and were headed to an Ivy League college after summer. Or so everyone thought.

During summer, we decided on traveling. Emmett and Rosalie went off on their own to one of their secluded houses. Esme and Carlisle were staying in Forks mostly because of his work. They'd travel for a week to Europe. Esme wanted to go back to Paris.

Jasper had proposed to Alice just after graduation, and she was more than ecstatic. My brother was really romantic and Alice told me all he had said to her before finally giving her the ring. I had to admit I was quite surprised by my brother's eloquence.

He had to buy a ring, since our family wasn't really tight; we had no heirlooms. He chose a beautiful one carat princess-cut diamond ring. It was really exquisite. Jasper also took Alice away for the summer, not bothering to disclose their location.

Edward wanted to go somewhere as well, and I told him my cabin in Rochester could still be intact. It had been decades since I had last been there but it was worth a shot. So we packed and drove in his Volvo towards New York. It took us half a day with his speed and the lack of need for bathroom stops.

The cabin was just as I left it all those years ago; it was really dusty though, so we spent a couple of hours cleaning everything up. Once we were done, we lay down in bed, just cuddling.

"This is heaven." Edward whispered while kissing my hair. "Just you and me. No brothers or sisters to interrupt us; no Emmett to annoy us. Can we stay like this forever?" He sighed wistfully.

I chuckled. "We could, but we'd have to get up to hunt sometime, sweetheart."

He pouted. I couldn't hold the giggle that escaped while I kissed the pout away.

"What are you laughing at, Miss Hale?" Edward asked, his eyes full of mischief.

"You're so adorable when you pout." I said.

"Adorable? You're calling me adorable?" He pouted once again. I nodded, holding in another giggle.

Without warning he started tickling me. I shrieked loudly and tried to get out of the way, but he held me in place.

"Stop, stop." I pleaded but he kept on tickling. To get more control, he put one leg on each side of my body, straddling my legs. His face was just inches away from mine; the atmosphere changed suddenly.

He pecked my lips and we soon forgot about the world. His kisses always left me breathless, even though I didn't need to breathe. He kept on assaulting my lips mercilessly for what seemed like hours, both of us in a very compromising position.

"Still think I'm adorable?" He whispered huskily once he broke the kiss. When I nodded my affirmative, he attacked my lips once again.

We stayed like that for a long time; we didn't need to breathe and the need to be together was greater than anything else.

We didn't go farther than a heavy make out though. He was a gentleman and I was raised to wait for marriage before being intimate with a man. That didn't stop us from making out a lot, though.

Our summer was mostly spent like that. More than once, though, Edward took me to New York City to watch a couple of Broadway plays and even a few movies. It was refreshing to be in a big city for a change. I liked small towns, but I also loved the hectic life that comes with living in a big city.

On one of our visits to New York, Edward took me to Central Park. It was as beautiful as when I first visited it all those years ago. It was way past midnight and only a few people were out. He and I walked around hand-in-hand, soaking in the peacefulness that place brought; which was ironic since we were in the middle of the busiest city in our country.

After a couple of minutes, I noticed Edward became more fidgety. He kept looking at me and sighing, and looked away when he noticed I was staring. More than once he gripped my hand tighter.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked in concern. His behavior was really unusual.

"Nothing. I… do you mind if we sit down for a while?" He asked back. I nodded but kept wondering why he needed to sit down. It was not like he would be tired or anything.

He gently guided me to a bench facing a pond. It was a beautiful sight, especially since the full moon was illuminating the small lake, giving it the most amazing glow.

We sat down and Edward immediately brought me to him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and kissing my head.

"It's amazing, isn't it? The peace this place brings?" He whispered. I just nodded. "It makes you think how fortunate we all are for being able to witness such a view."

He looked at me and smiled before gently pecking my lips.

"Especially if one is accompanied by the most beautiful woman to ever cross this path." He was looking deep into my eyes when he said that. "You are everything I ever wanted and more, Bella. You're so beautiful, so caring. I never thought myself worthy of love, but you made me see that it was possible.

"You are an angel brought to me to help me realize everyone is capable of loving. You've helped me so much, you held me when I was down and you made me smile by just smiling back at me."

He let go of my shoulders and kneeled down in front of me. I let out an audible gasp when he stood on one knee and held out a small velvet box in front of him.

"You're my everything. You gave my existence meaning. Without you, I'll just cease to exist. I love you more than everything, my angel. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife for the rest of eternity?"

His speech left me frozen. I had no idea of the impact I had on his life. I had always thought it was the other way around. I was so stunned I couldn't form coherent words to reply so I settled for a nod. His responding smile was blinding.

He took the small ring from its spot in the box and grabbed my left hand gently. He kissed each knuckle before sliding the ring on my third finger. He gave one more lingering kiss on the ring before looking up at me. I eyed it lovingly and Edward caught my stare.

"It was my mother's ring. I wanted you to have it." It was beautiful, simple yet charming.

My eyes stung from the venom pooling there but I did not break my gaze from Edward's eyes. He slowly got up and took my hands, bringing me up with him. He pulled me into a hug and started kissing every spot on my face, making me giggle loudly.

"I love you so much, Bella. Thank you." He whispered once he released my face. I gave him one more peck on the lips before whispering back.

"I love you, too, my Edward. I cannot wait to be your wife." That word brought something on him, and he once again assaulted my lips. We were oblivious to everything happening around us.

That was until we heard a loud wolf-whistle that made me break the kiss and duck my head under his chin. Edward chuckled and held me closer to him. When I looked around, I noticed a few late wanderers eyeing us amusedly.

We made our way home in silence. I was absolutely blissful, I just couldn't stop smiling. Once we were safely inside my cabin, Edward's lips were on mine; that was how we stayed for the rest of the day.

Once the high was over and we had both calmed down, I decided to call everyone to tell them the good news. Rosalie was the first one.

"What?" She answered a bit annoyed. I guess I interrupted something.

"Rosie?" I called in a small voice. I really hoped she wasn't mad at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bells. I thought it was someone else calling to annoy us. So, what happened?" She must have just noticed it was actually me calling and jumped to conclusions.

"I'm fine, Rose. I just have something to tell you that couldn't wait." I said excitedly.

"Well, what is it, baby?" She asked.

"Edward proposed." I blurted out in a shriek. I waited a couple of seconds for her response, but when I heard none I started to panic.

"Rosie?" I called her again.

"Congratulations, baby." She finally said in a whisper. "I'm so happy for you." Her voice was off though.

"What's wrong, Rosalie?" She just shook it off as nothing, but I was not convinced. We would have a chat once we were all back home.

Emmett congratulated us loudly and it made me forget about Rose for a while. I laughed out loud when he started insinuating a few things. Rosalie shut him up though. We talked for a couple more minutes before I hung up. I needed to call Alice and Esme.

Alice answered the phone by yelling a loud 'congratulations'. Of course she would have seen it before me, but that didn't bother me. She swore she kept it a secret from Jasper, and he was going crazy with worry. I laughed and asked her to give him the phone.

"Bella, are you okay? Alice kept saying something would happen to you and she didn't tell me what. I almost ran all the way to wherever you are." I chuckled.

"I'm fine, Jazzy, don't worry. Do you think Alice would have kept it from you if it was a bad thing?" I reminded him. He sighed and agreed.

"So, what is it that happened?" He asked.

"I'm getting married." I told him. "He proposed, Jazz." I finally shrieked, earning a laugh from both my brother and my fiancé. I sighed internally while thinking that. _My fiancé._

"I'm really glad, Bella." He said calmly. "He's the right guy for you." I smiled, but once again something sounded off.

"You knew." I accused. "You knew he was going to propose."

He just chuckled.

"Yes, I knew, Isabella. He came to me a few days before we left asking for my blessing. I just had no idea when he would do it, which was why I was panicking when Alice said something would happen. It completely slipped my mind. I'm really happy for both of you, Bells."

"Thanks, Jazz. That means a lot. I have to go now, have to call Esme. You take care, okay?"

"You, too, Bells. Love ya."

"You, too. Bye." I whispered and hung up. One more call to make.

"Hey, Mom." I greeted once she picked up the phone.

"Bella, dear. How are you?" Esme asked.

"I'm great. I have some news." I told her, not beating around the bush.

"Okay… let's hear it." She replied skeptically.

"I'm engaged." I said yet again. I heard a loud shriek from her side and laughed loudly. I could hear Carlisle asking if she was okay, which made it funnier. She yelled that she was fine and that Edward had proposed. Carlisle called a 'congratulations' back at us.

Esme and I talked a bit more before hanging up. As soon as I put the phone down, Edward has his arms around me.

"I'm glad everyone is happy about this." I whispered. "Rose sounded weird, though. I'm going to have to talk to her once we get home." He silenced me with a kiss.

~*~

A week later, we went back home. Everyone was already there, apparently all waiting for us to arrive. Alice squealed and ran to us just as we walked into the living room. She hugged us fiercely, congratulating us once again.

Esme and Carlisle hugged us gently and Emmett put me into one of his famous bear hugs. Jasper stood aside while the family kept saying how happy they were for us. Rosalie didn't even acknowledge our presence.

Once they had calmed down, I looked at Rose and Jasper, who was eyeing me curiously.

"Rosie? Jazz? Mind going on a walk with me?" I asked, nodding my head towards the door. Jasper nodded but Rose still didn't move. I gave Edward a peck on the lips and made my way to Rosalie's still form. I grabbed her hands and forced her up.

"C'mon, Rose. We need to talk." I said with finality. She sighed but didn't argue; soon the three of us were running through the woods.

We stopped in a small clearing and sat down.

"What's wrong, Rosalie?" I asked. She looked up at me and I almost gasped. Her eyes were full of pain. "What happened?" I whispered.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered back.

I didn't understand what she meant.

"You're going to get married and run off with Edward, and I'm never going to see you again." She said, her voice breaking. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and ran my fingers through her hair.

"That is never going to happen, Rose. You're my family, I'm never, ever abandoning you."

"When Edward came to talk to us, I knew the right thing to do was give him my blessing. But I couldn't stop thinking that he would be the one to take you away. I don't ever want to lose you again. I love you, baby." Her body shook with sobs as she said that.

"I love you, too, my Rose. Always and forever." I reassured her. Jasper came to us as we broke the hug and put one arm around each of us; we both rested our head on one of his shoulders.

"We'll always be together. We spent far too much time apart and I don't think I could ever let go of you, girls. You're all I have left and I'm not letting you go."

We stayed in silence for a few minutes, letting everything sink in.

"Thank you." I finally whispered after a long while. "Thank you for your blessings. I wouldn't have accepted it if you were against it." I said truthfully. "Now I have a few things to ask you."

Jasper nodded and Rose smiled from her spot on Jazz's shoulder, indicating for me to carry one.

"Jazzy, will you be the one to give me away?" I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"I'd be more than honored to do so." I smiled back at him.

"Rose, will you be my maid of honor?"

She shrieked and launched herself at me, bringing both Jasper and I down. She kissed my face much like Edward did not a week ago, and I laughed loudly.

"Of course I will, baby." She got up and helped me and Jasper.

I gave them both one more hug in thanks. "Thank you both. You're the best siblings anyone could have asked for." Both of them kissed my cheeks simultaneously and I couldn't help but giggle.

"We love you, baby sis." They said at the same time. Creepy twin thing.

Once we got home, Alice almost attacked me with wedding magazines and everything else. She had started planning the wedding long before I knew I was getting married. It would be a huge help, though. I absolutely detested planning any sort of parties.

After a few hours discussing with the girls about what I wanted and didn't want on my wedding I came down the stairs to see Edward playing video games with my brothers.

"Finally." He whispered once he realized I was free from Alice's hands.

I giggled and made my way to him, sitting on his lap and kissing him senseless in front of everyone.

We broke apart once Jasper started complaining he didn't want to feel such things coming from his little sister.

"I love you." I whispered, resting my forehead against his.

"I love you, too, my fiancée." He replied.

I loved how he called me his fiancée, but couldn't wait to actually become his wife.

* * *

_Yes, the cheesiest ending for the chapter, I know lol..._

_All my info on New York was taken from wikipedia so yeah, I've never been there, can't tell if it's correct or not =]_

_And also, I may post an outtake after this story is finished with Edward's talk with Rose and Jasper ;) I don't want to change POV's in the middle of the story =]_

_Reviews are better than weekends! =D  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey all! Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, I got so engrossed on my driving lessons I kinda put this story aside. =/_

_Anyways, here's chapter eighteen. I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 18

I was freaking out. This was it; there was no turning back now.

Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I were in Alice's room getting ready; it was finally my wedding day.

Our last year at Forks High had passed so fast, I barely noticed it. Alice and Jasper had gotten married during our winter break, in Paris. It was a small, but still extravagant event; it wouldn't have been Alice's wedding otherwise.

The venue was absolutely breathtaking, and the ceremony was beautiful. My brother was absolutely exuding happiness, quite literally. There wasn't a single soul in there that wasn't smiling.

The news of mine and Edward's engagement caused uproar in our school. Girls went absolutely crazy when they realized that Edward would be officially off the market soon. The boys drove Edward insane with their inappropriate thoughts.

Alice went overboard on her plans for my wedding, and ended up inviting half the school population for the wedding. If I could have killed her, believe me, she wouldn't be in this world anymore. Eventually, she convinced me that it would make Lauren even more jealous, and I agreed. It was quite an evil thought, but that girl really got on my nerves.

So Alice took care of everything; from the decoration to my wedding gown. She wouldn't let me see anything, though; I didn't complain at all. I preferred it that way; at least I wouldn't freak out over anything she did.

Last night the guys all but dragged Edward away from the Cullen household for a 'bachelor party'; they actually just took him hunting and then went to my place to get ready.

Meanwhile, the girls and I stayed home watching sappy movies and talking about whatever came to mind.

The wedding was set to five o'clock in the afternoon, so at around two we all cleaned up and started getting ready. Alice and Esme got ready first before helping Rosalie with her dress and hair-do. Rose and Alice helped me with my make-up and hair before I slipped into my dress.

It was the most incredible dress I had ever seen. I didn't like flashy, puffy or otherwise girly things but I wanted it to be elegant. It was strapless, and there were beadings all over the chest area. They were simple, yet gave a vintage look to the dress. There was a thick ribbon just under the chest line and the same beadings design went down the skirt. It wasn't white; instead Alice opted for a pale lavender; she claimed my complexion was already too pale for a traditional white dress.

On my head, Rosalie was just putting a tiara that once belonged to her. She told me it was from her first wedding with Emmett and that she wanted me to have it. The tiara went well with my dress; it had small flower-shaped diamonds on it. It was absolutely beautiful.

Let's say I was really glad I could not produce any tears.

"Thank you, Rosie." I whispered. She put the tiara on and gave my head a small kiss before smiling at me. I looked her over; she was wearing a light red bridesmaid dress and she looked breathtaking.

"Now you have something old. And I have to say, you are the most exquisite bride I had ever seen, Isabella. You truly are gorgeous." My responding smile was blinding.

She stepped aside when Esme approached us; she was wearing a simple pale yellow dress. Esme had something in her hand as well; she clasped it around my wrist and pecked my cheek lightly.

"Something new." She whispered. I looked down at my left wrist to see a small bracelet with the Cullen crest on it. "You're part of the family, sweetheart."

I gave her a tight hug, saying my thank you over and over.

Alice danced over with all her grace. She looked like a fairy in a pale green dress and her usual spiked up black hair. She put a light pink bow over her waist as a belt; she claimed she need more color.

"You're already wearing something blue," she pointed to my necklace, "so I got stuck with something borrowed. I had this with me when I woke up after my change." She handed me a small handkerchief with the initials "MAB" embroidered in one of the corners. "I don't know what it stands for, but I am assuming it was my full name, M. Alice B." I also gave her a hug before swiftly stuffing the handkerchief into my cleavage.

"We'll be downstairs ushering the guests. I'll send Jasper up when it's time, okay?" Alice asked while gesturing to herself and Esme. I nodded; she pecked my cheek and walked out of the room. Esme followed right after giving me another reassuring hug.

Rosalie had me in her arms as soon as the door closed.

"I am so happy for you, baby. I know you never had a dream wedding, but I sure hope this is it."

I sighed, carefully resting my cheek on her bare shoulder.

"Yes, it is. I don't care about a huge party or expensive dresses. Everything I want I have in this house. My sister and brother, and my surrogate sister and brother; my parents; and the love of my life. I could care less about everyone that is downstairs. It could have been only us and it'd still be the most perfect wedding." I told her.

She held me tighter, still minding our hair-do and make-up; Alice would have a heart attack if we messed it up.

"Are you nervous?" She asked a few minutes later.

"A little bit." I told her sincerely. "You know me and my hate for attention. And today, like it or not, I'll be in the spotlight. I am really not looking forward to that."

She chuckled. "Leave it to you to worry about that. All you have to do is concentrate on Edward. There will be no one else there but you and him, got it? Just look at him and forget about everyone else."

I nodded against her shoulder and pulled away slightly so I could look up at her.

"Thank you, Rosie. For everything. I couldn't have done half of it if it weren't for you. You were the one that raised me to who I am today. If it weren't for you, or Jasper, I wouldn't be the woman I am right now. So thank you, Rose. I love you."

She clung to me even tighter.

"I love you, too, baby. It was my pleasure; you know how much I always wanted a child of my own. I think I practiced being a mom with you, but I never got the chance to experience the real thing. So I guess I have to thank you for giving me the opportunity to help raising you. And you turned into the most amazing young woman and I am very, very proud of you."

The rest of the vampires in our family had probably heard everything that we just said, but I could care less. I was in the arms of my protector; my big sister and nothing could top that.

That was until Jasper came in and put his arms around the both of us.

"I agree with Rosalie; you turned into the most caring person I have ever met and I am very proud of you as well, Isabella. I am really glad you gave us the opportunity to raise you and protect you. I love you girls with all my heart." Jasper had always been really emotional when it came to us, and tonight he was showing it ten times more.

I was surrounded by love and loving every minute of it.

"We have fifteen minutes before going down. Alice said to let Rose know her cue will be Alice calling you. Yes, pretty simple." He chuckled, letting us go.

He finally looked us over and smiled.

"Rose, you are stunning as always. Red really suits you well. But Bells, you look… absolutely gorgeous. You look like an angel, baby." He said as he kissed my forehead lightly.

"Thank you, Jazzy." I whispered back.

"And we're all keeping our thoughts from Edward so he can't see you before you walk down the aisle." He said; breaking the emotional bubble we were in. I chuckled once,

"Well, thank you. It's greatly appreciated." I said grinning, earning a chuckle from both my siblings.

It was another ten minutes before Alice called for Rosalie, letting her know the ceremony would start in five minutes.

Rosalie gave me a last, gentle hug before walking out of the room.

I was starting to grow really nervous. Thankfully Jasper was very aware of my emotions and helped me calm down almost instantly.

"There is no need to feel nervous, Bells. You love him and he loves you; nothing else matters, okay?"

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and nodded.

"Good. We're up in a few." He said while giving me his arm. I hooked mine through his and smiled up at him.

"This is it, then." I whispered. He nodded and winked at me.

The music changed somewhere in the backyard; my lullaby started playing, letting us know it was our turn to go in.

We walked down the stairs swiftly and were by the back door in no time; once I reached the beginning of the long aisle separating me from my love, though, I almost froze.

Everything was so beautiful; Alice had really outdone herself. I saw the beautifully crafted arches that went through the whole aisle, the last one just over the altar. Flowers and satin ribbons separated the guests from the main aisle. I also noticed all the guests; besides half of Forks High, the Denalis were here as well.

All that went unnoticed by the humans, for which I was glad. They would think me stupid to be frozen in place staring at everything. Finally, though, Jasper started guiding me to the altar and my focus changed.

Edward was absolutely breathtaking wearing a black tuxedo. The lights that illuminated him from behind made his skin glow softly; he looked so handsome. Through the whole walk, my eyes were kept in his. Following my siblings advice, I only focused on my angel, nothing else mattered.

Once we reached the altar, Jasper let go of my arm, kissing my forehead lightly and murmuring an 'I love you', which I responded just as quietly. Edward took my hand and gave it a sweet kiss before turning us both to look at Carlisle. He was our minister.

The ceremony was quick, and soon it was time for our vows.

"Isabella, you know how long it took for me to admit to myself that I indeed had feelings for you; and it took even longer to act on those feelings. I am very glad that you had the patience to guide me toward the light. You are my life now, without you I just don't exist anymore. I promise to always cherish you, to always be there for you for everything; I promise to love you forever. I love you more than words can convey."

My eyes stung from the venom pulling there and I had to take a few calming breaths before saying my vows.

"Edward, from the very first time I saw you, I noticed something. You rarely smiled and they were never sincere; they never reached your eyes. That first day I made myself a promise; I would do everything in my power to make you smile. I am very proud that I succeeded and that now trying to make you smile is not necessary anymore. You radiate happiness. You made me see a side of myself I never knew existed; you made me feel loved and you still do to this day. I know I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. I promise I'll always be with you, no matter what happens; I promise to give you the world if you ask for it. I promise to fall in love with you again every day of our forever. I love you, Edward Cullen."

We quickly said ours 'I do' and Carlisle pronounced us husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride." He said softly.

Edward leaned down and kissed my lips chastely. I smiled against his lips and kissed him once more before pulling away, resting my forehead against his. His smile was so bright, it was impossible not to smile back.

He grabbed my hand as we walked back through the aisle. Alice had a small studio set up on the other side of the house so we could take our 'official' pictures without disturbing the guests. We took all the customary photos with the family. Since I had no parents, Rosalie and Jasper posed with me. There were a lot of photos and I was starting to be blinded by the camera's flash. It really bothered my over-sensitive eyesight.

Finally, Alice deemed us ready for the reception. Everyone was seated as we made our way in. The DJ Alice hired announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and I couldn't keep the smile away. We were congratulated by our other 'family'; Tanya seemed a little reluctant though. I heard she had a huge crush on Edward, but he didn't like her back. She was a little too… forward with men and he didn't like that.

Dinner was served, for my utterly disgust. Somehow we managed not to eat anything. We cut the two layer cake and both of us had to eat some of that thing to keep up the appearances for the humans. I would surely kill Alice tonight.

The DJ announced the first dance and Edward offered me his hand, which I gingerly took. The song was kept a surprise from me. I was pleasantly surprised when 'Reverie' by Debussy started to play.

"You remembered." I smiled at him, putting my arms around his neck as he pulled his around my waist.

"Of course I did, my love." He pecked my lips lightly, making me sigh in content and rest my head on his shoulder. He twirled us around as memories assaulted my mind.

That was the first song he ever taught me how to play on the piano. He skipped the boring 'chopstick' part and got right into business. It was fairly easy to copy his moves seeing as we all have photographic memory.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" Edward's whispered question brought me out of memory land.

"You." I beamed at him. "And this song. It brings back joyful memories." He had teased me endlessly whenever I missed a note. It was one thing to remember the notes and another thing to play them flawlessly on your first try.

"Indeed it does." He smiled at me before kissing my forehead. I sighed once again and went back to resting my head on his shoulder. "And I have to say, you look breathtakingly stunning tonight, my Bella. Just like an angel. My angel." He whispered the last part so lowly, I didn't know if I was supposed to hear it.

"Thank you." I whispered back, now used to his compliments.

We finished the dance in silence and as soon as the song changed, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Rose was looking at me.

"Mind if I cut in?" She said, gesturing towards Edward. I shook my head and let him go after pecking his lips once more. I would never tire of kissing him.

Jasper approached me at the same time I released Edward and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him.

"I'm really enjoying your feeling tonight, little sis. I don't think I ever felt you so happy. And your love, it's quite overwhelming." He chuckled.

I beamed up at him.

"I can't help it, Jazzy. I'm just so, so happy right now. Nothing could bring me down." I explained.

"And I'm really glad about that. I'm glad he makes you happy." He stated.

"More than I could have ever imagined."

Our dance was over way too soon, and I was whisked away by Carlisle.

We danced around a little bit before he started talking.

"You look beautiful, angel." He said. Apparently 'angel' was today's most used pet name.

"Thanks, Daddy." I whispered back at him. It still made him smile every time I called him that, and that made me happy as well.

"Bella, I have to say something." He started, not breaking our rhythm. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, puzzled.

"For everything. You and Jasper brought such joy for our family. For a long time, it felt as if there was something missing for us. And the both of you were the missing pieces. You complete our family, and you make my son so happy.

"You have such a great heart and I am really proud that you let me call you my daughter. I love you, Bella. I know I never said these words aloud but they are so very true. I really do love you, my daughter."

"I love you, too, Daddy." I held him tighter. Maybe it was the wedding vibe, but everyone was very, very loving tonight. I didn't mind though, it felt so good to be able to feel as loved as I was feeling at the moment.

Emmett had his turn to dance with me as well, and he twirled me around crazily, making me laugh through the whole song. He had also told me he loved me and had even given me one of his bear hugs when we were done dancing.

I went back into Edward's arms, and that was where I stayed for most of the night. The girls managed to grab me for a couple of dances but I would eventually gravitate back to my husband's arms.

I let out such an audible sigh when I thought of that that Edward stopped dancing at once.

"What?" He asked amusedly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking… _my husband._ It feels so surreal to be able to call you that. My husband. Mine and no one else's. Forever mine." I inched closer to him with ever sentence until I reached his lips and kissed him not as chastely as we had been kissing.

"And you're mine as well, my wife."

The party went on until Alice and Rosalie dragged me away to get changed. We were going on our honeymoon right after the party; Edward never mentioned where he was taking me, so Alice got herself in charge of packing for me. Luckily Rose was with her at the time and reined her in. Barely.

They handed me a shorter dress, still pale lavender though. It came to my mid-thigh and had thin spaghetti straps. My hair-do and make-up were still perfect, so we were ready in less than five minutes.

As we went back down, people were starting to get up to leave. I stood by Edward's side as we shook people's hands and thanked them for coming. Our friends from Denali would be staying for a few days.

Soon the last person left and I heard Edward mutter a 'finally' under his breath. I stifled a giggle, noticing the last guest was no other than Mike Newton.

We said our goodbyes to the whole family, promising to keep in touch and take lots of pictures. Edward drove us to the airport and checked our bags in without showing me the ticket.

Once we boarded the plane though, our destination didn't matter anymore. All that I cared about was that he was going to be at my side all the time, and that was good enough for me.

As the plane took off, I couldn't help but think that this was really the beginning of my forever. Forever with Edward by my side.

* * *

_I did put what I imagined the girls' dresses to be on my profile if you'd like to check it out =]_

_The story is sadly coming to an end. Just an epilogue and an outtake left for it. =(_

_Hope you liked their wedding and all!_

_Reviews are better than vodka... and I had quite a bit of that this weekend xD  
_


	19. Epilogue

_That's it! The end of another story. =/_

_Sorry it's such a short chapter; I got stuck trying to figure out how to end this, and that was all I could come up with. _

_I hope you like it =]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Epilogue

It had been ten years since that day; the absolutely most amazing day of my life. Edward and I had been married for ten blissful years and still every day I manage to fall in love with him all over again.

For our honeymoon, Edward took me to Europe; we stayed in Paris for a month before going to London and ending in Russia. Moscow was my absolutely favorite place. That city had so much history, there was so much I had learned in there that I just didn't want to leave. The Red Square left me open-mouthed and on our last night, Edward took me to see the Bolshoi Ballet. It was beautiful.

Our relationship took another level as well, and we were more attuned to each other than ever. There was something about the physical aspect of a relationship that brought out immense trust on your partner and that trust just went on to every little thing.

We had come home with thousands of pictures for everyone to see. Shortly after our arrival, we had to move out of Forks. It saddened me to leave, even though I knew it was necessary; that town would always be special to me. It brought me back my sister, and it gave me a chance at love.

We had ended up staying in Alaska for about five years, but with no human interaction. We stayed in one of the Cullen's reclusive houses just enjoying each other's company and basking in the solitude. We didn't have to pretend out there.

We had gone back to Forks for two years while we decided where to move next. Our house was deep into the woods so no one was the wiser. After a lot of debate, we decided to move to the east coast.

Esme took care of finding us a place in New Hampshire, near Hanover. We figured that if we lived somewhere near a good College we'd be able to stay longer.

Carlisle had to pass off as a really young doctor. He made himself look like he had graduated really early, so that he was only twenty-five. For our story, Carlisle had taken Jasper, Rose and I in when our parents – Carlisle's 'sister' and her husband – died in an accident a couple of years before. He was only twenty-two at the time but he took us in with no second thoughts. Esme and he were already married.

Edward, Alice and Emmett would be playing the roles of siblings as well. Em would be a year older than the other two; Esme would pose as their godmother.

It didn't matter for me what they came up with, as long as I didn't have to pretend not to be with Edward at school. I wouldn't be able to see him every day and not be able to hold his hand or steal a kiss.

We'd start out as sophomores and juniors. Emmett and Jasper looked way too buff to be only fifteen, so there was no chance of them being sophomores. But Alice, Edward and I could, if we played with our clothes and make-up a little.

Esme found the most amazing place in a huge estate. The house itself was almost falling apart, but it was a challenge for her and she took it. We all spent a few months turning the shack into an amazing three stories house. It looked so beautiful when we were done with the exterior, I just couldn't help but stare.

We all decorated our rooms as we pleased. Edward and I had very similar taste, so it wasn't that hard. We opted for blue colored walls and dark furniture. Edward organized his music the way he liked it, while I did the same with my books. My Alice-improved wardrobe barely fit in the huge closet, but I managed.

Edward had made sure to buy some sort of knickknack in every city we visited during our honeymoon, and now everything was scattered around the room. A painting from Paris, a snow globe from Moscow and so on. Everything had some memory attached to it and I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw them.

Photos of our wedding were displayed around the room as well. A lot of photos with my siblings were also present, and some with the rest of the family.

Rosalie had finally come into terms with my marriage and supported us. She was really scared of losing me in the process, but she realized her fears were irrational. No matter what, we'd always end up coming home to them.

Jasper and Alice were also a very happy couple. My brother had healed completely; his past almost forgotten. He smiled a lot more and it looked like he had a huge weight pulled off his shoulders. He was my loving, protector big brother once again, without an ounce of worry in his mind.

Once we were all settled in, it was time for our routine to begin again. School; pretending to be something you were not; keeping the humans away for their own safety; listening to teachers drone on and on about subjects you knew by heart.

We didn't complain, though. It was the life we had chosen for ourselves. We were changed into what we were unwillingly but we tried to make the most out of it.

This time, school would be different. No longer would I have to rely on Jasper to calm me down and protect me. I would get in with my head held high, and my love next to me. Nothing would ever keep us apart.

As I had predicted ten years ago, it would be a new beginning for me. I would be able to endure everything life would throw at me because I had my family by my side.

My big brother and my big sister; the most amazing siblings a girl could have asked for. Jasper and Rosalie were my life and I would never be able to stay away from them.

My other siblings, who had adopted me into the family almost immediately. Emmett and Alice were amazing, and I could never part with them either.

Esme and Carlisle were truly my parents. They were everything my real parents weren't, and I felt safe and loved with them.

And Edward; he was my love. I couldn't even think about being away from him for any period of time and I already missed him. We made sure to have time for ourselves, though, and with the family. It was impossible for a couple to always be together.

We had our problems every now and then but we made it through it all. He had jealousy issues and he sometimes was too overprotective and I had to get a stop to that, but otherwise we agreed on most things.

He made me so happy, it was impossible to stop smiling around him. Everything he did or said just made me love him even more; he was the perfect husband.

I was looking forward to school this time. Because I knew everything would be okay.

And if it weren't, I had the rest of eternity to try.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed this story! It has over 25,000 hits and going =] You guys were amazing and kept me motivated to keep writing._

_I didn't want to keep this story going for too long and end up just ruining it, that was why I ended where I did. I'm really glad you all liked it!_

_The epilogue was quite boring, I know, but that was really the best I could come up with. I have another chapter for this, it'll be an outtake in Jasper's POV about Edward asking for their blessing. It should be funny... _

_I have a new story almost ready to be posted, so keep your eyes open ;)  
_

_Thanks again for all your reviews! They made and still make my day =D You guys are the best!_


	20. Outtakes

_Hey peeps!_

_A last chapter for y'all. It's in Jasper's point of view, and it has two scenes I thought would be nice to write on his view; Edward asking for their blessing and the wedding day. I've never written in Jasper's POV before, so excuse me if I get things really wrong lol. _

_I hope you enjoy these little outtakes!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Outtakes – Jasper's Point of View

Edward had been acting really strange for the past couple of days. He was slightly nervous but that really increased whenever he caught sight of me. It looked like he wanted to talk to me, but didn't know how.

He was spending a lot of time with my little sister now that they were finally a couple, which made me a little too concerned with his state at the moment. What if he did something to hurt her and was afraid to come clean? I would kill him if he actually did anything of the sort.

I didn't feel any guilt coming from him, though. Maybe he was innocent, and also Bella hadn't come to tell me if he had done anything. She wouldn't keep something like that from me.

I tried not to think about it too much but it was hard. He was the one that was able to open my sister's heart. She was always so scared of trusting anyone and with all the _suitors _our mother arranged for her and Rosalie it was no surprised she was so scared of falling in love as well.

She never really admitted her fear out loud, but I could feel it. Even when we were human I could tell she didn't want to be courted by anyone. It may have been because of this one creepy old guy that wanted to marry her when she was all but thirteen years of age. The man was about thirty-five and he gave off a really weird vibe. I was really glad father didn't agree to that.

Two days after the first time I spotted Edward and his weird behavior, he came to talk to me.

"Jasper?" He asked, knocking on my door and waiting for my response. I answered mentally for him to come in.

"Would it be alright if later tonight we went out for a hunt?" He asked warily. I nodded and added in my mind. _"Will you finally explain what was going on with your emotions for the past two days?"_

With a small nod, he left the room. He was definitely more nervous now.

Later that night, I went to wait for Edward by the front porch. Rosalie was also there, sitting on the front steps.

"He wants to talk to you as well?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

She nodded. "Do you have any idea what this is all about?"

I shook my head. "He's been really nervous for a couple of days, but he didn't say anything." I told her.

"If he hurt her in any way, he's dead." She threatened. I chuckled; I guess twins did have similar minds after all.

A few seconds later, Edward came out the front door and motioned for us to follow him. We did so a second later.

He kept running until he was far away from the house; Alice was keeping Bella distracted at our home so she didn't know about this. Alice wouldn't tell me what this was all about either.

We came to a stop a few minutes later; we were quite far. Edward sat down near a tree and Rosalie and I followed suit.

"The reason I called you here today is because…" He was so nervous he couldn't even tell us. I sent him calming waves and he visibly relaxed.

"I want to ask Bella to marry me." He blurted out.

Rosalie gasped loudly beside me.

"I love her more than anything else in this world, and I want to do this right. I know she looks up to you and she respects you; I'm really happy she has such a family. So that's why I'm asking you for your blessings before proposing. I know she won't go through with it if you don't approve of it."

His emotions were still a bit haywire, but he was able to calm himself down without my help.

"And what are your intentions with her?" Rosalie asked rather coldly. "Because if you hurt her in any way, I will never forgive you; I will hunt you down and tear you apart limb by limb before reassembling you and doing it all over again." She threatened.

"If I ever hurt her, I'd willingly let you do all this and more. I would find a way to kill myself if I ever hurt her. She's my life, I cannot live without her anymore. I want her to be by my side for the rest of eternity as my wife. I want to make it right." He told us.

I took a deep, calming breath before replying. Rosalie's anger and Edward's nerves were really not helping me make a rational decision.

"I know how strong your love for her is, Edward. I can feel it every time you're together. You are very good to her. You may not know this, but you helped her out more than you'll ever know. She can be as caring and selfless as she is, but she has always been scared of falling in love.

"She went through so much when we were human. Our mother was cold and sometimes downright evil. She wanted to marry the girls off before they were even women. She scared Bella so much with the suitors she'd bring home that Bella just turned into a shell when it came to love.

"You restored her faith in the male species, you made her see that she could be loved by a man without worrying that he would just take advantage of her. So, for all you have done to my baby sister, yes, Edward you have my blessing."

He let out a loud sigh of relieve before patting me on the back.

"Thank you, man. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Rosalie was still pondering her decision, though. I could feel she was really torn.

"I know you, Edward." She started. "And I know you'd never purposefully hurt my baby, but I'll warn you once again. Don't hurt her. She's still very much my baby. Jasper and I were the ones to raise her, instead of our parents; she was always scared of them.

"I just got her back, and I don't want to ever lose her again. Because just like for you, Edward, she's my life. I'd do anything for her. She was my only opportunity at being somewhat a mother and I don't want to lose her over you.

"I give you my blessing, Edward, only if you promise me you won't take her away from me. Please, I cannot even think about losing her again. Please, promise me you won't take her away, and you'll have my blessing."

Rose was really scared of losing our baby sister; she didn't have as much time with Bella as I did and now that they had found each other again, it'd be hard to let go.

I pulled Rose close to me so I could calm her down and reassure her.

"I promise you, Rosalie. She was your sister before she was my girlfriend. And I know how much you mean to her. She loves you more than you'll ever know, both of you. I won't take her away, one because she would never allow it and two because you're family. Family sticks together." He said.

I was actually really glad that it was Edward the man Bella chose to spend the rest of eternity. He was really a gentleman and intelligent. We had various discussions on different themes and they were always interesting. But the best thing was that he cared so much for my baby sister, it was impossible not to notice.

She had told me a while ago how she liked him but didn't know if it was anything permanent. She couldn't recognize the feelings inside her; she didn't want me to tell her either. She just wanted to talk to me from sister to brother, no supernatural involved. She was so scared of being rejected that it broke my heart. She should have never had to feel like that.

Just now, when both Rosalie and I gave our blessings to Edward, I saw and felt his emotions change drastically. Gone was the nervousness, instead being replaced by blissfulness and love. He was indeed the right guy for my sister.

~*~

It was her wedding day. I could not believe I was actually present on my baby sister's wedding day, and most of all, I'd be the one to give her away.

We had taken Edward out for a bachelor's party that consisted of hunting. After that was done, we made our way to Bella and mine place to pass the time until we needed to be ready. It was still eight in the morning and we didn't need to be ready until four in the afternoon.

Emmett and I sat in front of the television and engaged ourselves in a complicated game of Mario Kart.

Edward and Carlisle sat next to us, but preferred to just talk to each other about the newest discovery in medicine. For hours we sat there talking and playing videogames, until three-thirty came along. We all went to different parts of the house to get ready. It took us all about ten minutes to shower and put our tuxedos on.

I drove the four of us to the Cullen's place; the trip was made in complete silence. As soon as we got there, the three Cullen men went to the backyard to help Esme and Alice with the guests. Alice saw me and came to greet me quickly.

"She's in our room. Go up there and calm her, she's a nerve wreck." She said in one breath before pecking me on the lips gently.

I went inside as fast as I could but stopped just outside the door when I heard Bella and Rose talking.

"Thank you, Rosie." I heard Bella say. "For everything. I couldn't have done half of it if it weren't for you. You were the one that raised me to who I am today. If it weren't for you, or Jasper, I wouldn't be the woman I am right now. So thank you, Rose. I love you."

Bella had always had a soft spot for Rose. It was probably a girl's thing, but they understood each other far better than I ever dared to. Now that I could 'cheat' though, I could say I knew my sisters better than ever.

"I love you, too, baby." I heard Rose reply. "It was my pleasure; you know how much I always wanted a child of my own. I think I practiced being a mom with you, but I never got the chance to experience the real thing. So I guess I have to thank you for giving me the opportunity to help raising you. And you turned into the most amazing you woman and I am very, very proud of you."

I took this as a cue to go in. The scene I saw made my dead heart warm. They were both in each other's arms as one. Bella's feelings were that of love and safety. She felt safe in her big sister's arms.

I went in and put both of them into my arms. Bella's feeling of safety increased and I felt very proud of myself for giving her the one thing she craved the most.

"I agree with Rosalie." I said. "You turned into the most caring person I have ever met and I am very proud of you as well, Isabella. I am really glad you gave us the opportunity to raise you and protect you. I love you girls with all my heart." I told them, sending waves of love their way.

I didn't know how they did it, but they always managed to turn me into a mushy guy. Both of them made me so emotional, I just couldn't help it.

I took the time to really look at them. Rosalie looked stunning as ever, but Bella… nothing could beat her beauty. She wasn't the obvious beauty as Rose, she was mysterious. Tonight, though, she looked like an angel; that was what I told her.

When Rosalie got her cue to go down, Bella started growing nervous again. Immediately I sent calming waves her away and saw her relax. I had to reassure her once again before we made our way down.

When she grabbed my arm and smiled, I knew everything would be okay. I could not believe I was actually giving my sister away but I couldn't be happier. Edward made her so happy, it was impossible not to see it at the moment. Her smile when she saw him at the end of the aisle was stunning.

She kept focused on him just like I told her to. We slowly made our way down the aisle, and I had to slow down my pace and hold her to me so she wouldn't sprint down and run to Edward.

When we finally reached the altar, I gave her a kiss on her forehead and reminded her that I loved her. She smiled and replied with a low 'love you, too' and focused on Edward.

I didn't want to say anything out loud to Edward, afraid Bella would overhear, so I settled for a mental message.

_"Please keep her safe, Edward. She means the world to me. And once again, hurt her and I'll hunt you down."_ I threatened him. He gave an almost imperceptible nod and focused on the ceremony.

At the reception, I had the opportunity to dance with my Bella a few times. She was radiating happiness, and I didn't even need my ability to notice that. She was the most amazing bride I had ever seen.

Just before she went on to her honeymoon, she pulled Rose and I aside to remind us she'd be back in a little less than two months and that she would keep in touch. She probably did this for Rosalie's sake, but I appreciated the gesture.

She kissed us goodbye and went to join her husband.

I went to my wife and pulled her close to me.

"I'm going to miss my baby sister." I sighed. We had never been apart for so long; not after we had found each other.

"I'll miss her too, Jazzy." I hear Rose whisper. She was tucked in under her husband's arm.

We both got so used to her presence, it'd be hard to let go now. I looked over at Rosalie once again, glad that one of my sisters stood behind. I loved those girls so much; it was incredible.

I sighed again; giving Alice's spiked up hair a kiss before going inside. I couldn't help but go back a few years. In less than two years, Bella and I had found our long-lost sister that we both believed to be dead; I got to meet her husband; I found the love of my life in the form of a bubbly, hyper fairy called Alice; Bella found her love in Edward; we both got married.

I could absolutely say that my life was now complete.

* * *

_Now my story is fully complete! Thanks to everyone that read it! =D_

_Keep an eye open for a new story of mine soon ;)  
_


End file.
